En Las Garras del Destino
by Geltms
Summary: Ella una joven de multiples ocupaciones, el un joven que ha sido traicionado por el amor de su vida, quiere vengarse y lo hara con la dulce y pequeña muñeca de porselana
1. Conociendo Mi destino

**Conociendo Mí Destino**

En un hermoso día soleado una joven de figura esbelta y de ojos amatista y un cabello negro azabache con reflejos violeta hasta las rodillas, se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, acababa de salir de una reunión para hacer unas negociaciones en Francia, la cual consistía en buscar el mejor lugar para comprar unos solares y hacer la línea de hoteles de la familia Daidouji además de eso su próxima línea de diseños estaba a punto de ser lanzada.

Tomoyo Daidouji a sus 19 años es una de las diseñadoras mas importantes en Japón además es la vise presidenta y futura presidenta de la corporación Daidouji.

"Todo a pasado tan rápido, después de lo que ocurrió con Daniel… no se como pudo hacerme eso" luego de este pensamiento Tomoyo empezó a recordar nuevamente lo que había pasado con Daniel Kilian

**FLASH BACK**

Tomoyo se encontraba en una de las fiestas del equipo Solaria con su novio Daniel un joven de un metro ochenta y cinco su cabello rubio un poco desordenado lo hacían ver muy atractivo, el es el capitán del equipo de basketball, uno de los equipos mas importantes de Japón.

-Tomoyo puedes esperarme un momento aquí, voy a buscar un trago- dijo Daniel dándole un beso en los labios

-esta, bien- contesto Tomoyo

Los minutos pasaron y Tomoyo se estaba cansando además era media noche y ella había quedado de llegar temprano, en eso recordó la discusión que tuvo con su madre ese mismo día.

**FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK **

-Tomoyo, es que no entiendes que ese joven no te conviene- decía Sonomi muy molesta porque Daniel nunca le había caído bien

-Si lo conocieras como yo no dirías eso- le contesto Tomoyo en el mismo tono, ella ya se estaba cansando de que su madre hablara así de Daniel sin siquiera tratar de conocerlo

-Como sea Tomoyo, recuerda que si esta relación no funciona, seré yo quien te consiga un esposo- sonomi estaba muy segura de sus palabras, además no quería que su hija arruinara su vida con ese tipo, Sonomi estaba muy segura que el solo quería a su hija por interés y tanto ella como Tomoyo deben pensar en el bien de la empresa y en la felicidad de Tomoyo, por otro lado ella conocía el partido perfecto para su hija.

-Esta bien… por cierto no voy a llegar tarde… con tu permiso me retiro- dicho esto Tomoyo se retiro del despacho, en el transcurso del despacho a la sala Tomoyo se preguntaba como había aceptado ese trato pero en fin no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que en la sala se encontraba Daniel esperándola.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK**

Ya Tomoyo se había cansado de esperar a Daniel por lo que empezó a buscarlo por todo el lugar hasta que se topo con William el sub-capitán del equipo.

-William has visto a Daniel, es que no lo encuentro y ya me tengo que ir- decía Tomoyo muy preocupada.

-Hace un momento lo vi subir las escalera pero si quieres yo te puedo llevar… de todos modos ya me iba- dijo William observando la preocupación de Tomoyo

William era un joven muy amable, tenia un cuerpo escultural, su pelo negro le llegaba hasta las mejillas y unos ojos grises, el es de la misma altura que Daniel

-Esta bien, iré a decirle a Daniel- dijo Tomoyo subiendo por las escaleras

-De acuerdo-

Tomoyo se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión de Daniel de pronto escucho un grito que mas bien parecía un gemido.

-Daniel- dijo una voz femenina- ah… Cris…-

Tomoyo empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su prometido, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió lentamente… y hay estaba su dizque prometido y el mejor amigo de Daniel, William con una chica en la cama.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta y muy lentamente se dirigió a las escaleras para juntarse con William, cuando bajo William ya la estaba esperando Tomoyo tenia los ojos cristalinos.

-William por favor llévame a mi casa- dijo Tomoyo mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de los hermosos ojos amatistas

William observo a Tomoyo y prefirió no decir nada, guió a Tomoyo hasta su carro y le abrió la puerta, Tomoyo entro sin decir nada, William tomo la ruta para llegar a la casa de Tomoyo. El silencio para William era algo incomodo ya que Tomoyo solo lloraba en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, luego de un rato de estar así que finalmente pregunto

-¿Tomoyo que paso?- pregunto William muy preocupado ya que simplemente Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar

-oh William- dijo Tomoyo llorando con mas fuerza- es que… en… encontré a… Daniel…

William no quería interrumpir por lo tanto se quedo en silencio incitando a Tomoyo a que continuara

Tomoyo suspiro para relajarse un momento- Daniel estaba con otra- ahora si con esa declaración Tomoyo volvió a romper en llanto con mas fuerza que antes

-Que…- fue lo único que pudo decir William, luego de un rato mas en silencio el le dijo- no te preocupes pequeña el no se merece que llores por el-

-Gracias William, pero por favor que Daniel no se entere de que lo encontré- dijo mas calmada

William solo asintió si así lo prefería ella Daniel no se enteraría de lo que vio Tomoyo en su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, William, la acompaño hasta la puerta donde fueron recibidos por Sonomi, Tomoyo simplemente no dijo nada y se dirigió a su habitación mientras que William le dijo a Sonomi lo que paso con Daniel.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Por otro lado estaba en su oficina terminando una reunión con los jefes y superiores de cada departamento, cuando termino la junta su secretaria Saori entro.

-Sra. Sonomi, su hija ya se fue, tiene una llamada por la línea 9, y el administrador Jiro quiere hablar con usted.

-Esta bien, veré a Jiro en media hora y la persona que me esta llamando que me llame en dos horas- dijo una muy autoritaria Sonomi

-Pero Sra. Es la Sra. Elizabeth Hiraguisawa, la llamo desde hace media hora y dice que es importante- dijo Saori tímidamente

-Por que no lo dijiste antes… retírate- dijo Sonomi molesta

-Con su permiso- dijo la secretaria, esos últimos días Sonomi había estado muy molesta cuando no le pasaban de inmediato las llamadas de Elizabeth o Clow. Era prácticamente un infierno con las supuestas negociaciones con la compañía mas importante de Europa- realmente la sra. Daidouji ha estado insoportable.

Mientras en la Oficina

-Elizabeth, querida como has estado- dijo Sonomi alegremente

-Estoy muy bien gracias, te estoy llamando para decirte que estoy aquí en Tomoeda con Clow- dijo Elizabeth

-Que bueno- dijo Sonomi aun mas feliz todo iba de acuerdo con lo planeado- y ya tienen planeado donde van a quedarse-

-Tenemos planeado quedarnos en un hotel- dijo Elizabeth de lo más normal

-Oh…. Pero porque no se quedan en la casa-

-No se querida, no queremos molestar-

-Nada de eso, ustedes no son una molestia, al contrario-

-Bueno… esta, bien, pero Eriol llegara mañana-

-Sabes muy bien que no hay ningún problema en eso-

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche en tu casa… llegaremos a las 7-

Elizabeth y Sonomi cerraron muy felices ya que todo iba como ellos querían

-Que te dijo amor- dijo Clow a su esposa

-Esta encantada con nuestra visita- dijo Elizabeth

-Entonces nos quedaremos en su casa-

-Así es-

-Bueno tendremos que hablar con Eriol ya que tendría que aceptar las circunstancias- dijo Clow en un tono un poco molesto

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo que mas me alegra es que después de todo esto la tal Kaho Mizuki no volverá a estar vinculada con nuestra familia- dijo Elizabeth en tono de desprecio hacia esa mujer

-Tienes toda la razón, aun no comprendo como Eriol se enamoro de esa profesora de quinta que lo único que hace es utilizarlo-

Por otro lado en Inglaterra

Eriol acababa de salir de la oficina, estaba algo cansado porque esta última semana tenia que dejar todo en orden para su viaje a Japón el día siguiente, pero Eriol no estaba tan, concentrado en el viaje en cierta pelirroja, Eriol ya había pasado por una floristería y le compro un hermoso arreglo floral además de caro… El amaba a Kaho y daría su viada por ella, sus padres nunca han estado de acuerdo con su relación con Kaho pero ella era una persona comprensible y siempre lo entendía y el estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, pero primero tendría que hablar con sus padres, aunque tuviera unas ganas increíble de pedir la mano de Kaho esa misma noche no lo haría además que al día siguiente el debía volar a Japón.

En fin hay estaba el dirigiéndose al apartamento que el le había comprado, uno digno para ella según lo decía el. Salio del coche y se dirigió al PEN-HAUSE. Cuando entro lo hizo muy silenciosamente ya que el contaba con una llave del departamento y quería darle una sorpresa a su "amada" ella no pensaría que el fuera a estar allí ya que el siempre llamaba para avisarle que iba pero en esta ocasión no fue así, Eriol se dirigió al segundo nivel y cuando estaba apunto de estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kaho escucho esa risa tan característica de ella pero se percató de que ella no se encontraba sola, ella estaba acompañada por otro hombre.

-¿Dime amor y el tonto niño rico?- dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Eriol

-Quien sabe, además lo único ue me interesa de el es que me da todo lo que quiero, el muy iluso cree que estoy enamorada de el-

-Que estupido, como pudo pensar que una mujer como tu iba a hacer para el-

-Tienes toda la razón Frederick pero mientras el crea que yo lo amo no me importa- dijo Kaho con mucho orgullo por lo que estaba haciendo

-Y no te da miedo que el venga y nos encuentre-

-Claro que no el muy estupido siempre avisa cuando viene- dijo Kaho riéndose de Eriol

-Pues espero que consigas a otro estupido para que te consienta- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a las personas sobre la cama

Eriol estaba con los brazos cruzados y recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, vestía un traje negro y una camisa azul claro mientras que kaho estaba semi desnuda.

-Eriol…- dijo Kaho sorprendida

-Si Kaho… Soy yo- dijo Eriol en el tomo mas sarcástico que pudo

-Eriol… yo… yo puedo explicarte esto- decía Kaho entre cortadamente mientras se cubría con una sabana

-no tienes que explicarme nada… y sabes salgo… te ahorrare la molestia… no vuelvas a buscarme- dijo Eriol mientras salía de la habitación y le daba una ultima mirada a la mujer que lo había traicionado

-Pero Eriol…-Kaho lo siguió hasta la primer nivel –Eriol por favor déjame explicarte…- las palabras de Kaho fueron interrumpidas

-Ya te dije Kaho… no me busques… no te quiero volver a ver…. Terminamos… ah y puedes quedarte con el apartamento- y sin más Eriol se fue

-"como pudo hacerme esto después de todo… ella sabia que yo la amo" los pensamientos ya que su celular empezó a sonar, Eriol cogio el celular, eran sus padres para informarle que se quedaran en casa de unos amigos en Tomoeda y que por favor saliera a primera hora, luego de acordar todos los detalles Eriol colgó, pero antes de colgar le contó todo lo sucedido con Kaho –"para colmo mis padres y estas supuestas negociaciones"

Cuando Eriol llego a su casa fue recibido por Mini

-Señor lo llamaron de la oficina su secretaria, que necesita hablar con usted acerca de unos papeles- dijo Mini, ella conocía a Eriol desde muy joven y en ocasiones se tuteaban ya que Eriol confiaba mucho en ella

-Gracias Mini pero ahora mismo no me pases llamadas- dijo Eriol un tanto distante por todo lo que había pasado con Kaho

Eriol se dirigió a la biblioteca, luego de permanecer encerrado un rato meditando todo empezó a tomar, empezó tomando vodka, luego tequila, continuo con brandy, martín y termino con dos botellas de wisky, mientras Eriol tomaba solo pensaba en lo estupido que había sido. Pero se juro así mismo que se olvidaría de Kaho y seria feliz sin ella pero que nunca volvería a confiar en ninguna mujer, y se vengaría de lo que ella le hizo de una forma o otra.

-Fui un imbecil… como pude ser tan ciego… pero te juro Kaho que te olvidare y seré feliz sin ti- dijo Eriol a la nada

-Joven Hiraguisawa… valla a descansa recuerde que mañana tiene un viaje- dijo Mini irrumpiendo en la habitación

-Mini crees que soy un buen chico- pregunto Eriol

Esta pregunta agarro por sorpresa a Mini pero se repuso rápidamente y dijo –si joven

-Siempre ayudo a mis padres-

-si

-Colaboro con algunas compañías de beneficencia

-si-

-Soy un buen hijo-

-Si-

-Soy un buen empresario-

-Si-

-Soy honesto

-Si- Mini ya se estaba cansando de decir "si" pero lo que Eriol decía era cierto que mas podía decir

-Servicial-

-Si

-Siempre tomo las mejores decisiones para la empresa-

-Si-

-Soy responsable-

-Si-

-Soy puntual en todos los eventos a los que asisto-

-Si-

-Soy un hombre capacitado para dirigir la empresa-

-Si-

-Soy el orgullo de mis padres-

-Si- definitivamente todas las preguntas que hacia Eriol tenían la misma respuesta

-Soy un chico inteligente-

-Si-

-Soy amable con ustedes y los trabajadores de la empresa-

-Si

-Respeto a todos

-Si-

-Soy amable con las chicas-

-Si-

-Soy bueno en los idiomas-

-Si-

-En deportes

-Si-

-Soy buen conductor-

-Si-

-Soy un imbecil-

-Si… digo no- corrigió Mini inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había contestado

-Mini-

-Si joven- dijo Mini algo, nerviosa

-Soy un hombre atractivo-

-…bueno… este…-Mini no pudo responder esa pregunta ya que si se encontraba bastante nerviosa es cierto que conocía a Eriol desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo que estaba diciendo estaba fuera de base además estaba borracho

-Soy el mejor en el sexo-

-Bueno joven… -Mini se encontraba con la cara roja ante la pregunta de Eriol

-Soy buen besador-

-No lo se joven….- Mini respiro hondo y ya mas calmada dijo- joven Eriol mejor lo llevo a su habitación- mini dijo esto mientras se acercaba a Eriol y lo tomaba del brazo y lo levantaba.

Cuando Mini acostó a Eriol en su cama se disponía a salir pero Eriol la sostuvo del brazo y la jalo hacia el para luego besarla cosa que dejo a Mini que shock pero reacciono rápidamente pero antes de hacer o decir algo Eriol dijo

-Ahora su puedes decirme si soy un buen besador-

Mini se sonrojo al instante –será… me…mejor… que… descanse…- y dicho esto salio lo mas rápido posible de la habitación Eriol no duro mucho antes de caer rendido

Por otro lado en Tomoeda

Tomoyo seguía pensando en Daniel la razón de que nunca se ha vuelto a enamorar por temor a que le hagan daño, ella estaba apunto de llegar a su casa cuando su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

Inicia La Conversación Telefónica

-Alo- contesto Tomoyo

-Hola hija, donde estas- dijo su madre al otro lado del teléfono

-en diez minutos estoy en la casa-

-Que bien… Tomoyo vamos a tener unas visitas muy importantes… son con las que he estado negociando hace un par de meses, ellos se van a quedar con nosotros un par de días así que cuando llegues a la casa ordena que arreglen dos habitación es para nuestros huéspedes en una se alojara una pareja y en la otra su hijo

-De acuerdo…- Tomoyo no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por su madre

-Por cierto quiero que se haga una cena especial en nombre de ellos-

-Esta bien, a que hora llegan-

-A las siete yo estaré allá a las seis-

-Ellos son con quienes has estado trabajando últimamente- pregunto Tomoyo curiosamente, ya que su madre había estado actuando raro con unas supuestas "negociaciones" y ella ni enterada de que de trataban

-Si-

-Bueno nos vemos en la casa-

-Esta, bien

Fin De La Conversación Telefónica

-"Bueno tendré que llamar a Sakura para decirle que no podré ir al cine con ella y Shaoran"

Sakura Kinomoto era la mejor amiga de Tomoyo se conocieron desde que estaban en la primaria y desde entonces son inseparables. Sakura tiene veinte años tiene el cabello por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos esmeralda al igual que Tomoyo tiene una figura esbelta, ellas dos son la envidia de todas las mujeres, Sakura da clases a los niños, es una gran profesora, su novio Shaoran Li tiene el pelo marrón algo desordenado y unos ojos color ámbar, posee una figura escultural y es el dueño absoluto de las Corporación Li C X A.

Cuando Tomoyo se comunico con Sakura le explico el por que no podía juntarse con ella ni con Shaoran ese día. Luego de eso Tomoyo llego a su casa dio las ordenes para que todo estuviera a tiempo y luego se dirigió a su habitación donde eligió su atuendo, cuando ya estaba segura de lo que usaría se entro a bañar, cuando salio eran las seis y media su madre tendría que estar arreglándose por lo que ella se termino de alistar, cuando estuvo lista se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo… todo estaba en su lugar. Tomoyo llevaba puesto un vestido lila que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos el vestido era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y espalda afuera, tenia el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y unas zapatillas plateadas, su maquillaje era ligero y llevaba puesto unos pendientes que hacían juego con su brazalete, collar y un anillo, ese había sido el regalo de su madre cuando ella había cumplido los doce años, salio de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con su madre que llevaba puesta una falda hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tiritos que la hacían ver toda una mujer de negocios, ambas bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala mientras ambas mujeres esperaban a los invitados Sonomi bebía una copa de martini y Tomoyo una copa de sidra, no tardaron mucho en esperar pues a los cinco minutos llegaron los invitados de Sonomi.

Elizabeth y Clow Hiraguisawa los dueños de una de las compañías mas importantes en toda Europa. Elizabeth llevaba un atuendo parecido al de su madre, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos azul marino mientras que Clow llevaba un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, este tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azulados y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Ambos tenían la piel blanca.

-Elizabeth, Clow como están- pregunto Sonomi mientras abrazaba a cada uno

-Estamos bien querida, y tu- contesto Elizabeth

-Estoy bien gracias, esta es mi hija Tomoyo… Tomoyo ellos son Elizabeth y Clow Hiraguisawa.-

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y dijo –Mucho gusto-

-Vaya Sonomi tienes una hija preciosa- dijo Clow- cuantos años tienes querida

-dieciocho, pronto cumpliré diecinueve-

-Valla, entonces tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrar- dijo Elizabeth interviniendo en la conversación de Tomoyo y Clow

-No se… no estaba pensando en hacer fiesta- dijo Tomoyo un poco pensativa ya que ella no había esta pensando en hacer fiesta para celebrar su cumple años tenia mucho trabajo y la fiesta no estaba en sus planes pero podría hacer algo

-Y cuando es tu cumpleaños- pregunto Clow

-el tres de septiembre-

-Pero eso es en dos semanas-

-Es cierto… Tomoyo te gustaría que se hiciera una pequeña fiesta- dijo Sonomi, ya que tenía una idea para la fiesta de Tomoyo, y si ella aceptaba todo iría aun mejor de lo que ella planeaba

-De acuerdo- dijo Tomoyo con un poco de preocupación –el único problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo para planear la fiesta

-No te preocupes por nada Tomoyo, tu madre y yo nos aremos cargo- dijo Elizabeth, ella también pensaba que la fiesta era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaban

-Creo que tu y Eriol se llevaran muy bien- dijo Clow con un segundo sentido en sus palabras que solo el, Elizabeth y Sonomi se dieron cuenta

-Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre.

-Si, el es nuestro hijo y tiene veinte tres año, el llegara mañana ya que como el esta a cargo de la empresa tiene que dejar todo en orden antes de venir- dijo Elizabeth con mucho orgullo hacia Eriol que era un buen joven

Luego de un rato de conversar fueron a cenar, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso volvieron a la sala para seguir hablando pero a las diez Tomoyo se excuso.

-Bueno con su permiso yo me retiro, mañana debo madrugar-

-¿Querida a que te dedicas?- pregunto Elizabeth con lago de curiosidad por saber a que se dedicaba Tomoyo

-Soy la vicepresidenta de la compañía de la familia, soy diseñadora y modelo

-Así es Tomoyo es una de las diseñadoras mas importantes en Japón y además pronto ocupara la presidencia de la compañía y no solo eso Tomoyo es una de las modelos mas buscadas- dijo Sonomi con orgullo ya que Tomoyo era todo su orgullo

-Sorprendente- dijo Elizabeth admirada por Tomoyo- no solo trabajas en la compañía y diseñas sino que también eres modelo

-Si- dijo Tomoyo como si eso no fuera algo tan importante

Tomoyo finalmente se retiro dejando a su madre hablando con los invitados.

-Valla las cosas están funcionando mejor de lo que pensaba solo queda hablar con nuestros hijos para informarles todo

-Tienes toda la razón. Pero no creo tener problemas para que Tomoyo acepte- dijo Sonomi muy confiada

-Es cierto Eriol tampoco se podrá oponer a nuestras decisiones- comento Clow

-Además nosotros logramos hacer que Eriol no cometa un error casándose con la profesora de quinta esa… aunque el dijo que había terminado con ella pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que se vuelva a meter con ella, por otro lado casando a nuestros hijos formaremos la alianza de las compañías Hiraguisawa y Daidouji, logrando así tener mayores ventajas y mayor control en las producciones- dijo Elizabeth

-Tienes toda la razón Elizabeth, y la fiesta para Tomoyo será el lugar perfecto para anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos- dijo Clow muy feliz porque definitivamente Eriol y Tomoyo harían una muy buena pareja.

Los tres siguieron hablando un rato mas terminando de aclarar todo lo que se haría, al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto temprano, se arreglo y salio a trabajar, Tomoyo cuando llego al edificio donde estaba ubicado uno de los apartamentos de Tomoyo que ella utilizaba para trabajar en sus diseños y otro para que las modelos se probaran los trajes, en fin ese día Tomoyo tendría mucho trabajo que hacer ya que su colección estaba a punto de ser lanzada.

Por otro lado Eriol ya se encontraba en Japón después de un viaje tan largo necesitaba descansar, pero tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar que simplemente descansar, Eriol fue recibido por sus padres y fueron todos juntos a la mansión Daidouji cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Sonomi, luego de las presentaciones todos se fueron a arreglar para la cena pero antes de bajar en la habitación de Eriol se estaba llevando acabo una discusión.

-Eriol entiende que este compromiso es fundamental para la compañía- dijo Elizabeth tratando de convencer a su hijo

-Es cierto Eriol, además ya no estas con Kaho que te impide- añadió Clow

Luego de que los padres le explicaran a Eriol todo este acepto finalmente, además que podría perder. Mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a Tomoyo.

-Sonomi y Tomoyo a que hora piensa llegar- pregunto Elizabeth

-No lo se, se supone que ya debería estar aquí, ella nunca es impuntual- dijo Sonomi en tono preocupado por su hija ya que no había sabido nada de ella en todo el día

En ese momento entra una de las sirvientas con el teléfono en mano.

-Sra. Sonomi, tiene una llamada… es de su hija

Dicho esto le paso el teléfono a Sonomi quien lo cogio, cuando cerro les informó a los presentes que a Tomoyo se le había presentado un problema y no podría llegar a tiempo, luego de la cena se reunieron nuevamente en la sala y hay conversaron un poco y se pusieron a ver algunos álbum de Tomoyo y algunas de sus colecciones pasadas.

Eriol se sorprendió cuando vio las fotos de Tomoyo, era una hermosa chica pero a el eso no le importaba solo le importaba tres cosas de estas "negociaciones" o mejor dicho de su compromiso con esa joven.

La primera, era porque sus padres se lo habían pedido cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero la segunda era porque si se casaba con ella podía sacar muchas ventajas para la compañía que había estado dirigiendo además de que también controlaría la compañía Daidouji que muy pronto serian las empresas Hiraguisawa Daidouji C X A. y la tercera razón era porque tenia planeado desquitarse con Tomoyo por lo que Kaho le había hecho, la iba a enamorar y luego le destrozaría el corazón como aquella mujer le había hecho a el o peor. Después de ver las fotos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Ya era media noche cuando Tomoyo acababa de entrar a su casa, estaba muy cansada por lo que se dirigió a su habitación y se dio un relajante baño y se acostó, aunque apenas y van a entrar en el mes de septiembre la colección de invierno estaba por ser lanzada, por lo que Tomoyo tuvo que trabajar mucho, lo único que falta es arreglar unos cuantos detalles para que todo este listo.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo nuevamente se levanto temprano para prepararse para el viaje a Turquía que haría ese mismo día, cuando ya estaba lista entro su madre.

-Tomoyo, cariño a donde vas- pregunto su madre al verla tan arreglada

-Tengo que viajar a Turquía…- dijo Tomoyo mientras terminaba de arreglar si cartera- estaré aquí para la cena lo prometo-

-Hija tengo que decirte algo-

-Si, dime-

-Hija, te casaras con el hijo de Elizabeth y Clow-

Tomoyo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su madre con sorpresa

-De que estas hablando- dijo Tomoyo nerviosa

-Lo que escuchaste Tomoyo te casaras con Eriol Hiraguisawa- dijo Sonomi de lo mas calmada

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco- Tomoyo se estaba alterando no quería casarse y menos con una persona que nunca había visto

-Tomoyo es por el bien de la empresa, yo no estaré siempre y necesito a alguien de confianza que se quede a cargo de la empresa y te cuide-

-Pero yo puedo cuidarme sola y la empresa la puedo dirigir sin ningún problema-

-Eso lo se pero aun así necesito que la empresa quede en buenas mano y estoy segura de que cansándote con ese joven formaremos la alianza de su empresa con la nuestra, además recuerda lo que acordamos cuando te comprometiste con aquel joven, yo te buscaría un esposo si tu relación con el fallaba-

-Lo se…- Tomoyo suspiro ya vencida ante la decisión de su madre- esta bien me casare con ese joven, ahora con tu permiso tengo un viaje nos vemos para la cena- ahora si, Tomoyo necesitaba ese viaje, su madre le acaba de decir que se iba a casar con un joven al que no conocía pero simplemente no iba a armar un escándalo además tenia un viaje y eso la distraería un poco

Tomoyo salio de su habitación para dirigirse al aeropuerto para llegar a Turquía, mientras bajaba por las escaleras solo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su madre en la habitación que no se dio cuenta por donde iba por lo que tropezó con una persona pero estaba tan rápido que no se percato de quien era solo dijo. -Lo siento- y continúo su camino.

Eriol se sorprendió un poco no esperaba ver a Tomoyo tan rápido, pero ahora que la vio mejor se deba cuenta de que era una mujer muy hermosa su pelo negro con reflejos violeta que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, no llego a ver sus ojos por eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras, llevaba una minifalda negra con un cinturón plateado y una blusa del mismo color que el cinturón, la chaqueta la llevaba en sus manos esta era del mismo color que la falda, su cartera combinaba con la ropa y sus zapatillas de tacón eran de color negro, Tomoyo Daidouji no era una chica muy alta media aproximadamente un metro ochenta pero aun así tenia un hermoso cuerpo que podía dejar con la boca abierta a muchos hombres, su único defecto "era demasiado hermosa" y parecía una simple muñequita de porcelana tan frágil. "Será fácil destruirla" pensó Eriol

-Que triste ironía, tan hermosa y tanto que sufrirá- dijo Eriol para si

El día paso sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, faltaba solo una hora para la cena y Tomoyo acababa de llegar para su suerte no se topo con nadie de camino a su habitación.

Tomoyo se arreglo, antes de salir se coloco sus zapatillas y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido rojo con unas zapatillas negras (www.todoboda.es/directorio/bodas/imagenes/0000001620/fotos/op-casablanca1.jpg) su pelo estaba completamente suelto, y una maquillaje ligero, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde de seguro estaría todos ya que eran las siete. Cuando llego todos reencontraban en el salón tomando, inmediatamente Tomoyo entro todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-Tomoyo, pasa querida- dijo Sonomi mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija

-La mentó llegar tarde madre- dijo Tomoyo porque se había demorado unos minutos

-No es nada querida- dijo Elizabeth restándole importancia a la demora- estas preciosa-

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo por el halago de Elizabeth

-Tomoyo el es Eriol, el Hijo de Elizabeth y Clow- dijo Sonomi señalando el lugar donde Eriol estaba, este se levanto de su sitio y fue a donde Tomoyo se encontraba

-Un placer conocerla- dijo mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano

-El placer es mió joven Hiraguisawa-

Después de las presentaciones fueron a cenar, la cena transcurrió con normalidad luego de la cena, todos volvieron a la sala para seguir hablando de la fiesta de Tomoyo pero esta decidió salir al jardín para respirar un poco de aire ya que adentro se sentía que se iba a sofocar.

Tomoyo se sentó en una silla que parecía un columpio donde podían estar hasta tres personas luego de un rato de estar en silencio pensando en todo y recordó su viaje a Turquí el cual había hecho para encontrarse con Fransua Back ya que este era uno de los diseñadores mas importantes en Europa y había citado a Tomoyo para ver si ella o aceptaba ser su modelo para una de sus presentaciones a lo que Tomoyo había dicho que si, de pronto Tomoyo escucho un pequeño ruido que la hizo regresar a la realidad, cuando ella volteo a ver de donde provenía el ruido se percato de que no estaba sola hay cerca de ella se encontraba Eriol.

-Disculpa, puedo acompañarte- dijo mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras a Tomoyo

-Si- Tomoyo se hizo aun lado para que el tomara asiento, el cual se sentó cerca de ella, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba muy cerca de ella pero no hizo ni dijo nada para alejarse de el, después de todo el era su prometido

-Me dijo tu madre que eras modelo y una de las diseñadoras mas importante de Japón- dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio que los había rodeado

-Así es-

-Valla además de que eres la vicepresidenta de la compañía de tu familia, eres diseñadora y modelo… no es muy cansado para ti-

-No… además tengo entendido de que usted es quien dirige la compañía de su familia, ósea que no hay mucha diferencia Hiraguisawa-

-Por favor llámame Eriol, Tomoyo, después de todos nos vamos a casar- dijo Eriol con su segunda intención de lo cual Tomoyo no se percato.

-De acuerdo-

-Entonces Tomoyo que te parece si mañana me muestras la ciudad-

-Bueno pero seria después de las cuatro ya que todavía tengo que terminar con unos detalles para la colección además debo ir a la empresa-

-Entonces nos vemos a las cinco ¿te parece bien?-

-Si-

Eriol empezó a acercarse mas a Tomoyo, Tomoyo al darse cuenta decidió pararse y dar una vuelta por el jardín pero Eriol la siguió

-¿Qué paso Tomoyo?- pregunto Eriol tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia el de manera que Tomoyo quedo en brazos de Eriol

-No pasa nada- dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa por la distancia tan corta que había entre ella y Eriol por lo que puso sus manos en el pecho de Eriol tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ambos pero definitivamente no lo consiguió Eriol la acerco aun mas y empezó a cerrar el espacio que los dividía pero justo cuando iba a lograr su objetivo Tomoyo volteo la cabeza lo que ocasiono que Eriol le diera un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo enfurecer a Eriol quien la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo directamente pero esta vez sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos por Sonomi.

-Tomoyo… donde estas- preguntaba Sonomi desde la terraza

-Ya voy- dijo Tomoyo lo suficientemente alto para que su madre la escuchara –con tu permiso me llaman- y dicho esto Eriol soltó a Tomoyo la cual fue al encuentro de su madre

-Donde estabas- pregunto Sonomi mientras se dirigía a la sala con Tomoyo detrás

-Estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco-

-Y Eriol- pregunto Sonomi sabiendo muy bien que el joven había seguido a su hija

Tomoyo no pudo contestar debido a que en ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar –discúlpenme un momento- dijo Tomoyo mientras contestaba su celular

Conversación Telefónica

-Alo- contestó Tomoyo su celular

-Srta. Daidoji tenemos un problema con una de las fábricas de Inglaterra- dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-Hubo una pequeña explosión en el área de prueba lo cual ha provocado que se paren todas las producciones-

-Hay alguien herido-

-Aun no se sabe, estamos trabajando para sacar a tres personas que quedaron atrapadas, pero seria bueno que viniera-

-De acuerdo, mañana saldré para allá-

-La estaremos esperando Srta.-

Fin de la Conversación Telefónica

Esto era lo que me faltaba aun su colección no estaba completa y ya tenia que ir hasta Inglaterra para resolver mas problemas, no obstante le había prometido a Eriol que lo llevaría a conocer Tomoeda pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre

-Sucedió algo Tomoyo- pregunto Sonomi al ver el tono que uso denotaba que algo había pasado

-Mañana debo ir a Inglaterra-

-Pero porque-pregunto Clow por la repentina decisión de Tomoyo

-Es que solicitan mi presencia para resolver algunos detalles… si me permiten voy a arreglar mis maletas- dijo Tomoyo mientras se disponía a salir

-Tomoyo espera… porque no te vas con Eriol el también debe volver a Inglaterra ya que la empresa no se puede dirigir sola- dijo Elizabeth deteniendo a Tomoyo

-Es una gran idea Elizabeth- apoyo Sonomi

-Entonces ya esta dicho mañana te iras con Eriol y así te puedes que dar en la casa o en el departamento de Eriol- dijo Clow

-Creo que nos quedaríamos en el apartamento seria mas discreto para que Tomoyo no tenga que enfrentar tanta publicidad si va a resolver algunos problemas de la compañía- dijo Eriol quien había escuchado toda la conversación

-No creo que sea necesario, mejor será que me quede en uno de los hoteles que tiene nuestra compañía allá- Tomoyo definitivamente no estaba muy de acuerdo con quedarse con Eriol y menos en su departamento

-Para nada querida, lo mejor será que te quedes con Eriol estaré mas tranquila si el esta contigo además esta es una de las temporadas mas altas dudo que logres conseguir alguna habitación para alojarte- dijo Sonomi tratando de convencer a su hija

-Pero madre seguramente Eriol tiene pensado pasarse algunos días aquí-

-De hecho no, Tomoyo debo volver a Inglaterra ya que como mi madre dijo anteriormente la compañía no puede dirigirse sola- dijo Eriol tranquilamente "definitivamente voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad"

Tomoyo resignada dijo- esta bien, nos iremos mañana… con permiso- y sin mas se fue a su habitación arreglo unas maletas para el viaje, cuando Tomoyo iba a coger su teléfono para reservar los boletos alguien toco a su puerta pensando que era su madre dijo –pase- fue lo único que dijo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Eriol que entro decididamente y se coloco a unos pasos de Tomoyo

Eriol observo a Tomoyo de arriba abajo ya que esta se había quitado el vestido y ahora llevaba puesta una bata en forma de un vestidito por encima de las rodillas "un poco corto" pensó Eriol "o demasiado corto" ya que estaba muy arriba de las rodillas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, Tomoyo no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje solamente le quedaba el brillo de labios.

-¿Pase tu inspección?- pregunto Tomoyo con sarcasmos –si no te das cuenta estaba por reservar los boletos para partir mañana a primera hora-

-Si, venia a decirte que nos iremos en la aerolínea de mi familia y que no reserves los boletos ya que lo he hecho… ah una cosa más partiremos mañana a las cinco y media si no te molesta-

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto muy temprano para estar lista para las cinco y media, Tomoyo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de tela y una blusa de tirito roja, sus zapatillas siempre de tacón eran negras y no llevaba nada de maquillaje solo llevaba puesto lápiz negro, rimel y un brillo labial ligero, cuando ya estaba lista salio, cuando llego a la planta baja Eriol la esperaba en el pasillo el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa azul marino y sus zapatos negros.

-Ya estas, lista- pregunto Eriol

-Si- dijo Tomoyo, Eriol le informo que ya había alguien esperándolos para llevarlos al aeropuerto, Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron de todos y salieron, pocos minutos mas tarde ya estaban en el aeropuerto apunto de abordar.

Una vez ya en el avio ambos se acomodaron en los asientos hasta que el avión despego luego de lo cual Eriol se levanto.

-quieres algo de tomar- pregunto Eriol desde el mini bar.

-no gracias-

-en un rato nos traerán el desayuno- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Tomoyo

-gracias- dijo Tomoyo sinceramente

-¿Por qué?-

Tomoyo lo miro –no lo se pero gracias-

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Daidouji

-Sonomi ya le informaste a Tomoyo sobre tu problema- pregunto Elizabeth

-No, y no quiero tratar ese tema con ella además mejor preparemos las invitaciones para el cumpleaños de Tomoyo-

Elizabeth y Sonomi continuaron charlando sobre cosas de la fiesta mientras que por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en Inglaterra luego de cinco horas de vuelo Eriol invito a Tomoyo a comer .

-Tomoyo que te parece si vamos a comer- pregunto Eriol con interés

-Prefiero pasar por la compañía primero si no te molesta- contesto Tomoyo con algo de preocupación

-No hay problema-

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a la empresa luego de lo cual tuvo que retirarse para revisar que todo estuviera en orden en su compañía después de eso, pasaron cinco horas y Tomoyo no había logrado terminar de trabajar. Eriol anteriormente luego de dos horas había vuelto y le pido a Tomoyo que fueran a comer para que tuviera fuerzas y pudiera continuar pero Tomoyo prefirió quedarse a terminar cosa que aun no había hecho. Remover esos escombros y hablar con las familias de las personas que se encontraban atrapadas además de hablar con la prensa entre otras cosas era algo cansado.

Habían pasado siete horas después de que Eriol y Tomoyo llegaran, ya eran las siete de la noche cuando por fin lograron sacar a las personas que estaban atrapadas las cuales fueron enviadas a un hospital para que fueran atendidos por suerte las tres personas que estaban atrapadas estaban con vida, Eriol se le acerco a tomoyo una vez esta hubo terminado de dar las ordenes para que todos se retiraran ya que continuarían al día siguiente para que todo estuviera en funcionamiento nuevamente.

-Tomoyo vamos a cenar, nos has comido nada en todo el día- dijo Eriol casi como una suplica ya que le preocupaba que Tomoyo no hubiera comido desde el medio día "claro tengo que hacer el papel de buena persona que se preocupa por ella si solo supiera que se dirige a su perdición… la haré sufrir hasta mas no poder" pensó Eriol

-De acuerdo Eriol-

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a uno de los restaurantes mas importantes de Londres, pero para el momento en que entraron ya todos los medios de la prensa estaban enterados de que la modelo, diseñadora y empresaria Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba en Inglaterra con el empresario Eriol Hiraguisawa por lo que para todo Londres no paso desapercibido esto. Tomoyo se sentía un poco incomoda ya que no se había ido a arreglar pero claro ella no estaba mal arreglada solo que le hubiera gustado arreglarse mejor después de todo un día de trabajo.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban bajo las miradas de todos pero a ambos simplemente no le molestaba ya que estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de atención, luego de que cenaron, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Eriol cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida para la prensa.

Eran como las diez de la noche, Tomoyo ya se encontraba relajada después de un largo baño, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de color rosado y una blusa de tirito ajustada a su figura la cual era de color blanco, ella se encontraba en la sala revisando unos papeles mientras que Eriol se estaba bañando, el sonido de la puerta saco a Tomoyo de sus pensamiento.

-Quien será a esta hora- se pregunto mientras abría la puerta, delante de ella se encontraba una mujer delgada de cabello rojizo y ojos de color marrones claro la cual miro a Tomoyo de arriba abajo.

Kaho se puso furiosa al ver a Tomoyo por lo cual la arrempujo y con toda su ira pregunto –quien eres tu y que haces aquí-

Tomoyo no sabia porque fue que la joven frente a ella reacciono de esa manera por lo cual dijo-disculpe la puedo ayudar en algo-

La respuesta de Tomoyo hizo enfurecer mas a Kaho la cual tomo con brusquedad a Tomoyo del brazo y la arrojo al mueble –te pregunte que quien eres y que haces en el departamento de Eriol-

-Ella es mi prometida y esta aquí porque esta haciéndole una visita a su futuro esposo- dijo Eriol interviniendo en la "pequeña conversación de Kaho y Tomoyo". Eriol se acerco con cautela y libero a Tomoyo de las "garras" de Kaho

-Disculpa Eriol pero si todas las mujeres que van a venir a tu departamento son así avísame para conseguirme un gualda espalda o para no volver a abrir la puerta –dijo Tomoyo ya al lado de Eriol

-Tu prometida- dijo Kaho aun no creyendo lo que había escuchado

-Si soy su prometida Tomoyo Daidouji…- Tomoyo no pudo continuar porque Kaho la interrumpió

-Tomoyo Daidouji la modelo, diseñadora y empresaria japonesa- simplemente no podía creer que Eriol estuviera con esa mujer, era cierto que ella era una simple maestra y que Eriol era un gran empresario pero que el se fijara en modelos era otra cosa y simplemente no podía creerlo

-La misma, un placer en conocerla Srta.….-

-Kaho Mizuki –

-Y que te trae por aquí Kaho- dijo Eriol como si la presencia de la mujer que el amaba ya no fuera nada para el

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso la otra noche- dijo Kaho haciendo de cuenta que Tomoyo no estaba

-Te dije que lo que paso la otra noche no tiene importancia- dijo Eriol de manera seductora y al igual que Kaho olvido que Tomoyo se encontraba cerca

Tomoyo dándose cuenta que ella no tenia nada que hacer hay dijo –con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación- pero Eriol no dejo que ella se fuera porque la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el luego de lo cual la condujo al mueble haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas y Kaho se sentó en frente de ellos

Tomoyo dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía Eriol le dijo al oído en un susurro que solo ella y Eriol pudieron escuchar –acepto- lo que provoco que Eriol le sonriera de una manera seductora

Eriol empezó a acercarse a Tomoyo, cada segundo que pasaba crecía la tensión en el ambiente mientras ellos se acercaban mas hasta que rozaron sus labios lo que al principio empezó con un ligero rose o como un simple juego para ellos termino por convertirse en una batalla de poderes cosa que dejo a Kaho con la boca abierta

-"que sabor tan dulce tiene… si no me separo ahora de ella su aroma terminara por embriagar por completo, Dios como una mujer puede tener un aroma tan dulce, un aroma a lilas y ese sabor tan dulce como la fresa, cuando empecé a besarla sentí como su una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo" mientras Eriol seguía pensando en la mujer a la que estaba besando sus manos empezaros a recorrer el muslo de Tomoyo que tenia al descubierto debido a que los pantalones eran muy cortos

Kaho ya no podía soportar más lo que estaba viendo y con un ligero carraspeo devolvió a ambos a la realidad, cosa que ella aprovecho para decir –no pensé que te gustaran las modelos, Eriol-

Tomoyo no sabia que hacer por lo que decidió retirarse a su habitación –Eriol discúlpame pero me voy a retirar así puedes hablar tranquilamente con tu invitada- pero antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso a Eriol que mas bien fue como un roce y con esto se retiro a su habitación, lo que provoco que Kaho se sintiera feliz

-Y menos las niñas- dijo Kaho para que Eriol le volviera a prestar atención

-Sabes Kaho la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo Eriol ignorando el ultimo comentario acerca de Tomoyo –te iba a decir que termináramos pero al verte que aquel hombre preferí que pensaras que fuiste tu la que me engaño y no al revés y si me disculpas retírate porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con mi prometida…- Eriol sabia que esto la haría enfurecer –y con respecto a tu comentario de que no pensabas que salía con modelos te equivocas por que he salido con muchas pero al igual que tu también tengo mis secretos y para tu información Tomoyo no es un niña… quizás en la edad lo sea pero para otras cosas es mas mujer de lo que tu eres…-

Nota de la Autora: chicos espero que le guste este primer capitulo en es siguiente verán un poco mas de esta continuación y muchas cosas mas, dejen comentarios y cualquier cosa escríbannos a geltms de Hotmail.


	2. Viaje a Londres Part I

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_-Y menos las niñas- dijo Kaho para que Eriol le volviera a prestar atención _

_-Sabes Kaho la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo Eriol ignorando el ultimo comentario acerca de Tomoyo –te iba a decir que termináramos pero al verte que aquel hombre preferí que pensaras que fuiste tu la que me engaño y no al revés y si me disculpas retírate porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con mi prometida…- Eriol sabia que esto la haría enfurecer –y con respecto a tu comentario de que no pensabas que salía con modelos te equivocas por que he salido con muchas pero al igual que tu también tengo mis secretos y para tu información Tomoyo no es un niña… quizás en la edad lo sea pero para otras cosas es mas mujer de lo que tu eres…-_

**Viaje A Inglaterra Part. 1**

Kaho no se esperaba ese comentario por parte del oji-azul pero definitivamente no se quedaría con esa –Enserio, pues solo te diré que cuando dejes los juegos con las niñas puedes buscarme porque a pesar de todo yo te amo…-

-Me amas –respondió el oji-azul con sarcasmo –tu no sabes lo que es el amor y si ya terminaste hazme el favor de irte-

-Esta bien me iré pero recuerda que hasta ahora yo soy la única capas de cumplir todos tus caprichos y soy capaz de hacer todo lo que tu me pidas –con ese comentario, Kaho sabia que podría volver a tener al oji-azul a sus pies, el no podría rechazar una oferta así de tentadora

-Kaho no te rebajes a tanto, entiéndelo de una buena vez, ahora estoy con Tomoyo y pronto nos casaremos… ah y no te preocupes recordare mandarte una invitación para la boda –Eriol sabia que estaba hiriendo el orgullo de Kaho pero después de lo que ella le hizo no podía perdonarla así por así, además tendía mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de esa mujer enfrente de el

-Nos veremos pronto Eriol- dijo la pelirroja mientras rozaba los labios del oji-azul con los de ella –hasta entonces- y con esto dicho se retiro.

Eriol se levanto del mueble y cero la puerta que la pelirroja había dejado abierta al irse, luego de esto se dirigió a su habitación para descansar y poder pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado esa noche.

Tomoyo ya se había acostado pero no podía conciliar el sueño, "como poder dormir después de lo que paso con Eriol… cuando el me beso sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza… pero solo era una juego ¿verdad? Simplemente un juego". Luego de un buen rato por fin la amatista se quedo dormida.

Mientras que nuestro joven oji-azul pensaba algo parecido a la joven amatista "ahora mas que nunca necesito conquistarla, la voy a enamorar y luego la haré sufrir… se que no le soy indiferente solo tengo que pensar muy bien que piezas mover y ella caerá rendida a mi, pero debo admitir que nunca había probado un sabor tan dulce como el que tiene ella" luego de un rato pensando decidió descansar tenia muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

Los primeros rayos del sol le pegaban en la cara, ya era hora de levantarse tenia que ir a la empresa y definitivamente no podía quedarse en la cama aunque le hubiera encantado, sus ojos amatistas se abrieron lentamente al nuevo día que tenia enfrente, se levanto y arreglo la cama y se fue a bañar para ese día se puso una mini falda en tela ajustada crema y una blusa con un escote estilo halter de tirito de color negro y la chaqueta del mismo color que la farda la tenia en sus manos, llevaba una cartera que combinaban muy bien con su atuendo y unas zapatillas de tacón marrón, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, cuando salio de la habitación se topo con el oji-azul.

-Buenos días- dijo la amatista para luego colocar sus cosas encima de una silla para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Muy buenos días, veo que ya estas lista para ir a trabajar- respondió el oji-azul dándole un rápido vistazo a Tomoyo, le gustaba la manera de vestir de ella discreta pero atrevida, sencilla y a la vez tan deseable, definitivamente para el era una mujer muy encantadora

-Si, quiero dejar hoy todo listo para poder regresar a Japón, tengo un par de compromisos que necesitan que los atiendan rápido-

-Te refieres a tus diseños-

-Así es pronto la colección de invierno saldrá y necesito terminar con los detalles- en eso suena el celular de Tomoyo, ella se dirige a donde esta su cartera y lo saca, observa el numero en la pantalla y contesta.

Conversación Telefónica

-Alo- dijo la amatista

-Tomoyo hasta que alfil te encuentro- dijo una persona al otro lado de la línea

-Pasa algo malo Soldri- Soldri es la mano derecha de Tomoyo en el área de diseños

-Lo que pasa es que una de las modelos se fracturo un tobillo y necesitamos a alguien para que la reemplace- Soldri es un joven alto, apuesto, con una excelente figura sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro y su pelo es de color negro, ha sido la mano derecha de la amatista desde que ella ingreso en el mundo de la moda, en muy raras ocasiones este la llama para resolver algún problema ya que casi siempre el mismo los resuelve pero ahora esta algo ocupado porque esta comprando las cosas que faltan para que cuando Tomoyo vuelva a Japón este mas liviana.

-Valla… quien fue la que se lastimo- pregunto con interés ya que ella siempre se ha preocupado por sus modelos

-Line Coralia-

-Será difícil encontrar a alguien que la reemplace, ella es una profesional en su trabajo y no puedo poner a una novata… como fue que paso-

-Parece que se estaba ejercitando y por un descuido se fracturo el tobillo, pero no te preocupes esta bien solo necesita descansar por un tiempo y estará repuesta- dijo el peli-negro conociendo como es la amatista seguro se atrevería a regresar en un segundo para encargarse de todo ella misma cosa que no podía ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer

-Comprendo, bueno veré que hago, cuando aya conseguido a la sustituta te hablare-

-De acuerdo- el peli-negro no buscaba el mismo a quien sustituiría a la modelo porque la joven amatista es muy exigente en eso pero cuando la llegan a conocer se dan cuenta de que ella es una persona dulce y siempre se preocupa por todos

Fin de la Conversación Telefónica

-No puedo creerlo ahora que voy a hacer- se preguntaba la amatista ya que no se esperaba que algo así sucediera estando ella fuera pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Que paso- pregunto el oji-azul interesado porque se notaba a legua que la amatista estaba preocupada por algo y el como buen "prometido" debía ayudar

-Nada solo que una de las modelos se fracturo el tobillo y necesito encontrar a alguien para sustituirla porque por lo visto ella no podrá modelar los diseños- dijo pensativa, a quien poner en el lugar de Line

-No te preocupes sabrás como solucionarlo eres una mujer inteligente seguro hallaras la manera de resolver este dilema- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Gracias-

-De nada, en el tiempo que te conozco me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy trabajadora y eso es lo que admiro de ti, pero porque no salimos, se nos va a hacer tarde y en el camino puedes ir pensando a quien pondrás como modelo-

-Si- no se esperaba ese comentario por parte del oji-azul

Tomoyo tomo sus cosas y se coloco las gafas de sol, y salio del apartamento seguida por el oji-azul, en el camino la amatista solo pensaba a quien poner como modelo, al rato pensó en una persona que podría ayudarla, tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero muy conocido por ella, Eriol solo la observaba de reojo ya que tenia que estar pendiente a la calle por la que iban

Conversación Telefónica

-Alo, Sakura-

-¡Tomoyo! Como estas, tu madre me dijo que tuviste que viajar a Inglaterra- dijo una castaña muy feliz

-Estoy bien gracias, si tuve que venir a Inglaterra para resolver algunos problemas que surgieron, perdón por no haberme comunicado contigo antes- dijo una amatista igual de emocionada que la castaña

-No te preocupes recuerda que lo primero es resolver los problemas además eres una persona muy ocupada y recuerda que estoy ayudando a tu madre con lo de la fiesta-

-Gracias-

-Cuéntame y a que debo tu llamada-

-Bueno necesito un favor tuyo-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Lo que pasa es que Soldri me llamo hace un rato para decirme que Line se fracturó el tobillo y necesitamos a alguien para que la reemplace-

-Valla, eso es malo-

-Si, por eso se me ocurrió que tú podrías sustituirla-

-¡Que! Te has vuelto loca-

-No, pero en verdad Sakura, además seguro que a Shaoran le gustara verte modelar-

Ese comentario y hizo sonrojar a la castaña- Tomoyo no digas eso-

-Ja, ja, ja sigues igual que siempre, pero dime me harás es favor-

-Solo porque tú me lo pides-

-Gracias-

-Bueno te dejo que ya debo de empezar las clases-

-De acuerdo hablamos cuando yo llegue, y comunícate con Soldri para que se pongan de acuerdo para ensayar los movimientos-

-OK nos veremos cuando vuelvas, adiós-

-Adiós-

Fin de la Conversación Telefónica

Tomoyo suspiro ya que había conseguido que Sakura modelara sus diseños, solo necesitaba terminar el problema que había en la fábrica aquí en Inglaterra y regresaría a Japón para terminar con todo el trabajo que tenia pendiente

-Pudiste conseguir a otra modelo- pregunto el oji-azul

-Si, pero ella no es modelo-

-Entonces- pregunto extrañado ya que se suponía que debía encontrar a una modelo para que modelara sus diseños

-Ella se ha dedicado a ser maestra, es una gran amiga mía y se que ella puede hacer lo que una modelo profesional aria por eso la elegí además es muy linda- dijo recordando a la castaña

-Comprendo… por cierto hoy tienes mucho trabajo que hacer hoy-

-No de hecho no, solo debo resolver un par de cosas-

-Que te parece si te llevo a conocer Londres-

-Pero tienes que trabajar-

-Se supone que estaría dos o tres semanas fuera no tengo tanto trabajo así que no hay problema, que dices-

-Me encantaría- la amatista estaba muy feliz, era cierto que había ido muchas veces a Inglaterra pero solo había sido por cosas del trabajo nunca para divertirse y esta era un ocasión perfecta para disfrutar de Londres –pero en dos días volveré a Japón-

-Por que tan rápido- el esperaba que ella se quedara un poco mas ya que así podría llegar a conocer a la amatista mejor y saber cual seria su siguiente movimiento

-Tu sabes bien porque-

El resto del camino estuvo tranquilo solo hacían comentarios sobre algún tema o algo para mantener la conversación, Eriol dejo a Tomoyo en donde estaba el edificio que era de la corporación Daidouji y se retiro no sin antes acordar a que hora se verían para salir y ver Londres luego de lo cual se fue a sus compañía

Por otra parte en Japón están con los preparativos de la fiesta de Tomoyo

-Sonomi entonces estas de acuerdo con que la fiesta sea de disfraces- pregunto Elizabeth mientras veía algunas cosas que se verían muy bien para la fiesta

-Si, de esa manera las cosas serán más divertidas, no crees- respondió Sonomi mientras elegía un atuendo para la fiesta

-Y que se pondrá Tomoyo-

-Por ella no te preocupes, ella tiene una colección de trajes en su habitación que nunca ha usado además que esos diseños no salieron en la colección de otoño como sea esos diseños no van a salir el la colección para Halowen-

-Y eso porque-

-Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo hizo esos diseños para su colección pero decidió que no los iba a lanzar con la colección de invierno ya que tiene otros diseños para lanzarlos y decidió que los regalaría a una fundación de ayuda para los niños, pero que se quedaría con uno o dos de esos trajes-

-Comprendo, entonces solo faltaría el traje de Eriol-

-No creo que sea necesario que te parece si cuando terminemos aquí vamos a la casa, Tomoyo también tiene entre sus diseños algunos trajes para hombres

-O sea que solo faltamos nosotros-

Ambas mujeres seguían eligiendo una que otra cosa para la fiesta, mientras que Clow se encargaba de todo lo que se servirá cuando de pronto Sonomi se sintió mal, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió dejar las compras hasta hay y la llevo a la casa donde llamaron al medico personal de la familia el cual luego de examinarla le dijo que debía cuidarse ya que su enfermedad se estaba empeorando

Sonomi tenia una enfermedad muy rara la cual le estaba quitando la vida lentamente, el doctor le dijo que solo le quedaba un mese y algo de vida debido a lo terrible que era la enfermedad

Volviendo a Londres- Inglaterra

Eriol le había mostrado algunos de los lugares turísticos en Londres, luego la llevo a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Londres cuando salieron del restaurante un grupo de reporteros los rodearon haciendo preguntas acerca de la relación que había entre ellos.

-Sr. Hiraguisawa que clase de relación lleva con la Srta. Daidouji- pregunto uno de los reporteros

-Ella es mi prometida- respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

-Srta. Daidouji que opina de esto su ex prometido Daniel Kilian-

-No se, tengo algún tiempo que no estoy en contacto con el- contesto la amatista, a ella no le gustaba hablar de Daniel después de lo que había pasado entre ellos

Las preguntas que le hacían los reporteros eran individuales porque habían logrado separar a la pareja haciendo dos grupos de reporteros

-Sr. Hiraguisawa que pasara con la Srta. Mizuki –

-Ella solo fue algo temporal ahora estoy con Tomoyo y no vamos a casar-

Esto provoco que otra ola de preguntas pero Eriol lo único que dijo fue que la información del compromiso de el con Tomoyo la vendería a la revista que mas pagara por esa información y sin mas salio del grupo para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el otro grupo de reporteros que estaban preguntándole a Tomoyo acerca de su próxima colección, para el oji-azul no fue difícil llegar a donde estaba la amatista y sacarla de hay luego de lo cual la llevo a un ultimo lugar antes de regresar al departamento.

-A donde vamos- pregunto la amatista con algo de curiosidad ya que ese no era el trayecto que los llevaría hasta el departamento

-Es una sorpresa- dijo el oji-azul con algo de misterio en su voz

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a una especie de jardín oculto en el cual se encontraba un lago, la luz de la luna y el hermoso cielo estrellado le daba un toque romántico al lugar, la joven amatista quedo encantada con el lugar, se sintió como una niña pequeña, simplemente por un impulso se puso a correr y llego hasta el medio de un puente que pasaba por encima del lago y se recostó en la baranda viendo directamente el lago y todo el esplendor que lo rodeaba, Eriol se acerco lentamente hasta quedar atrás de Tomoyo, ella al percatarse de que Eriol estaba atrás de ella dijo.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo sin voltearse definitivamente no podía aparta la vista de el lago reflejando la luna y todo el alrededor de este donde innumerables flores y las estrellas que se apreciaban en ese lugar, todo era fantástico, estaba tan concentrada en admirar que no se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba muy cerca de ella, hasta que el la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, podía sentir la calida respiración de el en su cuello, la amatista estaba nerviosa no se esperaba eso de parte del oji-azul

-No tanto como tu- le susurro el oji-azul al oído, el sintió como la joven amatista tembló ante esas palabras y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del oji-azul –tu belleza no tiene comparación Tomoyo-

-E-Eriol será mejor que regresemos al departamen… -Pero la amatista estaba muy nerviosa y no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como el oji-azul empezó a besarle el cuello

-Sabes –dijo casi como un ronroneo –el día que llegue a Tomoeda vi unas fotos tuyas, pude darme cuenta de que eras una mujer hermosa pero cuando te vi me dejaste cautivado- Eriol hizo girar a Tomoyo lentamente quedando ella frente a frente a el cosa que el aprovecho para rozar sus labios –aquella noche que pude probar tu labios –dijo mientras volvía a rozar sus labios con los de ella –terminaste por hechizarme- dijo esto mientras profundizaba un poco el beso- nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti por ninguna otra mujer- el oji-azul podía sentir como la joven amatista se estremecía al escucharlo decir esas frases

-E-E-Eriol- pero las palabras de Tomoyo fueron acalladas por los labios del oji-azul a la amatista esto la sorprendió mucho pero no tardo en responderle el beso, era tan dulce, como si quisiera transmitirle lo que el sentía por ella, ni siquiera con Daniel había sentido todo lo que el oji-azul le transmitía, "es una sensación de calidez que no puedo describir, este beso es tan dulce pero a la vez apasionado" pensaba la joven amatista

-"Ya callo ante mi, no puedo creer lo ingenua que es… pero Dios- se recriminó mentalmente –sus labios tienen ese sabor tan dulce y su aroma a lilas me embriaga" el oji-azul no sabia porque le encantaba el sabor que los labios de la joven amatista tenían.

Las manos de oji-azul empezaron a subir lentamente acariciando el cuerpo de la amatista…


	3. Un Viaje A Londres Parte II

_Capitulo Anterior_

_-"Ya callo ante mi, no puedo creer lo ingenua que es… pero Dios- se recriminó mentalmente –sus labios tienen ese sabor tan dulce y su aroma a lilas me embriaga" el oji-azul no sabia porque le encantaba el sabor que los labios de la joven amatista tenían._

_Las manos de oji-azul empezaron a subir lentamente acariciando el cuerpo de la amatista…_

**Un Viaje A Inglaterra Parte II**

El simplemente no podía evitarlo, el aroma de esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos lo estaba volviendo loco, "tengo que separarme de ella si no terminare por hacerla mía… pero ella no rechaza mi caricias… se que debo moverme lento con ella pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo" el oji-azul no podía detenerse, necesitaba mas, pero por suerte para ambos el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar lo cual separó a la pareja.

Una vez que la respiración de la amatista se normalizo se dispuso a contestar su teléfono.

Conversación Telefónica

-Alo- contesto el teléfono

-Hola Tomoyo, como estas, querida- pregunto su madre al otro lado del teléfono

-Bien y tu mamá-

-Estamos bien querida-

-Estaré de regreso dentro de dos días-

-Pero porque no te que das hasta la semana entrante- dijo Sonomi con algo de interés, no esperaba que su hija regresara tan pronto

-Es que tengo mucho trabajo allá- para la amatista quedarse mas tiempo era un riesgo, el cual no estaba dispuesta a correr.

-Eso lo se, pero recuerda que la empresa allá necesita que alguien la vigile después de lo que paso por lo menos durante una semana hasta que todo se normalice-

-Es cierto- dijo algo pensativa no podía dejar que la empresa luego de lo que paso, su madre tenia razón por lo menos durante una semana debería quedarse hasta que todo estuviera en orden nuevamente, aun alguno de los empleados están un poco asustado por la explosión

-Que dices te quedaras hasta la semana entrante-

Tomoyo dio un suspiro antes de responderle a su madre –si- fue lo único que dijo

-Bueno querida no te preocupes, todo estará en orden para cuando regreses, por cierto la fiesta va a hacer de disfraces-

-OK, tengo que colgar- y sin esperar respuesta de parte de su madre cerro el teléfono

Fin de la Conversación Telefónica

-Pasa algo Tomoyo- pregunto el oji-azul al ver lo callada que se había quedado la amatista

-No, nada solo que mi madre quiere que me quede hasta la semana entrante para que nos aseguremos de que todo esta en orden- la amatista al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos se puso algo nerviosa, se había olvidado de que el oji-azul estaba hay –bueno que te parece si nos vamos al departamento… mañana tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Si-

El camino al departamento de Eriol transcurrió con total tranquilidad ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, cuando llegaron simplemente se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano y se arreglaron para ir a trabajar, en el camino a la compañía no hablaron mucho y decidieron no mencionar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando llegaron a la compañía Daidouji, Eriol estaciono su auto.

-Tomoyo a que hora paso por ti, para ir a comer- pregunto el oji-azul necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ellas después de lo que paso entre ellos, simplemente había movido dos piezas de su tablero de ajedrez pero había fallado en uno de esos movimientos

-No puedo ir a comer contigo hoy Eriol, quede de ir con Fransua Back, uno de los diseñadores mas importantes de Europa ya que el quiere que modele para una de sus colecciones y quede de verlo hoy- para la amatista este contrato era muy importante ya que de esa manera se le abrirían nuevas puertas en el mundo de la moda

-Comprendo entonces paso por ti para ir a cenar- Eriol simplemente no se daría por vencido

-Si, nos vemos a la misma hora- la amatista se disponía a salir del carro del oji azul, pero el la tomo por el brazo y la jalo asía si para poderla besar

-Tomoyo lo que te dije anoche es cierto-

-Pensare en eso- con lo cual se soltó del agarre del oji-azul y salio del carro

La mañana transcurrió con calma para los jóvenes, al medio día a la amatista le informan que Fransua la buscaba, luego de lo cual ambos salen a comer a un restaurante de comida Italiana

-Entonces Tomoyo que decides, serás mi modelo para mi colección de invierno-

-Será todo un placer pero cuando lanzaras la colección-

-Comprendo tu preocupación ya que también lanzaras tu colección de invierno, yo lanzare la mía el tres de octubre-

-Eso es dos semanas luego de que yo lance la mía-

-Entonces no hay problema en que modeles para mí-

-No- dijo la amatista feliz de poder modelar para Fransua

-Bueno entonces nos mantendremos en contacto- a Fransua le agradaba la idea de que la modelo mas buscada en el continente asiático pudiera modelar alguno de sus diseños, nadie se esperaría que ella fuera una de las modelos, esto seria un gran paso para el y no solo para el si no también para la amatista ya que se le abrirán mas puertas en el mundo de la moda

-Si- ambos continuaron comiendo y platicando sobre diversos temas.

No obstante por otro lado el joven oji-azul se encontraba en su oficina, estaba apunto de irse a comer cuando su secretaria le informo que una joven lo buscaba y el sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que la hiciera pasar, pero no se esperaba ver a Kaho en su oficina luego de lo que el le había dicho, la mujer estaba vestida de una manera muy provocadora.

-Que haces aquí Kaho- dijo de una manera cortante, no le agradaba ver mucho a esa mujer luego de lo que ella le hizo

-Valla, ya ni siquiera me saludas con un abrazo- dijo la pelirroja ignorando el todo que había usado el oji azul al verla

-Si no te molesta preferiría que te marcharas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para tener que hablar contigo-

-Pero no me trates así- dijo de una manera seductora la mujer mientras se le acercaba al oji azul –después de todo lo que hicimos y pasamos juntos no me digas que no me quieres volver a ver o a tenerme entre tus brazos –

-Kaho ya te lo dije, estoy comprometido y lo nuestro ya fue- dijo el oji-azul mientras despegaba a Kaho de el, ya que la mujer lo había abrazado dándole una vista de sus atributos.

-Eso no es cierto… tu me amas y yo a ti también te amo- dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz

-Tu nunca me amaste Kaho, solo jugaste conmigo, pero recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en el departamento… lo recuerdas… te dije que el día en que te encontré con el otro era para romper porque yo no te amaba, tu solo fuiste un entretenimiento para mi- el oji-azul se estaba alterando esa mujer podía sacarlo de sus casillas algunas veces

-Eso no es cierto, tu me amas, lo se- Kaho no se iba a dar por vencida así de fácil, ella lucharía por lo que quería y ella quería al oji-azul

-Entiéndelo de una buena vez Kaho, yo nunca te ame solo fuiste un juego, una simple diversión para mi, solo eso y ahora hazme el favor de irte-

-No, no me iré me niego a creer eso que dices además si enserio ibas a romper conmigo porque llevaste aquel ramo de flores- dijo recordando aquel precioso arreglo que el le había llevado en aquella ocasión

Eriol se había sentado detrás del escritorio y presionó un botón sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, la cual estaba un poco histérica "no puedo creer lo que Eriol me esta diciendo" pensaba la pelirroja

-Fue porque ese iba a ser mi regalo de despedida para ti, además ya te lo dije, la mujer a la que yo amo se llama Tomoyo Daidouji, tu solo fuiste algo pasajero- justo en ese instante aparecieron los de seguridad y el oji azul solo les hizo una seña para que se llevaran a la pelirroja y dio la orden de que no la volvieran a dejar pasar, luego de lo cual salio a comer algo con su secretaria para que esta le diera el informe de todo lo que se había hecho en el tiempo que el no estuvo.

Luego de que la amatista y el oji-azul terminaran sus reuniones volvieron a trabajar, la tarde paso con calma, Eriol como siempre paso a recoger a Tomoyo para ir a cenar, pero en esta ocasión Tomoyo dijo que ella haría la cena por lo que el oji-azul fue directamente al departamento, allí Tomoyo se cambio de ropa y se puso a hacer la cena, la cual fue algo sencillo, cuando ya todo estaba listo sirvió la mesa.

Eriol fue el primero en probar bocado –no pensé que supieras cocinar-

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun no sabes- respondió la amatista con ese aire de misterio

-Eso lo podemos resolver –dijo luego de haber saboreado un poco mas de la comida –esta muy bueno-

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-No hay de que, y con respecto a que hay muchas cosas sobre ti que no conozco es cierto, pero lo podemos resolver- dijo en un tono seductor el oji-azul

-Como según tu –dijo en el mismo tono que uso Eriol siguiéndole el juego

-Fácil, porque no conversamos un poco y así nos conocemos mejor-

-De acuerdo-

Y así ambos empezaron a hablar sobre diversas cosas, descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común y en otras no, limpiaron todo y siguieron hablando sobre cosas que a amos les gustaban y conociéndose más.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de retirarnos a dormir- dijo Tomoyo mientras se estiraba un poco

-Es cierto, es muy tarde- dijo el oji-azul luego de ver su reloj

-Que hora es?- preguntó algo desconcertada la amatista

-Son las dos de la madrugada-

-Wao si que es tarde-

-Disculpa por haberte entretenido, seguro que tienes que trabajar- dijo en tono preocupado el oji-azul

-No te preocupes, mañana no tengo que ir a la empresa-

-Enserio-

-Si-

-Bueno yo mañana tengo algo de trabajo pero que te parece si vamos a comer y en la noche vamos a cenar y luego damos un paseo por la ciudad, incluso podemos ir a bailar-

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno pasó por ti a las siete-

-De acuerdo-

-Bueno mi estimada Srta. Si me permite seria un placer acompañarla hasta su habitación- dijo mientras le extendía una mano a Tomoyo para ayudar a levantarla

-Será todo un placer –dijo mientras tomaba la mano del oji-azul y se levantaba, luego de lo cual hizo una reverencia con lo cual ambos rieron, Eriol acompaño a la amatista hasta la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente Eriol llevo a comer a Tomoyo a un restaurante no muy formal pero aun así era un lugar muy exclusivo, luego de comer el oji-azul llevo a la amatista nuevamente al departamento ya que el aun tenia un par de cosas que arreglar, pero antes de irse le dijo a Tomoyo que no se vistiera formar, luego de lo cual se fue.

Lo que quedo de la tarde la amatista se la paso hablando con Soldri acerca de los diseños, no tuvo que preocuparse por la limpieza del departamento ya que el personal de servicio fue y limpio todo, cuando todo quedo impecable se retiraron, el oji-azul llego a las seis para arreglarse y salir con la amatista.

Tomoyo se puso un mini-falda plisada y una blusa espalda afuera con un escote estilo halter amarrada al cuello, llevaba puesta unas zapatillas de tacón negras y su pelo estaba suelto mientras que Eriol llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochado, cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron.

Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a cenar luego de lo cual pasearon un rato por el parque pero lo que la amatista no pretendía era toparse con Daniel, inmediatamente cuando lo vio se puso algo nerviosa cosa que no paso desapercibida para Eriol

-Tomoyo que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la amatista, Daniel andaba con William y un pequeño grupo de mujeres las cuales dejaban muy poco a la imaginación –como has estado- dijo una vez que estuvo en frente de la amatista y el oji-azul

-Muy bien y tu –respondió con una fingida sonrisa de la cual solo Eriol y William se percataron, la verdad era que no esperaba verlo hay

-he estado bien, teníamos mucho que no nos veíamos-

-Hola Tomoyo, me hacia falta verte- dijo William dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo y le dijo en un susurro –relájate –con lo cual la amatista se relajo un poco, luego William estrecho la mano de Eriol en forma de saludo

-La verdad era que teníamos mucho que no nos veíamos- se podía notar la tensión en el aire –Daniel, William les presento a Eriol Hiraguisawa –

-Mucho gusto, William Tais, el es mi amigo Daniel Kilian- Daniel solo hizo un gesto de desagrado pero lo disimulo y estrecho la mano del oji-azul

-Un placer en conocerlos- dijo el oji-azul

-Tú eres el actuar prometido de Tomoyo- dijo de manera irónica

-Si-

-E-Eriol, Daniel era mi prometido pero terminamos hace algún tiempo atrás- dijo la amatista algo nerviosa, no sabía a que abstenerse mientras Daniel estuviera hay

-Terminamos? Creí que me habías abandonado… si no mal recuerdo te fuiste y nunca volví a saber de ti- dijo de manera acusadora

-Daniel en ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas –

-Bueno Tomoyo nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos que descansar, tenemos un partido en dos días y mañana tenemos practica- intervino William para evitar hacer una escena en pleno parque

-Con su permiso- dijo el oji-azul entendiendo la indirecta de William y tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura y la guió hasta el carro para ir a la disco y bailar un poco.

Por otro lado Kaho había presenciado todo ya que ella estaba siguiendo a Eriol, llamó a la prensa y le dio la información de donde conseguir una exclusiva acerca de Tomoyo quien es el centro de atención desde que llego de Japón, ya que ella conocía muy bien al oji-azul sabia perfectamente a donde el llevaría a su prometida a bailar además de que tenia un muy buena fuente, cuando promocionó la información se acerco al ex prometido de la amatista el cual reconoció por las fotografías de las revistas.

-Hola- dijo una vez al lado del joven, el cual no se había movido.

Daniel al ver a esa mujer hablándole sin conocerlo prefirió ignorarla hasta que ella dijo

-Te gustaría vengarte de Tomoyo- dijo Kaho en un tono de rencor hacia la amatista

-De que estas, hablado- respondió Daniel con algo de interés

-Daniel será mejor que nos marchemos…-

-Cállate William- dijo Daniel algo molesto ya que el lo había hecho perder una oportunidad valiosa con Tomoyo –de que estas hablando- pregunto interesado en lo que la mujer frente a e le diría.

-Yo soy la ex de Eriol, y quiero recuperarlo pero mientras el este con Daidouji no me será fácil, por eso pensé que tu podrías ayudarme con esto… yo recupero a Eriol y tu le haces la vida imposible a Daidouji y quizás hasta logres recuperarla-

-Me agrada, tu idea- dijo de una manera pensativa –pero yo no necesito tu ayuda para volver con Tomoyo-

-Daniel es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- a William simplemente no le agradaba esto

-William hazme el favor de callarte- Daniel se estaba molestando por la actitud de su amigo

-Sabes que mejor me voy, simplemente no voy a hacer parte de esto- con esto dicho William se fue dejando a su "mejor amigo" con la mujer que había aparecido

-Escucha- la pelirroja volvió a hablar para captar la atención de Daniel –Eriol y Tomoyo son figuras publicas, yo se donde encontrarlos hoy y la prensa solo esta esperando mi señal para entrar y grabar todo lo que pase esta noche-

-Comprendo lo que quieres hacer… acepto-

Luego de formalizar el trato ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban el oji-azul y la amatista

-Tomoyo quien era ese sujeto- pregunto una vez se encontraban dentro del local, sentados en una mesa que el había reservado, necesitaba saber algo ya que la amatista había permanecido en silencio desde que se habían alejado de las personas con las que se habían encontrado

-William es un buen amigo mió aunque teníamos mucho que no estábamos en contacto y Daniel… pues el… el era mi…- a la amatista simplemente no le gustaba recordar aquel tiempo donde ella y Daniel estaban comprometidos

-Tu prometido –terminó la frase por ella, pero ante esto la amatista solo asintió –que paso entre ustedes, por que terminaron- el oji-azul tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con la amatista y ese sujeto

-Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento- para ella era algo muy doloroso de recordad y simplemente ella quería olvidar todo aquello que paso.

Eriol entendiendo que ella no quería hablar sobre el asunto decidió sacarla a bailar cosa que a la amatista le alegro porque el oji-azul se dio cuenta de que ella no quería continuar con esa conversación cosa que se lo agradeció y acepto la invitación del oji-azul y fue a bailar con el, sin saber que eran observados por la prensa.

Tenían ya un buen rato bailando, hacía menos de un minuto que se había colocado una canción suave y romántica, ellos se encontraban muy juntos bailando hasta que…

-Tomoyo necesito hablar contigo- dijo Daniel interrumpiendo a todos los que bailaban, los cuales se habían quedado estáticos por la interrupción del joven

Tomoyo y Eriol los cuales estaban bailando pararon bruscamente por como Daniel entro en la pista, ellos estaban en el centro y las demás parejas se hicieron aun lado formando una especie de círculo alrededor de ellos.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo- pregunto Eriol molesto por la interrupción de ex de la amatista

-Esto no es contigo- dijo Daniel amenazadoramente

-Daniel yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo la amatista algo nerviosa por como Daniel había interrumpido

-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario- Daniel estaba algo molesto –Dime porque me dejaste, porque desapareciste-

-Ya te dije Daniel no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Tomoyo se había colocado al lado de Eriol

-No me digas estupideces, sabes muy bien que si tenemos muchas cosas que hablar así que vamos a empezar ahora- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba

-Suéltame…-Tomoyo no habita terminado de hablar cuando Eriol golpeo a Daniel

-No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi prometida- dijo el oji-azul aferrando a la amatista a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, la amatista inconciente recostó la cabeza en el hombro de el como aferrándose al oji-azul-

Nota de la Autora: gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, espero que le guste este capitulo se que es algo corto pero aun así espero que lo disfruten

**Darthmocy****:** Eriol si quiere vengarse solo que a veces se confunde un poco pero conforme transcurra la historia veras como el mismo cae en su propia trampa

**Valentina: **El quiere vengarse de Tomoyo por lo que Kaho le hizo, si no mal recuerdo lo puse en el primer capitulo, o sea que Eriol decidió vengarse de todas las mujeres y la primera que se cruzo en su camino y también debido al compromiso fue Tomoyo por lo cual fue el primer blanco de de Eriol

**Gabyhyatt****: **como le dije a Valentina, Eriol decidió vengarse de Tomoyo para desquitarse lo que Kaho de hizo y la primera que apareció como blanco para el fue Tomoyo, por lo cual ella es la primera que sufrirá según Eriol


	4. un viaje a inglaterra parte III

Capitulo anterior

_Capitulo anterior_

_-Daniel yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo la amatista algo nerviosa por como Daniel había interrumpido_

_-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario- Daniel estaba algo molesto –Dime porque me dejaste, porque desapareciste-_

_-Ya te dije Daniel no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Tomoyo se había colocado al lado de Eriol_

_-No me digas estupideces, sabes muy bien que si tenemos muchas cosas que hablar así que vamos a empezar ahora- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba_

_-Suéltame…-Tomoyo no habita terminado de hablar cuando Eriol golpeo a Daniel_

_-No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi prometida- dijo el oji-azul aferrando a la amatista a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, la amatista inconciente recostó la cabeza en el hombro de el como aferrándose al oji-azul-_

**Un Viaje a Inglaterra Parte III**

Una vez que Daniel estuvo nuevamente de pie dijo-esto no se va a quedar así- y sin mas se retiro del lugar furioso, todos alrededor se quedaron como paralizados asimilando todo lo que había pasado

Tomoyo sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba dijo- Eriol no podemos retirar, no me siento muy bien que digamos-

-Esta bien, solo pago la cuenta y nos vamos- el oji-azul saco a la amatista de la pista de baile y la dejo en la mesa que el había reservado y se dispuso a pagar la cuenta con lo cual sacó a la amatista del lugar, Tomoyo iba recostada del hombro de Eriol mientras este la aferraba a su cuerpo por la cintura.

El camino al departamento fue silencioso ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió, una vez dentro del departamento Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar dijo –mañana no voy a ir a la empresa-

-Tomoyo- la llamo, con lo cual ella se detuvo a un paso de entrar a su habitación

-Dime- fue su simple respuesta, pero no recibió respuesta del oji-azul –si no tienes nada que decirme me retiro- pero la amatista no se esperaba que Eriol la abrazara por la cintura y la aferrara a su cuerpo –que haces- pregunto algo desconcertada, el simplemente la giro para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Te amo-dijo sorprendiendo a la amatista, incluso el mismo se sorprendió de esas palabras, pero no le presto atención y beso a la amatista de una manera tan dulce que el mismo estaba sorprendido de cómo estaba reaccionando con ella, el oji-azul pudo sentir como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, el sin romper el beso la guió hasta dentro de la habitación y la recostó suavemente en la cama, el solo rompió el beso por la falta de aire

-Eriol no creo que esto sea algo conveniente –dijo entrecortadamente la amatista tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero el oji-azul ignoro las palabras dichas por ella y la volvió a besar esta vez el beso fue un poco mas intenso que el anterior, luego de unos segundo el oji-azul profundizo un poco el beso.

Mientras el oji-azul besaba a la amatista una de sus manos subía lentamente por el muslo de ella (NA. Recordemos que tomoyo lleva puesta una mini) mientras la otra había encontrado el lazo que mantenía la blusa en su sitio, lentamente el oji-azul se deshizo el pequeño lazo.

Tomoyo por su parte solo se dejaba llevar por el oji-azul, simplemente no se lo podía explicar pero se sentía también estando en los brazos de el, pero ambos fueron sacados de ese mundo en el que estaba. –Eriol –

-Mmm- el oji-azul estaba muy entretenido en lo que estaba que no se percato de que el timbre estaba sonando

-Alguien esta tocando el timbre –dijo la amatista tratando de separarse

La insistencia de quien estaba tocando el timbre los obligo a ambos a separarse, el oji-azul maldice a quien esta tocando la puerta por separarlos ambos y la amatista daba gracias a Dios por que se pudo separar del joven a su lado, si ellos no se hubieran separados quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

El oji-azul fue a abrir la puerta mientras que la amatista se arreglaba para dormir, la sorpresa que se llevo Eriol al darse cuenta de quien lo interrumpió cuando estaba junto con Tomoyo había sido Kaho.

-Que haces aquí- dijo en un tono cortante

-Parece que no te alegra verme- dijo en tono divertido la pelirroja- no me invitas a pasar

El oji-azul se hizo aun lado dándole a entender a la pelirroja que podía pasar, Kaho sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el departamento y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-Creí que lo que me ibas a decir me lo habías dicho la vez que fuiste a mi oficina- Eriol no estaba de muy buen humor con la presencia de Kaho

-Si pero quería pedirte perdón y ver si podemos seguir siendo amigos –la pelirroja tenia una mirada de arrepentimiento –me siento muy avergonzada por todo lo que paso-

-Te perdono Kaho, te perdono por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros-

-Enserio- la pelirroja se le arrojo a el oji-azul encima abrazándolo –estoy tan contenta-

-Después de todo lo que paso en nuestra relación, es justo que podamos seguir siendo amigos- el oji-azul logro apartar un poco a la pelirroja de si –pero si solo viniste a eso te pido que por favor te retires estoy algo cansado-

-Bueno si vine a pedirte perdón pero también vine a traerte la invitación para la fiesta de beneficencia que hace el colegio todos los años- dijo dándole un sobre al oji-azul

-Te lo agradezco-

-Bueno ahora si me voy, cuídate Eriol- Kaho se retiro del departamento luego de lo cual Eriol cerró la puerta y se retiro a descansar, al día siguiente como Tomoyo había dicho no fue a la compañía, se quedo en casa trabajando en algunos diseños nuevos para la colección.

Por otro lado todo Londres estaba enterado de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la disco Dance Blue con Tomoyo, Eriol y Daniel.

Eriol por su parte tenía una reunión con la revista London National, esta fue la revista elegida por el para que salga a flote el compromiso de el y la amatista.

Al día siguiente como el día anterior no salio la noticia del compromiso ya que aun faltaba hacerle algunas preguntas a la amatista y otras tantas a la pareja junta mas que necesitaban algunas fotos de ambos para poder poner el articulo, por lo tanto los de la revista quedaron con ir en la tarde al departamento de Eriol para continuar con la entrevista. Ese día Tomoyo si había ido a trabajar y Eriol había quedado de ir a recogerla al medio día para estar listo cuando los reporteros llegaran.

La amatista estaba apunto de salir cuando le informaron que alguien la buscaba, ella como tenía prisa dijo que hicieran pasar a la persona sin siquiera saber de que se trataba.

-Hola Tomy –dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la amatista que estaba organizando unos papeles

-Que haces aquí Daniel- este se quedo parado en el centro de la habitación mirando a la amatista

-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli-negra la cual al notar la cercanía se levanto de su asiento buscando poner una distancia entre ambos

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Que no tenemos nada de que hablar –dijo en un tono molesto –claro que si tenemos que hablar-

-De que… -a la amatista le dolía el tener a Daniel cerca ya que lo que ella vio en aquella ocasión volvía como si todo lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo –de que quieres hablar…-

-Por que te fuiste- pregunto algo dolido

-Eso ya es parte del pasado- no le iba dar el gusto a Daniel de que el supiera porque ella se había alejado de el sin decirle nada-

-Fue por tu madre cierto, ella nunca quiso que estuviéramos juntos-

-No fue por mi madre-

-Entonces porque, porque te fuiste- Daniel había agarrado a Tomoyo por los brazos

-Suéltame no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Sabes-dijo en tono irónico- yo creí que tu y yo solo estábamos separados por un tiempo, creí que debía darte un poco de espacio, pero me equivoque sigues siendo el títere de tu madre hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo esa niña – volvió a decir con ironía- no vez tomoyo eres una mujer una muy hermosa mujer

-Cállate!! –dijo soltándose del agarre que le tenia Daniel, Tomoyo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

-Por que –dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente- te duele que te diga la verdad, Tomoyo no vez que yo te amo

-Por dios que ironía verdad tu nunca me amaste solo jugaste conmigo sin pensar que yo era un ser humano que también podía sufrir- dijo sollozando ya no podía seguir disimulando que no le afectaba tenerlo enfrente de ella después de lo que paso – pero mi madre me advirtió que clase de basura eras y aun así no le creí

-Eso es mentira yo siempre te eh amado-

-Si en verdad me amaste ¿por que me engañaste?, ¿Por qué me usaste? –dijo alejándose nuevamente de el

-Yo no te use, es solo que la situación se presto- dijo justificando su manera de actuar

-Olvídate de mí!!- grito –olvídate de que existo

-No puedo tomoyo- grito – yo nunca podré olvidarte –dijo volviéndola a agarrar

-Lo nuestro nunca fue- dijo apartándose de el nuevamente- olvídame y no me busque….-

-Claro que buscare lo nuestro fue algo especial y tu sabes que nuestra historia esta marcada en nuestro corazón

-No lo nuestro se acaba con un adiós, y sabes que – dijo llorando ya no podía aguantar tanto dolor- lo más lamentable es que yo te ame y confié en ti como una ciega

-Linda sabes que eso no es verdad y te lo demostrare por que te amo –dijo intentándola abrazarla pero ella se volvió a alejar de el

-No me llames así, lo nuestro nunca fue!!- dijo la amatista señalando la salida -¡vete!

-Te amo y esto no va a quedar aquí… se que me quieres, lo se, todavía lo siento… estamos hecho el uno para el otro-

-¡¡Vete!!-

Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina de Tomoyo se encontraba cierto chico oji-azul escuchando la conversación, que tenia la amatista con su ex prometido, cuando el oji-azul se percató de que Daniel iba a salir se escondió para que no lo vieran, una vez Daniel entro en el ascensor Eriol salio de su escondite.

-No puedo creer que Tomoyo fue engañada- dijo el oji-azul pasa si –pero lamentablemente eso no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- el oji-azul entro en la oficina, la cual recorrió con la mirada buscando a cierta chica amatista –Tomoyo –llamo al no encontrarla fue entonces cuando escucho unos sollozos, guiado por el llanto apenas audible se acerco a donde estaban ubicados los muebles de la oficina, y hay estaba ella sentada en el suelo con la mirada escondida en uno de los muebles –Tomoyo, estas bien- pero no recibió respuesta, por lo tanto el se acerco a ella y la abrazo –tranquila estoy aquí –trato de consolara –ya todo paso –dijo acariciándole el pelo

-Eriol- dijo la amatista en un tono apenas audible

-Estoy aquí pequeña- la amatista se acurruco en los brazos del oji-azul, el solo trato de consolar un poco a la joven en sus brazos, luego de un rato el se separo un poco de ella –es hora de irnos –dijo incorporándose

-Si- el oji-azul la ayudo a levantarse y la guió hasta donde estaba estacionado su carro un BMW M3 Cabrio plateado, la ayudo a montarse para luego el subir a su lado, puso el carro en marcha en dirección a su departamento, cuando llegaron ambos se arreglaron para esperar a los reporteros.

Al poco rato llegaron los reporteros, para ese momento la amatista ya se encontraba mejor –buenas tardes –saludo la joven desde la puerta –mi nombre es Senti Fantasí y el es mi compañero Ronny Viries-

-Es un placer –dijo el oji-azul –por favor pasen –se hizo a un lado invitándolos a pasar y los guió hasta la sala donde la amatista acababa de colocar una bandeja donde habían unas bebidas y unos bocadillos que ella misma había preparado

-Buenas tardes –dijo la amatista cuando vio a Ronny y Senti entrar

-Buenas tardes –respondieron ambos reporteros

-Por favor tomen asiento –dijo el oji-azul, lo cual ambos invitados hicieron, mientras que el se sentó al lado de la amatista –Tomoyo ella es Senti Fantasí y el Ronny Viries –presento el oji-azul, una vez hechas las presentaciones empezaron con las preguntas acerca del compromiso.

-Que tiempo tienen de comprometidos –pregunto Senti quien era la que estaba tomando las notas mientras que Ronny tomaba algunas fotos

-Tenemos nueve días – respondió el oji-azul –pero tenemos varios meses de novios –agrego conociendo cual sería la siguiente pregunta de ellos

-Pero hace unos meses la Srta. Daidouji andaba con Daniel Kilian el capitán del equipo de Solaria y usted con la profesora Kaho Mizuki –dijo Senti con algo de curiosidad

-Así es pero nosotros hicimos un trato –dijo la amatista con toda tranquilidad ya ella había hablado con el oji-azul

-Que trato-

-Nosotros habíamos quedado que hasta que no nos comprometiéramos y mientras estuviéramos algo distante podríamos estar con otra persona pero siempre y cuando mantuviéramos presente que nosotros nos casaríamos- respondió el oji-azul

-Que los llevo a hacer ese trato –

-Lo que pasa es que como somos figuras publicas siempre es importante que se nos vea acompañados por una pareja – el oji-azul se notaba muy calmado mientras contestaba las preguntas de la reportera al igual que la amatista aun cuando estaban conciente de que estaban diciendo una mentira ya que ellos no podían decir que fue lo que había provocado que ellos se comprometieran

-Y a ustedes no le molestaba saber que el amor de su vida se encontraba con otra persona –

-La verdad es que no ya que nosotros tenemos mucha confianza el uno con el otro –dijo la amatista

-Así es, nosotros confiamos plenamente en las acciones que realizamos, la verdad es que cuando hay amor y confianza en una pareja no hay porque dudar –agrego el oji-azul

-Entonces fue por eso que usted se alejo de Daniel Kilian –pregunto Senti esta vez dirigiéndose a la amatista sin dejar de tomar nota de lo que amos decían

-La verdad es que me aleje de el porque Eriol me había dicho que pronto estaría en Japón y para evitar que Daniel pensara que yo era una cualquiera y que me aleje de el por interés decidí ponerle fin a esa relación.

-O sea que usted no sintió nada especial por el capitán del equipo de Solaria-

-Si, llegue a sentir algo por el pero solo fue un gran cariño lo que llegue a sentir por el nada mas –

-Y usted Eriol, que significó la profesora Mizuki para usted-

-Kaho como ya había dicho antes fue algo pasajero nada mas, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos la llegue a apreciar pero eso no quería decir que por ella me iba a alejar de la persona que amaba-

-Y si en el transcurso de estas relaciones alternas a las de ustedes se hubieran enamorado de otra persona que habría pasado-

-Bueno si Tomoyo se hubiera enamorado de Daniel yo la hubiera dejado tranquila y no me hubiera opuesto a la decisión que ella hubiera tomado, ya que preferiría que ella fuera feliz con esa persona aunque no fuera yo, para mi esta primero su felicidad que la mía –

-Eso es cierto, si Eriol se hubiera enamorado de Kaho yo no me habría opuesto –

-Que opina la Srta. Kaho acerca de este compromiso –

-Ella esta algo dolida pero le explique que lo nuestro fue algo pasajero, aunque al principio se negó a comprenderlo al final entendió que a la persona que yo amo es a Tomoyo y no a ella.

-Y Daniel que ha dicho con respecto a todo esto-

-El parece que no se lo tomo muy bien porque la otra vez armo un escándalo por el compromiso que tengo con Eriol en la discoteca Dance Blue pero el estuvo hoy en mi oficina y aclaramos todo-

-Si ambos se casan las compañías se uniría o seguiría como hasta ahora-

-Nosotros decidimos que lo mejor sería unir ambas empresas de esa manera tendríamos mas control en el mundo de los negocios –

-Eso quiere decir que pronto deben asumir la presidencia de las corporaciones-

-Si, de hecho dentro de poco asumiré el cargo de presidente en la compañía-

-En cambio yo asumiré la presidencia de la compañía luego de lanzar la colección de invierno.

-Quien quedara a cargo de la compañía mientras estén de luna de miel-

-Nuestros padres –respondió el oji-azul

-Cuando se casen quien será que dirigirá la empresa-

-Eriol será quien quede a cargo de la dirección de las empresas y yo pasare a ser nuevamente la vice-presidenta de la empresa.

-Y que pasara con su carrera de modelo-

-Continuare con ella por el momento –

La entrevista continúo un rato más y luego se tomaron algunas fotografías de la pareja en distintas partes de la casa. Cuando los reporteros terminaron la entrevista se dispusieron a salir pero antes de irse tanto la amatista como el oji-azul le dijeron a Senti y a Ronny que para el tres de septiembre se haría una fiesta por el cumpleaños de la amatista y que ellos estaban invitados de ese modo ellos podrían estar presentes cuando se anunciara el cumpleaños oficial, ellos aceptaron gustosos y se fueron.

-Valla nunca creí que algún día tendría que mentir a la prensa –dijo la amatista mientras se sentaba

-Pero no podíamos decirle que nuestros padres fueron quienes nos comprometieron quien sabe porque motivo –dijo el oji azul imitando lo que la amatista había hecho

-Eso es cierto… porque nos habrán comprometidos –la amatista no se explicaba porque su madre había tomado esa decisión pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto porque después de su relación fallida con Daniel su madre había decidido que ella seria quien le buscara un esposo

-No lo se, Tomoyo que fue lo que paso hoy en la oficina… porque estabas llorando –aunque el oji-azul conocía la respuesta pero quería estar seguro de todo lo que el había escuchado

-…. Daniel estuvo hoy allá –dijo en un tono triste

-Y que pasó –

La amatista suspiro no quería hablar de todo lo que había sucedido con Daniel pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien así que se dispuso a contarle todo lo que paso en la oficina y de cómo ella encontró a ex prometido engañándola.

-No puedo creer que ese entupido te haya engañado –dijo en un tono molesto –como se pudo a atrever a engañarte – Eriol pareció meditarlo un poco y dijo –Tomoyo… aun lo amas-


	5. un viaje a inglatera parte IV

Capitulo anterior

_Capitulo anterior_

_La amatista suspiro no quería hablar de todo lo que había sucedido con Daniel pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien así que se dispuso a contarle todo lo que paso en la oficina y de cómo ella encontró a ex prometido engañándola._

_-No puedo creer que ese estupido te haya engañado –dijo en un tono molesto –como se pudo a atrever a engañarte – Eriol pareció meditarlo un poco y dijo –Tomoyo… aun lo amas-_

**Un Viaje A Inglaterra Parte IV**

-Siéndote sincera no lo se… ya no se que pensar acerca de Daniel… pero no quiero volver a sufrir, por eso después de que me aleje de el no intente ninguna otra relación… sufrí mucho cuando descubrí que me engañaba y no quiero volver a pasar por ese dolor- en el tono de voz de la amatista se reflejaba que había sufrido mucho por la traición

El oji-azul se levanto de su lugar sin hacer ningún ruido y se coloco al lado de ella y la abrazo –todo estará bien de ahora en adelante… yo estoy aquí contigo y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño –Tomoyo se sentía protegida en los brazos del oji-azul.

-Gracias… -dijo un poco sonrojada, últimamente cuando el oji-azul se le acercaba su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido "que me pasa, cuando el esta cerca mi corazón late mas rápido, me siento segura a su lado…"

-No tienes porque darme las gracias… recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el lago –la nívea se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar lo que había pasado y todo lo que el oji-azul había dicho en aquella ocasión –todo lo que dije ese día es cierto… Tomoyo… me gustas –el oji-azul se levanto del mueble y ya parado tomo del brazo a la amatista ayudándola a levantarse… una vez ambos se encontraban de pie el peli-azul la rodeo con sus brazos –te amo – la nívea no podía verlo a los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa –se que es muy pronto pero tu has cautivado mi corazón…-

-Yo… -pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por el oji-azul

-No digas nada aun… solo quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, de poder enamorarte – el oji-azul la tomo por la barbilla y la levanto un poco provocando que ella lo mirara pero no duro mucho pues Tomoyo volvió a bajar la mirada

-No quiero volver a sufrir –dijo en un susurro pero aun así Eriol la escucho claramente

-Te prometo que nunca te lastimare –volvió a tomarla por la barbilla, se quedaron mirando cada uno sumergidos en los ojos del otro, la amatista no podía apartar la mirada de aquel par de zafiros que la miraban con tanto amor y sinceridad –Tomoyo dame la oportunidad de poder entrar a tu corazón –coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de la amatista y la acaricio de una manera tan delicada luego de lo cual empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, el beso de Eriol fue suave, calido, y muy dulce como queriéndole transmitir todo lo que el había dicho "que ingenua resultaste ser Tomoyo, ya te tengo en mis garras, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo para ganarme tu corazón y créeme que una vez que estés enamorada de mi sufrirás como nunca en tu vida" eran los pensamientos del oji-azul mientras besaba a la nívea, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, el oji-azul volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente –Gracias por esa oportunidad que me estas dando… -

-Gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho –

-Que te parece si vamos a cenar, van a inaugurar un nuevo restaurante, tiene una vista preciosa de la ciudad –

-De acuerdo –

Ambos se arreglaron y fueron a cenar al nuevo restaurante el cual tenia una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad de Londres además de que la decoración era espectacular, daba la sensación de ser un lugar romántico, el oji-azul pidió la mesa que tuviera la mejor vista en todo el lugar, una vez ubicados en la mesa, para tomar pidieron brandy y para comenzar la cena pidieron la entrada, ambos estaban platicando tranquilamente, en el tiempo que ambos llevaban en Londres Eriol había hecho uso de sus dotes de galán para conquistar a la amatista cosa que estaba logrando, durante la cena el oji-azul trataba de ganarse mas el corazón de la amatista, luego de cenar volvieron al departamento a descansar.

Los días transcurrieron y el día de la fiesta del colegio donde trabajaba Kaho llego el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, en el lugar se encontraban padres algunas de las personas mas importantes en Londres y algunas otras personas incluyendo a los padres de los estudiantes, todas las personas que iban a esa fiesta donaban algo al colegio por eso se hacía la fiesta (NA. En otras palabras en la fiesta que se daba en ese colegio es para recaudar fondos, estas se hacen todos los años para fines escolares, claro esta que en esta fiesta no podía faltar los mas importante: Eriol y Tomoyo) Eriol llego primero que la amatista ya que ella tenia una reunión con los empleados y quería darle una sorpresa al oji-azul ya que el no sabía como ella iba a ir vestida por, este vestía un smoking de color negro, la camisa era de color blanco la cual llevaba los primeros dos botones abiertos haciéndolo lucir muy atractivo, inmediatamente el oji-azul entro al salón todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo, cuando Kaho observo a Eriol se le acerco esta llevaba un vestido muy provocador.

-Hola Eriol, como has estado –pregunto mientras abrazaba al oji-azul dándole una vista perfecta de sus atributos

-Muy bien, con mucho trabajo como siempre y que hay de ti Kaho –dijo mientras se quitaba a la pelirroja de encima

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre –Kaho comenzó a observar el alrededor buscando a una persona –Eriol y tu pareja donde esta –pregunto con fingido interés –no me digas que te dejo solo –agrego en un tono burlón –

-Tuvo una reunión pero no tarda en venir… -

-Pues se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando llegue –

-A que te refieres –pregunto con algo de curiosidad

-Pues veras acabo de ver a Daniel Kilian hace un rato… sabrás que el es el ex prometido de Daidouji ¿no? –Kaho sabia que Daniel haría cualquier cosa para volver con la nívea y así poder desquitarse el que ella lo allá abandonado

-Si se quien es el – dijo de manera indiferente

-Entonces sabrás que el aun esta detrás de ella –la pelirroja mientras hablaba con el oji-azul le coqueteaba

-Es una lastima ¿no? –dijo de manera irónica, el oji-azul miro a Kaho la cual aun mientras hablaba se le insinuaba "si supieras que aun siento algo por ti, si no me hubieras traicionado… si tan solo no me hubieras usado y si yo no estuviera atado a un compromiso lo nuestro podría haber funcionado pero no, no todo en la vida es como uno lo planea" pensaba el oji-azul

-A que te refieres con que es una lastima –pregunto la pelirroja algo intrigada por la manera en que el había dicho esa frase

-Se supone que ya debería esta aquí –dijo luego de mirar el reloj e ignorar la pregunta de la pelirroja

-Parece que te han dejado solo –dijo con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras, justo en ese instante entro tomoyo, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, el oji-azul al darse cuenta de que había alguien en la entrada captando la atención de todos dio media vuelta, Eriol quedo encantado al observar a su hermosa prometía como una estrella, la amatista era el centro de atención de todas la miradas incluso todas las mujeres que se encontraban se quedaron admirándola, Kaho había hecho una mueca de desagrado y Tomoyo le demostró con la mirada que ella era imponente y que ella no se le ponía al lado.

La amatista llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco straple de brillo muy elegante, su maquillaje era ligero, el pelo lo llevaba rizado, sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja hacían juego con el vestido, al igual que los accesorios, todo en ella lucia perfecto. Al darse cuenta de la impresión que causo cuando entro al lugar decidió acompañar a su prometido y quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa ya que a Eriol Hiragizawa no le gusta quedar desapercibido cuando todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo con una sutil sonrisa –

-No te preocupes cariño, tu llegada ah iluminado la fiesta- dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios

-Pero veo que no estabas solo- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Kaho ya que después de lo que esta le hizo en el departamento no se llevan muy bien

-Si, pero como tu compañía ninguna- dijo abrazándola

-Disculpa pero como dijiste que te llamabas- dijo intentado ocultar su poca importancia al recordar su nombre cosa que no le salio muy bien

-Mizuki – dijo con un poco de rabia- Kaho Mizuki

-Un gusto señora o señorita Mizuki- en un tono un poco sarcástico

-Cariño quieres bailar- dijo Eriol al darse cuenta de que a ninguna le agradaba la presencia de la otra

-Me encantaría – dijo mientras tomando la mano que el oji-azul le tendía

-Con tu permiso –agrego el oji-azul antes de retirarse a la pista de baile con su prometida

Ambos empezaron a bailar, la música que estaba sonando era suave, mientras la música continuaban ellos seguían bailando, todas las personas que había a su alrededor dejaron de bailar para observar a la pareja algunos comentaban lo bien que se veían juntos y otros como algunos reporteros estaban fotografiando a la pareja mientras bailaban. El primero en hablar fue el oji-azul.

-Como te fue en tu reunión –dijo luego de haberle dado un corto beso en los labios

-me fue bien gracias, perdón por haberte hecho esperar –

-No te preocupes, Kaho me estuvo acompañando un rato –

-Enserio –dijo la amatista dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba la pelirroja –me alegro de que te hayas entretenido mientras yo llegaba –dijo en un tono un poco molesto

-No me digas que estas celosa, ciruelo –dijo en un tono juguetón

-No –fue lo único que dijo la amatista antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

Tomoyo caminaba por el parque pingüino recordando como había encontrado a Daniel con aquella chica cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Daidouji hasta que al fin te encuentro –dijo la persona una vez estuvo en frete de la amatista.

La nívea no podía creer quien le estaba hablando, esa chica era la misma con la que había encontrado a Daniel aquel día en la fiesta –Te puedo ayudar en algo Angélica – (Angélica es rubia y tiene los ojos de color marrón)

-Si, quiero decirte que no te le vuelvas a acerca a Daniel –dijo Angélica con cierto tono de amenaza en su voz

-Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme… me retiro –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que la chica le había dicho

-Sabes algo Daniel solo esta jugando contigo, tu no eres nadie para el, de hecho Daniel tiene razón con respecto a ti eres tan estupida que no te habías dado cuenta de que Daniel desde que esta contigo siempre te fue infiel –

-¡Es suficiente!, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escucharte –esas palabras que había dicho Angélica solo hacían que la amatista se sintiera peor. Tomoyo empezó a caminar pero fue detenida.

-No he terminado contigo, crees que no me di cuenta cuando nos descubriste en aquella… pero te digo algo Daniel iba a terminar contigo inmediatamente se acostara contigo…-Angélica no pudo continuar porque la nívea le dio una bofetada que silencio a la rubia

-Solo te diré algo, no vuelvas a buscarme –la nívea se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se fue, cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de aquella chica dejo que las lagrimas salieran, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, por lo que se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga: Sakura –

**Fin Del Flash Back**

La amatista se aferro mas al oji-azul y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Ya todos los demás habían vuelto a bailar, Eriol sintió como la amatista se aferraba mas a el y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro –Tranquila, yo estoy aquí – a lo cual ella solo asintió cosa que preocupo al oji-azul –Tomoyo estas bien –

-Si solo estoy un poco cansada –dijo recuperando la compostura y volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa pero su sonrisa no duro mucho porque en la entrada del salón se encontraba la persona causante de todo su sufrimiento –Daniel –dijo en un susurro

En ese instante se acabo la música y ellos se dirigieron a una de las mesas, Erio se dio cuenta de que Kaho otra vez venia a conversar con el pero esta ves no pudo evitarla ya que ella se le estaba insinuando.

-Podemos bailar- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa

El oji-azul miro por un momento a la amatista, ella solo le sonrió dándole a entender que ella estaría bien –claro será un placer- dijo Eriol volviendo a mirar a la amatista y deseando que su prometida dijera algo para el no tener que bailar con la pelirroja pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarla aun sentía algo por ella además de que el vestido de Kaho estaba muy provocativo pero el debía comportarse ante todos además de que el andaba con su prometida la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que el oji-azul agrego- vamos, cariño vuelvo enseguida.

-Si –fue lo único que ella dijo sin prestar mucha atención a su prometido ya que su mirada estaba en Daniel el cual llevaba un saco azul, una camisa blanca de bajo y una corbata que le hacia juego al traje, tenia el cabello un poco alborotado le daba un toque especial, "la verdad que se ve muy bien". Estaba en bobada mirándolo, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos cuando reacciono se recrimino mentalmente por estar pensando en el pero cuando ella dio media vuelta para hablar con su prometido el no estaba entonces lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró en la pista de baile con Kaho, "que ase con ella" pensó pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpido al ver a Daniel parado frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Hola-

-Hola Daniel –dijo con una sutil sonrisa

-Estas hermosas –dijo volviéndola haber – mejor dicho eres una diosa –

-Gracias- dijo volviendo a mirar a cierto oji-azul e intentado llamar la atención de el pero este ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba embobado Kaho

-Quieres bailar –pregunto haciendo uso de su galantería

-Claro será un placer – dijo con toda su alegría quizás así pondría llamar la atención de su "prometido". Se encaminaron a la pista llamando la atención de muchos, todas las pareja de las pista se fueron retiraron dejando a un Eriol Hiragizawa muy embobado bailando con su ex novia Kaho y a Tomoyo bailando con su lindo ex novio

La pista e baile era de ellos solos, mientras todos los miraban, no todos los días se veían a dos figuras importantes comprometidos bailando con sus ex, frente a toda la sociedad de, todas las personas estaban observando con mucha atención a las dos parejas mientras que los reporteros tomaban algunas fotografías mientras estos bailaban, en ese instante Eriol se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba en la pista bailando con Daniel su ex "pero que se esta creyendo" luego de que termino la canción, Eriol se dirigió a donde estaba la nívea y con toda elegancia se retiro con su prometida a un lugar para charlar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Ambos estaban en una pequeña discusión cuando Kaho interrumpió, ellos prefirieron dejar el tema de discusión para cuando regresaran al departamento y siguieron hablando con Kaho al rato llego Daniel quien se unió a la conversación.

-Entonces se van a casar –dijo Kaho con una sonrisa ocultando lo mal que le había caído la noticia

-Si –dijo la amatista acercándose un poco más al oji-azul quien la abrazo por la cintura y la aferro a el con sutileza

-Y tu misma vas a diseñar el vestido- dijo mirando la cara de Tomoyo

-Realmente no pensé en eso –dijo mientras se quedaba pensando un segundo –pero creo que no seré yo quien lo diseñe

-Hola amor- dijo un chico uniéndose al grupo

Eriol lo reconoció de una vez, ese era el tipo con quien encontró a Kaho burlándose de el, "pobre imbecil" pensó Eriol

-Tomoyo y dime esta ves te vas a dejar embarazar- dijo Daniel en un susurro que solo Tomoyo pudo escuchar

-Pero que sorpresa si es Tomoyo Daidouji la modelo mas exitosa- dijo Frederick dándole un sutil abrazo a la amatista y susurrándole- estoy disponible, Claro si eres buena en la cama –

-Cariño vamos a buscar unas bebidas- dijo Eriol al ver la cara que puso Tomoyo

-No se molesten yo la busco- dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente –cariño acompáñame –tanto Frederick como Kaho se alejaron del grupo para ir a buscar las bebidas mientras Daniel, Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron hablando en un ambiente algo tenso

-Y como van los juegos, Daniel-dijo Eriol para romper el hielo

-Muy bien- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Tomoyo

Por otro lado todos los invitados estaban comentando o criticando conforme pasaba la fiesta, algunas chicas solteras suspiraban porque habían perdido toda oportunidad de estar con el oji-azul (quien era el galán mas cotizado en Londres) y algunos chicos también suspiraban porque no tendrían alguna oportunidad con la amatista que se había vuelto "intocable" para ellos (así era que le decían a las chicas que estuvieran con Hiraguisawa). Cerca de las bebidas se encontraba una pareja muy alegre y sonriente sirviendo las bebidas

-Lo conseguiste- pregunto la pelirroja

-Claro que si- dijo pasándole un frasco- pero fue un poco difícil conseguir este veneno

-Ya veras Daidouji –dijo vertiendo un poco de aquel liquido en la copa

-Por que la quieres envenenar- pregunto Frederick algo curioso

-Necesito que Eril vuelva a mí- dijo dándole un sutil beso a su novio- para que vivamos mejor de lo que ya estamos –dijo volviéndolo a besar- necesitamos su dinero

-Entendí amor –dijo mientras correspondía al beso de la pelirroja

-Entonces vamos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Que empieza la función –

**Nota de la autora**

Chicos espero que le aya gustado realmente mi inspiración no esta muy buena pero estoy haciendo too lo que puede sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir , aunque a decir la verdad la todavía me estoy acostumbrando ala universidad . besos chao dejen muchos revier para mi inspiración, jeje bay


	6. El Cumpleaños de Tomoyo

_Capitulo Anterior_

_-Claro que si- dijo pasándole un frasco- pero fue un poco difícil conseguir este veneno_

_-Ya veras Daidouji –dijo vertiendo un poco de aquel liquido en la copa_

_-Por que la quieres envenenar- pregunto Frederick algo curioso_

_-Necesito que Eril vuelva a mí- dijo dándole un sutil beso a su novio- para que vivamos mejor de lo que ya estamos –dijo volviéndolo a besar- necesitamos su dinero_

_-Entendí amor –dijo mientras correspondía al beso de la pelirroja_

_-Entonces vamos- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Que empieza la función –_

**El Cumpleaños de Tomoyo**

Frederick llevaba las bandeja con las copas, una vez que estuvieron frente al grupo Kaho le entrego a cada quien una copa, ninguno de los presentes se percató que la bebida de la amatista tenia algo.

-Propongo un brindis por cada uno de nosotros, porque logremos todos nuestros sueños –propuso Kaho.

Luego del brindis continuaron hablando, luego de un rato la amatista empezó a sentirse un poco débil, pero nadie parecía notarlo hasta que esta dejo caer su copa y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, Eriol al verla como la amatista caía al suelo se preocupo mucho –Tomoyo te encuentras bien – dijo colocándose en la misma posición en que ella se encontraba pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la nívea, en ese momento la amatista perdió completamente el conocimiento, luego de lo cual cayo en los brazos del ojiazul –Tomoyo –dijo en un tono bastante preocupado mientras movía un poco a la joven en sus brazos tratando de hacer que ella reaccionara pero no consiguió obtener ninguna respuesta de ella. Todos los invitados para estas alturas habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que pasaba con cierto joven ingles y cierta chica de origen japonés –vamos preciosa reacciona – el oji-azul se encontraba bastante preocupado por la amatista pero este al sentir que la respiración de ella se volvía agitada y entre cortada grito – ¡llamen a una ambulancia! –

No se supo quien o como se comunicaron con una ambulancia pero lo importante era que al cabo de unos diez minutos el ojiazul se encontraba cargando a la amatista para llevarla hasta la ambulancia, cuando llegaron el hospital atendieron rápidamente a la amatista, habían pasado ya unas horas y el oji-azul se encontraba bastante nervioso (algo raro, ya que el siempre esta tranquilo y nunca pierde la calma) ya que no había tenido noticias de su prometida desde que llegaron al rato salio uno de los dotores que estaban atendiendo a la amatista.

-Doctor como esta –pregunto rápidamente el oji-azul una vez que se encontraba al lado de aquel hombre

-Es usted el Sr. Hiraguisawa –pregunto el doctor, el cual al ver asentir Eriol prosiguió – soy el Dr. Erizón Tesla, el estado de la Srta. Daidouji es algo delicado, por suerte pudimos inyectarle un antídoto a tiempo solo falta que ella reaccione –

-¿Antídoto? ¿Para que un Antídoto? –pregunto el joven ingles con evidente curiosidad

-Así es, la Srta. Daidouji ingirió un veneno, esperemos que el antídoto que le inyectamos pueda contrarrestar todos los efectos del veneno, pero para eso tenemos que esperar a que ella reaccione – el medico se quedo pensativo un momento antes de continuar –joven Hiraguisawa usted sabe de alguna persona que allá querido matar a la Srta. Daidouji o si ella misma quería quitarse la vida –

Eriol lo pensó un momento cuando de pronto recordó que cuando el iba a ir a buscar algo para tomar Kaho fue quien se ofreció a buscar las bebidas y ella nunca se ofrecía para llevar o brindar algo a los demás, además lo único que Tomoyo había tomado era el vino que ella le había llevado. –No puede ser –dijo en un murmullo apenas audible

-¿Sr. Hiraguisawa? – pregunto el doctor algo intrigado por la reacción del joven frente a el

-Dr. Erizón me gustaría que esto de que quisieron envenenar a mi prometida no salga a la luz, no quiero que la prensa se entere de esto –

-De acuerdo – dijo el doctor entendiendo el porque el joven no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar con la joven nívea

-Gracias, cree que pueda verla –

-En un momento podrá pasar a verla, la estamos trasladando a una habitación, una de las enfermeras lo llevara hasta la habitación que ocupara la Srta. Daidouji, con su permiso me retiro –

-Adelante – el oji-azul se quedo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de ese día "tendré que hablar con ella para confirmar si fue ella quien trato de envenenar a Tomoyo, no puedo creer que allá llegado tan bajo"

Al los pocos minutos Eriol fue llevado a la habitación donde se encontraba la amatista, la habitación era amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, las ventanas eran cubiertas por unas cortinas de color lila, desde las ventanas se podía observar el jardín del hospital, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraban un pequeño juego de muebles de color arena y una televisión, y al lado derecho estaba una neverita, la puerta que daba al baño y un closet también había una pequeña cama para aquellas personas que se quedaban a acompañar a sus familiares, en el centro del la habitación se encontraba la cama y hay estaba la amatista, durmiendo, se veía como un ángel con su cabello regado en la almohada y sus ojos serrados, al lado de la cama había una silla en la que el oji-azul se sentó, le quito el cabello que le caía en la frete a la amatista.

-Tomoyo –susurro, sabia que no obtendría respuesta de ella ya que aun se encontraba inconsciente pero algo llamo su atención, dirigió su mirada a la mano de la amatista y pudo ver como esta se movía entonces volvió a mirarla a la cara y vio como poco a poco se abrían los ojos de la nívea mostrando ese color amatista en ellos.

Recorrió la mirada por el lugar en que se encontraba pero no reconoció nada de lo que había en aquella habitación entonces poso su mirada en aquellos ojos zafiros que la observaban.

-En donde estoy –dijo en un tono apenas audible pero el oji-azul pudo escuchar lo que había dicho porque se encontraba cerca de ella

-En un hospital –

-Que me paso –trato de incorporarse pero el oji-azul se lo impidió

-Es mejor que descanses, te desmayaste a causa de un veneno –

-¿Un veneno? –

-Si, al parecer alguien trato de matarte –

-Pero quien… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque el oji-azul la interrumpió

-Tengo un presentimiento de saber quien fue… por cierto he dado ordenes de que nadie sepa de que intentaron envenenarte –

-Gracias, no se que haría si mi madre se enterara de una cosa como esta –

-Trata de descansar, yo iré a resolver un pequeño problema pero regresare lo más pronto posible –

-Si –dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y se quedaba dormida.

Se veía tan débil hay acostada en esa cama, pero a pesar de todo seguía viéndose como un ángel, podría estar lo que quedaba de la noche y el día siguiente admirándola, "no tengo tiempo esto" se recrimino tenia que buscar a Kaho y confirmar sus sospechas.

Eriol salio de la habitación y se dirigió al departamento de Kaho, nunca creyó que volvería a estar en aquel lugar después de la traición que ella le hizo, toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, cuando le abrieron pudo ver claramente la expresión de sorpresa que tenia Kaho en su rostro al verlo.

-Eriol, no pensé que te volvería a ver por aquí, como sigue Daidouji –pregunto con fingido interés

-Esta muy bien, pero no estoy aquí por ella, vine a preguntarte algo –dijo de la manera mas calmada y serena

Kaho al escuchar que la amatista se encontraba bien se enfureció pero lo disimulo –y que es lo que quieres preguntarme – simplemente no podía creer que ella siguiera viva después de que ingirió el veneno

-Casualmente Tomoyo se desmayo luego de que tomo el vino que tú nos llevaste –

-Y que me quieres decir con eso –

-Kaho tu pusiste algo en la bebida de Tomoyo? –

-Como se te ocurre que yo pude haber puesto algo en la bebida de ella? –pregunto con fingido interés

-Kaho conmigo no finjas dime porque lo hiciste, que te hizo ella para que hallas intentado matarla –definitivamente ya la hipocresía de Kaho lo estaba haciendo desesperar

-No se de que hablas –

-Solo te diré algo no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, por esta ocasión no haré nada pero si lo vuelves a intentar te juro que no respondo –la amenazo el ojiazul antes de irse. Definitivamente la pelirroja nunca había visto al ojiazul tan molesto.

Luego de la pequeña conversación que el ojiazul tuvo con la pelirroja se dirigió al departamento para buscar algo de ropa para la nívea y unas cuantas cosas mas para que ella se entretuviera mientras estuviera en el hospital, luego de salir del departamento se dirigió nuevamente al hospital en el que se encontraba cierta joven de ojos amatistas, cuando llego se topo con el Dr. Erizon.

-Dr. Erizon, como sigue Tomoyo? –pregunto el pelinegro una vez estando al lado del Dr.

-Se encuentra mucho mejor pero la tendremos en observación por dos días mas, para asegurarnos de que no allá nada de que preocuparnos –informo el Dr.

-De acuerdo – y con esto dieron por terminada la conversación, el pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación de su futura esposa. "me pregunto que estará haciendo" –se pregunto el joven ingles mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación, en el momento en que llego a su destino, no lo dudo ni un instante para entrar y hay estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, se encontraba durmiendo y como no si era como la media noche lo mejor era que el también durmiera un poco, lo bueno era que en la habitación había una pequeña cama.

Al día siguiente cuando el ojiazul se despertó se encontró con aquella mirada amatista, cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, "la verdad es que en el tiempo en que estuve con Kaho nunca me sentí de esta manera"

-Buenos días –dijo la nívea rompiendo el silencio que se había formado –Dormiste bien? –pregunto un poco preocupada ya que no siempre era muy cómodo dormir en esas camas que habían en los hospitales

-Buenos días para ti también, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: si, dormí muy bien –respondió mientras se levantaba –si me disculpas un momento –dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al baño, al rato el ojiazul salio del baño cepillado y peinado –anoche fui al departamento y te traje algo para que usaras en el tiempo que estés aquí, el Dr. Dijo que estarás aquí hasta mañana –

-Gracias –dijo la amatista mientras se paraba de la cama, al parecer en la madrugada le habían quitado el suero

-Te ayudo –dijo el zafiro mientras terminaba de ayudar a su acompañante a terminarse de parar y guiarla hasta donde estaban sus cosas

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo por mi –dijo la amatista, nuevamente ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, cada vez que esto pasaba ambos sentían como si hubiera una conexión especial entre los dos –bueno creo que mejor me arreglo un poco –dijo buscando que ponerse pero justo en ese momento entro el Dr. Erizon

-Buenos Días –dijo captando la atención de los pelinegros

-Buenos días –dijeron los dos jóvenes al hunismo

-Veo que ya se encuentra mejor –dijo el Dr. refiriéndose a la nívea

-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor –dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa suya tan característica de ella –de hecho iba a arreglarme un poco –

-De acuerdo, pero creo que lo mejor es que use una bata en el tiempo que estará aquí –dijo viendo una blusa y un pantalón que tenia la joven en sus manos

-Esta bien –dijo la nívea, ella sabía que era lo más adecuado para estar en un hospital

Luego de que terminaron de hablar con el Dr., Tomoyo decidió darse una pequeña arregladita, entro al baño, se baño, cepillo, peino y se cambio, cuando ella salio el ojiazul estaba observando unos diseños que habían en una carpeta de la amatista.

-Te gustan –pregunto sorprendiendo al ingles

-Si, eres muy buena diseñando –dijo admirando el trabajo de la joven, fue entonces que se quedo observando a la nívea, se veía realmente hermosa con esa bata de blusa y pantalón. –Y que te motivo a ser diseñadora y modelo –pregunto el volviendo la vista hacia los diseños, intentando distraerse

-La verdad es que desde niña me interese por el diseño, siempre vivía haciendo trajes, a mis muñecas, me gustaban ver los desfiles de modas, y mi madre me apoyo, con respecto al, modelaje no siempre pensé que me dedicaría a modelar, pero cuando estaba estudiando diseño de modas conocí unas cuantas personas que me motivaron a que no solo debía de ser diseñadora, participe en unos cuantos desfiles de modas antes de formar mi propia línea de ropa y la verdad me gusta mucho el modelaje –explico la joven

-Valla, por lo que me dices nunca pensaste en dirigir los emporios Daidouji –

-No es que me guste dirigir las empresas, pero nunca me sentí muy ligada a ese tipo de vida –

-A que te refieres con ese tipo de vida –cuestiono el zafiro

-Bueno lo que sucede es que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar, si hubiera dedicado toda mi vida en dirigir las empresas, hubiera tenido que estar prácticamente todo el tiempo en una oficina, de una junta a otra y la verdad es que eso no me gusta mucho –

-Entonces prefieres estar de desfile en desfile, ya sea modelando o haciendo desfiles –la joven solo asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Y que hay de ti, siempre quisiste ser empresario –

-Si, como mis padres casi siempre estaban en las empresas me comencé a interesar por ser empresario, y cuando comencé a trabajar en las empresas me di cuenta de que era algo que realmente me gustaba –

-Ya veo –

Ambos pelinegros siguieron conversando y conociéndose mas, cuando llego la tarde el ojiazul dejo sola a la amatista después de todo el, tenia que trabajar.

-En la ciudad de Londres solo se comenta los acontecimientos de la fiesta del día anterior que se dio en uno de los colegios mas prestigiados de todo Londres, "Sol de Luz", las personas se preguntan que seria lo que le habría pasado a la joven empresaria Tomoyo Daidouji. Unos dicen que "quizás el desmayo se debiera a que ella se encontrara embarazada", otros dicen que "puede ser un descuido en su alimentación debido a tanto trabajo", etc., etc., pero que seria lo que realmente causo el desmayo de la modelo diseñadora y empresaria Tomoyo Daidouji –termino de leer el zafiro el periódico –que lejos están de la verdad –se dijo a si mismo

-Sr. Hiraguisawa tiene una llamada en la línea 2, es departe de la Sra. Sonomi y en la entrada hay varios reporteros que quieres entrevistarlo –dijo su secretaria por medio del comunicador que había en su oficina

-Gracias y diles a los reporteros que en este momento no puedo atenderlos –y sin mas corto la comunicación con su secretaria y se dispuso a hablar con Sonomi quien estaba muy alterada debido a lo que habían dicho de el y la nívea en las noticias, el le explico todo lo sucedido, cuanto terminaron de hablar ya Sonomi estaba mas tranquila, luego del trabajo el ojiazul se encamino hacia el hospital.

Ya había llegado el día en que a Tomoyo le darían de alta, para ese momento los pelinegros se habían vuelto grandes amigos y se conocían muy bien, eran las ocho de la noche cuando el ojiazul fue a buscar a la nívea todo estaba listo para irse pero el ojiazul antes de irse de aquel lugar le dijo a la amatista que necesitaba decirle algo.

-Que es lo que me quieres decir? –pregunto con curiosidad la joven

-Necesito que me perdones –dijo el zafiro dejando a una joven muy confundida

-Pero porque tengo que perdonarte? –preguntó con mas curiosidad aun

-Solo perdóname –dijo nuevamente "perdóname por intentar vengarme de ti por algo que no tuviste la culpa" se dijo así mismo no podía decirle a ella que el quería vengarse de ella por algo que le hizo otra mujer

La nívea sin entender los motivos por lo que el ojiazul le había pedido que lo perdonara dijo –Eriol te perdono –ante esto el ojiazul la miro agradecido y le dio un corto beso en los labios, después de eso se dirigieron al departamento para recoger todo e irse a Japón

3 de Septiembre 4:00 A.M.

Dos pelinegros se encontraban abordando el avión que los llevaría a Japón.

-Este viaje a Londres lo disfrute mucho, a pesar de todo lo que paso –dijo la nívea, quien en verdad había disfrutado ese viaje, pero estaba ansiosa por volver a su país natal.

-Me alegro de que te allá gustado el viaje –dijo el ojiazul pero todo no quedaba hay –esto es para ti –dijo pasándole un osito de peluche el cual llevaba en una de sus manos una cajita la cual tenia una rosa encima

Tomoyo tomo el regalo en sus manos y con cuidado retiro la cajita de la mano del oso, tomo la rosa que tenia la cajita, la rosa llevaba una tarjeta de felicitaciones y dentro de la cajita había una hermosa cadena en plata cuyo dije era una cruz. –Gracias –dijo dándole un abrazo al zafiro.

-De nada –le dijo mientras le brindaba una de sus sonrisas

En el transcurso del vuelo, los pelinegros se siguieron conociendo, y mientras mas se conocían, sentía que entre ellos había algo especial, luego de hablar un buen rato decidieron dormir unas horas.

3 de Septiembre 9:00 A.M.

Los pelinegros acababan de llegar a la mansión Daidouji donde sus padres y los amigos de la amatista los esperaban.

-Tomoyo Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!- grito una emocionada castaña –te extrañe mucho –decía mientras abrazaba a su primo

-Gracias, Yo también te extrañe mucho, Sakura –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la castaña

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Feliz Cumpleaños Tommy –dijo Shaoran acercándose a las dos jóvenes

-Gracias Shaoran –

-Entremos a la casa –dijo Sonomi luego de la bienvenida que se les dio a los pelinegros

Todos asintieron y entraron, las sirvientas llevaron las maletas a las respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Sonomi, Elizabeth, Clow, Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a la sala, una vez allí continuaron hablando.

-Tomoyo y quien es tu amigo –pregunto una inocente Sakura

-Disculpen mi descuido –dijo al darse cuenta de que no había presentado al zafiro con los castaños –Eriol ellos son mis amigos Sakura Kinomoto, profesora y el es su novio Shaoran Li dueño de los emporios Li CXA, Sakura, Shaoran el es Eriol Hiraguisawa –termino de hacer las presentaciones

-Y no olvides que el es tu futuro esposo –dijo Sonomi al ver que su hija no menciono nada

-Es un placer conocerlos Kinomoto, Li –dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso en el dorso de la mando a Sakura y le daba la mando al castaño

-Por favor llámame Sakura –dijo esta un poco sonrojada, acto que no paso desapercibido por el castaño

-Tú también puedes decirme Eriol –

-Lo mismo digo Hiraguisawa puedes decirme Shaoran, de todos modos eres de la familia

-Gracias, pero por favor dime Eriol –

-Que les parece si salimos al centro comercial –sugirió la castaña

-Me parece buena idea, así nos ponemos al tanto –dijo la amatista apoyando a idea de sus amiga

-Es cierto además nosotros tenemos que terminar de arreglar, pero recuerden tienen que esta aquí para las seis a mas tardar, la fiesta empieza a las 8, de acuerdo? –dijo Elizabeth

-No se preocupen, estaremos a tiempo para la fiesta –les aseguro la nívea

Los pelinegros antes de salir decidieron cambiarse, cuando ya estaban todos listos salieron en dos carros un BMW M6 negro en el que iban los pelinegros y el otro era un BM C2 verde en el que iban los castaños, una vez que estuvieron en el centro comercial, las chicas se dedicaron a ver las tiendas y comprar algunas cosas ya fuera por que les gustara, la necesitaran o lo que sea compraron ropas, zapatos, accesorios y muchas cosas mas mientras que los chicos se dedicaron a cargar las bolsas de las chicas (pobre de ellos), cuando dieron la una los cuatro jóvenes fueron a comer algo, lo bueno era que el centro comercial tenia una área de comida por lo que no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para comer.

-Ya se porque mi padre nunca va con mama de compras –dijo el zafiro cuando se sentó, estaba cansado

-Lo se, pero ya te acostumbrando –dijo el ambarino sentándose, el no se encontraba tan cansado después de todo el se había acostumbrado a eso, pero aun así seguía siendo agotador

-Por que tan cansados chicos –pregunta la castaña

-Lo que pasa Sakura es que ellos no están acostumbrados a salir, por lo menos ya Shaoran esta un poco acostumbrado pero por lo visto Eriol aun no lo esta –dijo la nívea viendo la cara que ambos tenían –bueno ya ordenamos, traerán el pedido en unos minutos pero en lo que llega Sakura y yo vamos a buscar algo que no falto –dijo mientras jalaba a Sakura para que la acompañara.

-Mujeres –termino diciendo el castaño, lo que hizo reír al ojiazul

Al rato llego la orden y unos minutos después llegaron las chicas, luego de comer pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a partir.

-Eriol, Shaoran le molestaría irse juntos –dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa por como podría reaccionar su novio

-Si, porque? –pregunto curioso el ambarino

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo aun debemos ir a otros lugares y pensamos que ustedes se aburrirían –dijo la nívea sabiendo que ellos preferirían irse por su lado y dejarlas a ellas por el suyo

-De acuerdo –dijo el ojiazul

-Entonces nos veremos en tu casa a las cinco Shaoran –termino diciendo la amatista para luego retirarse con la castaña.

Las chicas salieron del centro comercial en el BMW M6 y se dirigieron a buscar a sus amigas: Meiling, Rika, y Chiharu, una vez que se encontraban todas reunidas se fueron a un salón spa. Por otro lado Shaoran llevo a Eriol a una joyería y de hay a ver unos apartamentos, luego se dirigieron al departamento del castaño llegaron como a las cuatro y se quedaron esperando a las chicas. Con las chicas ya casi estaban listas para ir al departamento del castaño.

Por otro lado las chicas aun se encontraban en el spa terminando de arreglarse (NA. para que no nos confundamos a Tomoyo le diremos: la nívea o la amatista, a Sakura: la esmeralda, a Chiharu: la de las trenzas, Meiling: la pelinegra, Rika: la pelimarrón, y a Naoko: la castaña)

-Chicas trajeron lo que van a usar en la fiesta? recuerden que vamos a pasar por el departamento de Shaoran y de hay nos vamos a mi casa –pregunto la nívea

-Pues claro –contesto Meiling -Bueno pues como ya estamos todas arregladas, lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos tener tiempo para todo –dijo una feliz pelinegra

Luego de esto las chicas se dirigieron al departamento de Shaoran, antes de llegar la esmeralda llamo a su novio para decirle que fueran bajando, cuando ellas llegaron eran las cinco y veinte minutos de la tarde y ya los chicos estaban en la entrada muy sorprendidos por ver a cinco chicas en ves de dos, todas llevaban el pelo recogido de modo que no se les desarreglara.

-Chicas les presento a Eriol Hiraguisawa, mi prometido, Eriol ellas son Meiling, Rika, y Chiharu –dijo señalando a cada una respectivamente mientras nombraba sus nombres –ellas son mis amigas desde la primaria, excepto a Meiling la conocemos desde que se convirtió en una de mis modelos

-Un placer señoritas –dijo el ojiazul quien aun se encontraba un poco sorprendido.

-Eriol? –pregunto una pelinegra muy sorprendida

-Meiling? Cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo el ojiazul, el conocía a Meiling desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se espero volver a verla en Japón

-Si, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –afirmo la pelinegra

-Valla nunca me imagine que se conocieran –dijo una nívea bastante sorprendida, nunca pensó que Meiling siendo modelo conociera al ojiazul quien es un gran empresario

-Si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, antes de dedicarme al modelaje trabaje en las empresas Hiraguisawa que fue donde lo conocí –explico la pelinegra

-Así es ella era mi secretaria, pero luego de un tiempo ella decidió dejar de trabajar en las empresas Hiraguisawa y desde entonces no nos veíamos –afirmo el ojiazul

-Bueno mejor será que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde, Shaoran, Sakura se ira con Eriol y conmigo, junto con las chicas te veremos a las ocho –dijo la nívea mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y las otras cuatro jóvenes se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Te deseo toda la suelte del mundo –dijo el ambarino colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul

-Por que lo dices –cuestiono el joven ingles

-Porque cuando ellas se junta nunca se sabe lo que pasara –contesto el ambarino recordando una de las "pequeñas travesuras" que ellas le habían hecho

-Explícate, porque no comprendo –dijo el ojiazul muy intrigado. Cuando el zafiro le pido que se explicara el ambarino empezó a contarle una de las bromas más inofensivas que las chicas le hicieron

**FLASH BACK**

El aun estaba en la secundaria, era un viernes por la mañana, podía levantarse tarde después de todo no lo hizo, se levanto temprano se cambio para ir a correr un poco pero cuando salio a la sala se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar que todos sus amigos y sus hermanas estaban hay, pero todos estaban llorando, fue en ese momento que noto que había un ataúd en la sala, curioso se acerco a donde se encontraba el ataúd y su sorpresa fue aun mayor al descubrir que era el quien estaba hay.

-Shaoran, porque… -decía la esmeralda llorando a mares

-Sakura, cálmate –trataba de consolarla en vano la nívea

-Como fue que paso todo –ahora fue su madre llorando

Simplemente el no lo podía creer que estaba pasando

-No lo sabemos, solo nos dijeron que intentaron atracarlo y le dispararon –respondió la nívea sin poder controlar su llanto.

El ambarino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el… el estaba muerto, pero como era eso posible, intento agarrar a su madre para decirle que el no estaba muerto pero fue en vano cuando le iba a poner la mano encima traspaso el cuerpo de su madre, lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez con Sakura pero también paso lo mismo no podía tocarlo, en verdad el estaba… muerto.

-No es posible –se repetía una y otra vez, queriendo salir de aquel lugar se dirigió a la puerta, desperado pero cuando intento abrirla esta se abrió sola…

-Sorpresa!!!!!! –habían gritado Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, y Rika

Ante esto el pobre ambarino casi le da un infarto –estas bien Shaoran, deberías ver tu cara –dijo la nívea riéndose de su amigo

-Es cierto parece que has visto un fantasma –secundo Naoko

-Que significa todo esto –por fin logro articular el ambarino

-Solo es una broma, pero deberías ver tu cara –dijo la esmeralda

-Como pudieron hacer algo así –pregunto el castaño aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando

-Fácil solo necesitas unos proyectores, la victima y unos amigos para lograr que todo resulte como debe, además del maquillaje –contesto la amatista

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso –dijo la nívea riéndose porque recordaba perfectamente esa pequeña broma que le hicieron a su amigo

-Es cierto, pensé que ya lo habías superado –secundo Chiharu

-Algo así no es tan fácil de olvidar –dijo el ambarino un poco molesto por haber recordado ese incidente

-Pero si fue solo una pequeñísima broma –dijo la esmeralda mirando a su novio con esa mirada que lo vuelve loco –te prometemos que no te volveremos a hacer algo parecido, nos perdonas –dijo sin quitar esa mirada de dulzura

-Sabes que las perdono por eso –dijo el ambarino sin poder resistirse a su novia

-Valla lamento no haber estado hay para ayudarlas chicas, aunque cuando ví el video me reí bastante pero no es lo mismo ver que estar en el lugar –dijo un poco triste la pelinegra

-No puedo creer que ustedes hayan hecho algo así –dijo el ojiazul un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír –pero quien es Naoko –pregunto intrigado

-Naoko es una de nuestras amigas, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la primaria, aunque no vino con nosotras nos esta esperando en la casa de Tomoyo –dijo la esmeralda

-Bueno pero mejor nos vamos porque sino no llegaremos a tiempo, y aun debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta –dijo la nívea viendo el reloj de pulsera que tenia

-De acuerdo –dijo el ojiazul tomando las llaves del auto y dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor y se montaba

-Nos vemos mas tarde Shao –dijo la esmeralda dándole un beso en los labios a su novio antes de irse

El camino a la Mansión Daidouji no fue muy tranquilo ya que las chicas se la pasaron recordando las pequeñas bromas que le habían hecho al pobre castaño, cuando llegaron a la mansión ya Naoko se encontraban allí.

-Hola chicas – saludo la castaña

-Hola Chiharu –saludaron las cinco jóvenes al hunismo

En ese momento sale una señora algo mayor y saludo a los jóvenes presentes –Srta. Tomoyo, Joven Eriol sus padres quieres verlos antes de la fiesta, los están esperando en el despacho –anuncio la señora

-Vamos para allá Molí –dijo la nívea luego de lo cual Molí se fue hacer otras cosas –ustedes adelántense, están en su casa –dijo para luego ponerse en marcha con el ojiazul, pero antes de dar cinco pasos se voltio –Sakura recuerden que nos arreglaremos en mi habitación –y así se fue al despacho con el ojiazul

Una vez que la amatista y el zafiro estaban en el despacho se acercaron a sus padres

-Nos dijeron que querían vernos –dijo el zafiro sin mucha emoción

-Así es –informo Sonomi –queríamos informarles que esta noche se hará el compromiso oficial y queremos que todo sea perfecto –dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a su hija

-Esta bien, si eso era todo me retiro –dijo la nívea caminando hacia la puerta

-Tomoyo espérame –pidió el zafiro acercándose a la joven, una vez que se encontraban afuera el la tomo de la mano –podemos ir al jardín un momento

-Claro –ambos se dirigieron al jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa –y de que querías hablarme –dijo cuando se sentaron

-Es sobre el compromiso –inmediatamente dijo esto la amatista fajo la mirada un poco triste –no sabes cuanto hubiera dado porque las cosas no se hubieran dado así –dijo el zafiro que después de pasar dos semanas con la chica enfrente de el había decidido olvidar todo acerca de su venganza

-No te preocupes, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón –dijo la joven un poco mas animada –bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a arreglar para la fiesta –dijo y ambos se pararon –con tu permiso –pero antes de que la amatista diera mas de dos pasos el ojiazul la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el quedando ella entre sus brazos, el zafiro coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de la nívea y luego como por un impulso la beso de una manera tan dulce y a la vez tan apasionada al que la amatista respondió con la misma intensidad que el, ella pensó que si no fuera por el ojiazul la tenia en sus brazos caería al suelo

-Nos veremos en un rato –dijo luego de que se separaron y dicho esto se fue dejando a la amatista aun sorprendida de cómo había reaccionado el zafiro

Duro unos minutos sin reaccionar, cuando por fin racionó se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraban sus amigas arreglándose para la fiesta –Como van chicas –pregunto la nívea luego de que entro a la habitación

-Vamos bien pero que paso con tu madre y los padres de Eriol –pregunto la esmeralda curiosa

-Nada solo querían decirnos que hoy se anunciara oficialmente el compromiso –dijo un poco triste –bien como vamos

-Bueno Chiharu aun se esta bañando, y las chicas están viendo que accesorios usaran con sus trajes –informo la esmeralda

A las dos horas ya cinco de las chicas se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, Chiharu, Naoko, y Rika iban vestidas de hadas madrinas, Chiharu llevaba el pelo suelto el cual le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombres, su maquillaje sencillo combinaba a la perfección con su vestido verde el cual se ceñía hasta su cintura dejando que la falda con mas movimiento, el vestido le llegaba hasta la rodillas, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo verde que el vestido, en la mejilla derecha tenia un trébol verde el cual combinaba con los accesorios que llevaba, Rika llevaba el mismo vestido que Chiharu pero el de ella era de color azul, y en ves del trébol esta llevaba en la mejilla derecha un corazón al revés el cual era de color azul, y Naoko quien llevaba el mismo atuendo que sus amigas a excepción de que su vestido era rosado al igual que el rubí que llevaba en la mejilla derecha , mientras que Sakura iba vestida de princesa (el traje que Sakura lleva puesto s el mismo que ella uso en la película), Meiling iba vestida de guerrera china (imagínense el traje que ella usa en la serie), las cinco jóvenes esperaban a sus acompañantes en la entrada no paso mucho tiempo para que los acompañantes llegaran.

A los minutos de que las chicas se pusieran en la entrada llegaron Shaoran, Yamazaqui, Fresh Onigauka (Fresh es un modelo de Inglaterra, amigo de Meiling), Eliot Cortés (Eliot es el novio de Rika), Shaoran iba vestido de príncipe (llevaba el mismo traje que en la película cuando hizo el papel de príncipe), Yamazaqui iba vestido del zorro, Eliot iba vestido de ángel, Fresh iba vestido de guerrero chino (imagínense a Fresh un joven alto de unos veinte cuatros años, pelo corto, rubio, cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules claros en el traje que Shaoran usaba en la serie para atrapar las cartas). Cuando ya los cuatro chicos se encontraban frente a sus respectivas parejas decidieron entrar no sin antes decirle a Naoko que la esperarían en el salón.

Todos se encontraban en el salón esperando que entrara la festejada, en el lugar habían muchas personas, amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo, se encontraban reporteros de la revista London National, la revista Shonen, y uno que otro reportero de otras revistas.

Por otro lado se encontraban cuatro parejas sentadas en una de las mesas esperando a dos parejas más.

-A quien creen que haya invitado Naoko –pregunto inocentemente la esmeralda

-Bueno espero que no al que ella nos comento –dijo un poco nerviosa Chiharu

-A quien quería invitar? –pregunto la esmeralda

-Ella quería invitar a… -pero en ese momento llego Naoko

-Chicas –dijo Naoko para captar la atención de todos en la mesa, pero en ese momento todos quedaron en shock al ver al lado de Naoko a Daniel vestido de vampiro

-Hola, como están? –saludo Daniel como si nada

-Que se supone que haces aquí? –rugió el castaño, el conocía la historia del porque la amatista se separo de ese joven

-Yo lo invite Shaoran –defendió Naoko al joven a su lado –y si no les agrada mi pareja con permiso –y dicho esto Naoko y Daniel se fueron a otro lugar

-Como es posible de que Naoko haya invitado a Daniel –exclamo la esmeralda sin poder creerlo pero en ese momento las luces bajaron un poco de intensidad y en las escaleras se pudo observar como por los dos extremos bajaban dos personas (Eriol, y Tomoyo) El zafiro iba vestido como el legendario mago Clow (ya se podrían imaginar el traje) y la nívea iba vestida como la diosa Atena, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que se ceñía hasta la cintura dándole a la falda movimiento y vuelo, era espalda afuera el cual en la parte de atrás un lazo rosado que se iba entre cruzando según bajaba por la parte de atrás del vestido, la parte de adelante es estilo halter amarrado al cuello con el mismo tipo de lazo que llevaba la parte de atrás del vestido (para que tengan una mejor idea de cómo es el vestido que lleva Tomoyo aquí les dejo la pagina donde lo podrán ver: .) su pelo estaba rizado y en la cabeza un poco inclinada estaba una pequeña corona (como la que usa Atena) y un báculo en la mano izquierda. Llevaba puesta unas zapatillas plateadas, su maquillaje era ligero, todos los que se encontraban presente se quedaron viendo embobados viendo a la nívea, excepto algunos chicos que estaban con sus novias. Cuando terminaron de bajar el ojiazul tomo de la mano a la nívea y llegaron hasta donde se encontraban el grupo de amigos.

-Felicidades Tommy –dijo Eliot mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la amatista

-Gracias –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Tomoyo estas divina, felicidades te luciste a ti misma –dijo Fresh para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo

-Te agradezco el cumplido –luego de que la amatista recibiera todas las felicitaciones del grupo dijo –Chicos les presento a mi prometido Eriol Hiraguisawa, Eriol ellos son Fresh Onigauka, Eliot Cortés y Yamazaqui Takashi –luego de las presentaciones se quedaron un rato hablando con el grupo cuando de repente.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludo una voz muy conocida para ella

Tomoyo se giro lentamente –que haces aquí –dijo una vez que lo encaro

-Naoko me invito –dijo restándole importancia al motivo del porque se encontraba hay – felicidades -

-gracias pero si me disculpas… -dijo dándose la vuelta

-Tomoyo, quiero hablar contigo –dijo intentando tomarla del brazo

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dijo pero Daniel no entendía

-Pero Tomoyo… -

**Notas de la Autora: **disculpen por actualizar mas rápido pero es que con la universidad y los trabajos que tuve no he tenido tiempo, pero espero que le guste el capitulo se que no esta muy emocionante pero les prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Gracias por todos los revierws.


	7. Sorpresas!

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Hola Tomoyo –saludo una voz muy conocida para ella_

_Tomoyo se giro lentamente –que haces aquí –dijo una vez que lo encaro _

_-Naoko me invito –dijo restándole importancia al motivo del porque se encontraba hay – felicidades - _

_-gracias pero si me disculpas… -dijo dándose la vuelta_

_-Tomoyo, quiero hablar contigo –dijo intentando tomarla del brazo_

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dijo pero Daniel no entendía_

_-Pero Tomoyo… -_

**Sorpresas**

Daniel no pudo continuar hablando con la nívea porque el ojiazul la aparto de el, luego de un rato ambos níveos se separaron para hablar con uno que otro invitado. La Amatista estaba desconcertada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, como era posible que Naoko lo invitara, y como era posible que ese sujeto tuviera tan poca vergüenza como para estar hay, quería escapar lejos.

La prensa no paraba de tomar fotos de todos y empezar a preparar historia de lo que seria un futuro romance, la fiesta era única todos los disfraces eran lo mas hermosos, pero el de la anfitriona, y sus amigas eran lo que realmente le daban un toque mágico a la fiesta ella eran distinguidos por todos sus diseños no únicos pero si hermosos, llamativos y especiales.

Luego de unos minutos Tomoyo y Eriol se juntaron nuevamente, realmente estaban muy feliz era su primer cumpleaños con una fiesta de disfraces y estaba siendo todo un éxito, claro al principio la incomodo ver a Daniel hay pero luego ni se daba cuenta de que el se encontraba en la fiesta.

Ya era hora de abrir el karaoke, lo abrirían los níveos, todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja cuando ambos se dirigieron a la tarima, pero lo que los dos tenían eran ganas de reírse ya que ellos iban a improvisar algo, ya que a ninguno le habían avisado que tenían que cantar, ambos esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Las miradas sobre ella la ponían nerviosa, la amatista le pregunto al ojiazul casi en un susurro-_Que cantamos_- pero la respuesta de este fue_ "te parece si improvisamos"_, relámete estaba un poco nerviosa no tenia ni siquiera 15 horas de haber llegado a su casa, y ya tenia que cantar frente a muchas personas cuando ni siquiera sabia como empezar, y no era por que no supiera cantar, sino por que no sabia como o mejor dicho que diría la canción.

Ya ambos estaban arriba de la tarima, la cual estaba frente a un ventanal, por el cual se filtraba la luz de la noche, así que el ambiente estaba muy romántico.

-Bueno esta canción- dijo un ají azul- espero que exprese lo que siento por la chica que amo.

-gracias – dijo una amatista sonrojada –al igual que también esta canción dirá todo lo que ciento por ti –todos aplaudieron ante de empezar a cantar, _realmente hacen una linda pareja_ pensaron todos. La banda contratada para tocar en el karaoke estaba esperando para ver como iba la melodía.

Empezó Tomoyo a cantar (chicos espero que no parezca muy infantil la canción que seleccione "la bella y la bestia" de Chenoa y David)

Tomoyo:

_Se oye una canción_

_Que hace suspirar_

_Y habla el corazón_

_De una sensación_

_Grande como el mar_

Todas las personas, estaban escuchando, la melodía la cual estaba muy romántica

Eriol

_Algo entre los dos_

_Cambia sin querer_

_Nace una ilusión_

_Tiemblan de emoción_

_Bella y bestia son_

Sakura y Shaoran estaban haciendo leves movimientos los cuales iban al ritmo de la música –Tomoyo es impresionante -dijo la castaña

-Ambos hacen una linda pareja- dijo el ambarino- pero todavía no nos superan

-Claro que si- dijo la castaña y luego le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Quieres cantar- le dijo el ambarino

-Ambos juntos- dijo la castaña muy feliz

-No solo tú- dijo el ambarino- sabes que tengo pánico escénico-

Ambos:

_Hoy igual que ayer_

_Pero nunca igual_

_Siempre al arriesgar_

_Puedes acertar_

_Tu elección final_

Daniel estaba que echaba chispa, como se atrevían a cantar ellos dos juntos, ese era su lugar, si alguien era dueño de Tomoyo era el. Y se lo iba a demostrar

Ambos:

_Debes aprender_

_Dice la canción_

_Que antes de juzgar_

_Tienes que llegar_

_Hasta el corazón_

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muy felices la canción le estaba saliendo perfecta para ser algo improvisto, y además por que estaban expresando amor en ella_._

Ambos:

_Debes aprender_

_Dice la canción_

_Que antes de juzgar_

_Tienes que llegar_

_Hasta el corazón_

La canción no había acabado y habían personas que aplaudían, otras bailaban levemente, la prensa estaba encantada, el amor que mostraba la canción estaba impactando a todo los presentes hasta a los padres de los prometidos.

Ambos:

_Cierto como el sol_

_Cierto como el sol_

_Que nos da calor_

_No hay mayor verdad_

_La belleza esta_

_En el corazón_

Eriol y tomoyo se habían abrazados y uniéndose en su propia melodía la cual le agradaba hasta ellos.

Ambos:

_Nace una ilusión_

_Tiemblan de emoción_

_Bella y bestia son_

_Bella y bestia son__**.**_

Para terminar con la canción eriol y tomoyo se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso el cual quedo precioso para todos los presentes. Y los aplausos los invadían. Luego ambos se bajaron del escenario y se juntaron con sus amigos los cuales los felicitaron por su gran presentación, a todos le había encantado la canción.

-Tommy, no sabia que cantaras tan bien- dijo Merlín

-No es para tanto- decía la amatista- además le confieso un secreto- la amatista al ver la cara de todos sus amigos- pues solo improvisamos- dijo, por lo cual Tomoyo y Eriol se rieron- no sabíamos que nos tocaba cantar – confeso la amatista

--

Mientras el grupo hablaba y hablaba un joven se subía a la tarima para cantar una canción.

-Bueno mi nombre es Daniel para quien no me conoce- cosa rara pensó el ya que todos lo conocían- quiero dedicar esta canción a la mujer que amo y a la dueña d mi corazón- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- Tomoyo Daidouji.

--

Ella estaba mal del cerebro por lo que acababa de oír, los periodista la habían separado del grupo de amigos para preguntarle que los inspiro a cantar esa canción y ella había oído a Daniel decir que ella era la dueña de su corazón, lo cual capto la atención de todos los presentes y en especial de la prensa, la cual se dirigía hasta donde el joven. Mientras ella se dirigió donde sus amigos para saber si esto era una broma. Pero no el había repetido lo mismo.

-como les dije esta canción es para ti mí querida Tomoyo- (canción es de clase 406 se llama "jamás")

_En la mirada aun se que sobre el alma_

_Aun puedo adivinar que hay de tras de tus palabras_

_Aunque me abrazas y me dices q me amas_

_Si volteas otra ves yo se muy bien q tu me extrañas_

_Y es que amar es un milagro pero se repite a diario _

_No lo puedes evitar no te deja respirar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Nunca nunca jamás para toda la vida me vas a recordar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Ya veras que algún día me vas a llorar_

-como se atreve a cantarme- dijo la amatista furiosa. Realmente los chicos estaban perplejos la canción decía muchas cosas pero nadie sabia que decir, lo que si el oji- azul se dio cuenta que la amatista se puso muy pálida, no supo si fue la emoción, o la impresión pero…

_En la sonrisa se te nota la deriva_

_Y no logras esconder entre la piel la melancolía_

_Aunque me abrazas y me dices q me amas _

_Si volteas otra ves yo se muy bien que tu me extrañas_

_Y es que amar es un milagro pero se repite a diario_

_No lo puedes evitar no te deja respirar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Nunca nunca jamás para toda la vida me vas a recordar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Ya veras que algún día me vas a llorar_

Infartarse eso era lo que ella quería, pero no podía como Daniel le hacia eso delante de tantas personas, cuando acababa de cantar al lado de su prometido, quería llorar, correr o salir se sentía sofocada y debía hacer algo pero no sabia que…

_En la sonrisa se te nota la deriva_

_Y no logras esconder entre la piel la melancolía_

_Aunque me abrazas y me dices que me amasa_

_Si volteas otra vez yo se muy bien que tu me extrañas_

_Y es que amar es un milagro pero se repite a diario_

_No lo puedes evitar no te deja respirar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Nunca nunca jamás para toda la vida me vas a recordar_

_Ya veras que jamás me podrás olvidar_

_Ya veras que algún día me vas a llorar_

La amatista se había dirigido hacia el escenario y se había puesto en frente de Daniel el cual se dio cuenta de su mirada, pero aun así el continuo con su patética cancioncita.

-¿Tomoyo me amas verdad?- pregunto

Pero su respuesta se quedo en el aire, Daniel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos mostraban odio y rabia y estaban al punto de ser inundado por las lagrimas, que ella estaba conteniendo.

-Discúlpenme- dijo la amatista mientras se retiraba del salón, y se dirigía al jardín el cual estaba adornando de luces y cuando estuvo fuera corrió hacia uno de los banco rodeado por los arbustos donde luego de sentarse se desahogo con lagrimas, la cuales parecían no tener fin, era tanto el dolor y el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola

Eriol la veía tan indefensa, y triste que quería consolarla y llevársela a un lugar donde no pudiera sufrir mas –hola princesa –dijo Eriol mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a parar –este es tu cumpleaños y debes sonreír –pero esta vez la amatista lo miro y el puedo ver sus ojos opacado por lagrimas, unas saliendo y otras amenazando por salir- Tomoyo vamos al banquete –

--

Todos a dentro todavía no podían olvidas las palabras dicha por Daniel, Sakura y Shaoran habían hablado un rato intentaron que todas las cosas dichas ese día solo quedaran en el olvido así que ambos decidieron cantar una canción para tranquilizar el ambiente sofocante que se había producido. La pareja de castaño se subió arriba del escenario llamando así la atención de muchos de los presentes.

-esta canción es para todas las parejas que están enamoradas –dijo una castaña muy feliz (La canción se llama dos enamorados de RBD)

Shaoran:

_Mañana que amanezca, le pediré_

_Mañana que la vea_

_Sakura:_

_Mañana que amanezca, me pedirá _

_Mañana que lo vea_

Shaoran:

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Ambos

_Me muero de las ganas de abrazarte_

_Y el corazón es quien te llama: mi amor_

Shaoran

_Si dices que si te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

Sakura:

_Si digo que si te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión_

Shaoran

_Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano_

Sakura

_Uniendo caminos_

_Dos enamorados_

Ambos

_Oh uh oh na na na na na na..._

_Oh oh uh oh na na na na na na...*_

Shaoran:

_Mañana que amanezca no será igual, mañana ella me espera_

Sakura:

_Mañana que amanezca no será igual, mañana que lo vea_

Shaoran

_Y me pongo a rezar_

Ambos

_Me muero de las ganas de besarte_

_Y la razón no entiende nada, corazón_

Shaoran

_Si dices que si te protegeré con todo mi amor y mi corazón_

Sakura:

_Si digo que si te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi compresión_

Shaoran

_Y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano_

Sakura:

_Uniendo caminos_

Ambos:

_Dos enamorados_

_Oh uh oh na na na na na na..._

_Oh oh uh oh na na na na na na...*_

Shaoran:

_Y en este mundo tan raro, se van de la mano _

Sakura:

_Uniendo caminos_

Ambos

_Dos enamorados._

El ambiente se había relajado un poco y ya había entrado Tomoyo con Eriol, y le aplaudieron realmente la canción estaba muy bonita, luego de la canción se anuncio el banquete, parecía que la atmósfera se había relajado, Tomoyo subió a retocarse el maquillaje para luego bajar.

Todos ya estaban a punto de iniciar el banquete pero antes de es que empezaron Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban al punto de hacer un anuncio.

Eriol empezó a hablar- espero que no le moleste a nadie pero ambos decidimos comunicarles algo- dijo Eriol haciendo un pausa para mirar a la Amatista- hemos decidido comunicarles que hoy nos hemos comprometidos oficialmente – dijo eriol

La amatista lo miro y le mostró una sonrisa a los presentes- así es eh aceptado oficialmente comprometerme con Erio Hiragizawa – dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre- el amor de mi vida- para luego sellarlo con un beso.

El banquete inicio y la pareja estaba muy sonriente en el banquete había todo tipo de comidas, desde recetas chinas, alemanas, inglesas europeas, etc. Par que cada quien se sirviera lo que mas le apetecía. Luego del banquete la amatista se dirigió a un lugar muy conocido por ella de hay salio al jardín y se puso a observar, aquel lugar la ayudaba a relajarse.

-Tomoyo…- dijo Daniel – podemos hablar-

-Que quieres ahora- le dijo la amatista- terminar de arruinar mi cumpleaños- hablo mientras volteaba la cara y lo miraba fríamente.

-Perdóname Tomoyo- dijo muy triste.

-Daniel yo no soy Dios para perdonar- dijo mirando al cielo- y creo que tampoco para juzgar a nadie- realmente no sabia que decirle pero quería que se fuera- así que si me haces el favor de dejarme sola por favor-

Daniel por primera ve se sintió como el hombre mas miserable sobre a faz de la tierra, su corazón le dolía y le jalaba, así que para evitar mas problemas se retiro de la vista de la amatista y de la fiesta quería ir donde el pudiera olvidar lo mucho que la quería.

Tomoyo no sabia por que pero se sentía mal no quería sufrir a alguien pero lo que quería era llorar y huir, ese fue el cumpleaños mas raro de todos se sentía triste, feliz no sabia como realmente se sentía sus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

Eriol la vio de nuevo en aquel jardín donde la había encontrado minutos atrás, así que se aproximo a ella- Tommy quieres escapar conmigo solo esta noche- la mirada de ella era de confusión- vamonos- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Estaba confusa quería que escaparan pero a donde, pero no sabia por que le dedico una sonrisa y tomo su mano- a donde iremos- pregunto

-A donde esta tu regalo el cual quiero que sea sin todo esta monería de la gente de sociedad- contesto

Ambos se habían ido en el carro de Eriol, tenían como 15 minutos y se dirigían hacías las costas (para quien no entiende a mar).

Cuando al fin llegaron a unos lujosos apartamento el se desmonto y la ayudo a ella a desmontarse y subieron en el ascensor hasta el Pen Haouse.

Cuando ambos entraron al departamento. Eriol hablo- este es un regalo que quiero darte para cuando quieras olvidarte de todo los problemas.

Dijo mientras le mostraba el departamento con vista al mar, el cual era de dos niveles, el primer nivel estaba equipado para un estudio ya que tenia una pasarela para las modelos que tuvieran que irse a probar trajes, además había una nevera, estaba todo sumamente equipado con tecnología de primera, mientras en el segundo nivel estaba una habitación con una cama para los días que no le diera tiempo a poder llegar a su casa, la brisa del mar los llenaba. Ambos habían bajado al primer nivel del departamento y se sentaron en un mueble.

-Tomoyo – dijo para captar la atención de ella- este departamento no es lo que quería entregarte sin tanta presentación- dijo- es tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero quiero decirte algo- ella lo miro y le dio una leve sonrisa- Tomoyo quiero que te cases conmigo- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita muy delicada- no por que nuestros padres no hayan comprometidos si no por que yo te amo- le dijo

-E… Eriol- dijo abrazándolo- yo también te amo, y lo del compromiso fue la puerta para conocer el amor de verdad –

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso- hay otra cosa- dijo el joven- ven sígueme –dijo llevándola al tercer nivel del edificio en el cual había un hermoso jardín, el cual al parecer le había gustado a la amatista y había como una terraza- quieres bailar

-bueno, no se joven- dijo la amatista un poco coqueta y con cierto tono de burla- es que mi novio es muy celoso- dijo entre risas

-Pues el no tiene por que enterarse- le contesto siguiendo el jugo de su prometida

-Bueno debo advertirle que no soy responsable de que mi novio lo golpe- dijo

-realmente se correr, además su novio debería cuidar mas a la joya que tiene como novia- dijo – así que dígame bailamos

-Esta bien –

Ambos estaban bailando, mostrando la elegancia del baile cada movimiento era delicado y elegante, era como el ballet y vals ambos estaban riendo y disfrutando, de cada leve movimiento el cual los estaba haciendo muy feliz.

-te confieso algo – dijo Eriol, y al ver la mirada de la amatista- estaba loco por bailar contigo-

Ambos siguieron bailando durante toda una hora, ya había empezado a llover y eriol le dio una vuelta en el aire y le dio un tierno beso el cual se iba volviendo mas intenso mientras transcurría el tiempo el agua que caía lo estaba empapando, ambos se separaron por la falta de algo muy vital para la vida: el oxigeno, pero sus respiraciones se estaban volviendo muy agitada y ya le hacia falta tener sus labios así que se unieron en un segundo beso. Ambos querían más del otro y la ropa empezaba a estorbar.

Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si no paraban- Tomoyo estas segura de esto- pregunto el ají azul, pero la respuesta de tomoyo fue un suave y tierno beso que se hizo intenso a cada segundo.

--

En la misión Daidouji ya se habían ido casi todos los invitados, solo quedaban los mas cercanos a la familia los cuales estaban muy preocupados ya que la festejada había desaparecido sin decir nada.

-Eriol tampoco esta aquí- dijo su madre la cual lo había buscado

Ya habían echo todo lo posible para localizarlo habían llamado a sus celulares, los cuales se habían quedado al parecer en la mansión ya que estaban en las habitaciones respetivas a sus dueños.

La prensa quería un ultimo comentario de la pareja pero no lo había localizado y por eso se dieron cuenta que la pareja había desaparecido y se habían convencido de que no estaban en casa ya que faltaba el carro de Eriol.

Ya nadie sabia que hacer para saber ni si ellos estaban bien, eran las 3.00 AM y no sabían nada, algunos se quedaron dormidos en los muebles esperando a los jóvenes, Sonomi por su estado de salud la habían convencido de que fuera a dormir.

El fin era que todos estaban muy preocupados por las parejas.

--

**(Chicos y chicas que vallan a leer esto, por favor deben ser mayores de 18 años, y los que lo lean acepto toda critica ya que no sabia como hacer esta escena y tuve que orientarme en barias historias y novelitas, así que ya saben abajo les avisare cuando pase las escenas.)**

En otro mundo fuera de preocupación se encontraba una pareja pidiendo un beso con desesperación, Tomoyo había aprobado el que continuaran y Eriol quería que ella se sintiera especial y única.

Eriol estaba quitando lentamente el vestido que portaba Tomoyo, al igual que ella lo ayudaba a quitarle lentamente la camisa que la tenia, sus besos eran uno más urgente que el anterior

Los ojos de tomoyo se oscurecieron, su piel se sonrojo, y sus palabras vibraron en la inquietud del aire. La intensidad de sus sentimiento era tal, vieron sus miradas anhelantes, aspiraron su aroma a deseo que emanaba de su piel, el ojiazul vio humedecer su tierna piel de pétalos y cedió cuenta de que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

En aquel instante ambos necesitaban perderse en la pasión ciega que crecía entre ellos. Ambos pensaron que seria una experiencia única, catártica. Tan voraz que concluiría casi antes de pensar…, Solo el saber que estaría juntos, hacia que su corazón saltara de emoción -Eres hermosa Tomoyo- dijo eriol en un susurro en su oído.

Tomoyo escucho aquel murmuro de esa voz masculina y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirarlo y darle otro de sus besos y así sentir ese calor que el le producía.

Parecía una eternidad ambos empezaron a contemplarse una vez que estuvieron desnudos, la amatista estaba sonrojada era la primera vez que se encontraba desnuda frente a un hombre, luego eriol con un dedo siguió el contorno de sus pechos con tal sensualidad que tomoyo pensó que el corazón iba a detenerse. ¿Como era posible que un ligero roce fuera tan irresistible? Se pregunto, pero al instante en que de el estrecharla más con su cuerpo todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron. Su cuerpo se sobresalto al roce de su muslo con los de ella, sus piernas se mostraron incapaces de sostenerla, el ojiazul la sostenía con una de sus manos mientras con la aprisionaba uno de sus pechos, y pellizcaba con dulzura el pezón.

Eriol murmuro algo, pero ella apenas lo oyó, ya que el se dedicaba con la misma devoción al otro pecho, un delicioso estremecimiento comenzó en sus pechos, se enrosco en su estomago y llego hasta la unión de los muslos, haciendo imposible cualquier resistencia. Gimió en voz baja mientras un placer inigualable la seducía por completo.

La boca del ojiazul reemplazo sus dedos, al sentir el contado de su lengua en su pecho, de los labios besando, chupando y saboreando alternativamente, se sintió transportada desde el deleite mas intenso hasta un dolor prodigiosamente placentero. Jadeante, arqueo la espalda de forma involuntaria, mientras el la estrechaba aun mas. Una línea de fuego iba desde sus pechos hasta su boca sedienta.

-tomoyo eres tan hermosa- dijo eriol, ella era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y se entregaba de manera tan inocente, luego volvió a besarla intensamente.

Ella serró los ojo nuevamente y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de el y se deslizaron con avidez por su cuello, rendida por completo a la magia de su boca, como si esa había sido la señal que el había estado esperando, la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Ella abrió los ojos y vio el deseo de el. Por un instante, desorientada, se preguntó que le estaba pasando. El la tumbo sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo apareció desnudo ante ella, perfilado por la tenues luz de la luna que filtraba en la habitación, el era magnifico, con unos magníficos expectórales que apuntaban al centro de sus abdominales y se ensanchaba para enmarcar la orgullosa potencia de su sexo, la nívea lo contemplo con miedo y a las vez con admiración. Cuando ella levanto su rostro se encontró con la sonrisa de el, una sonrisa sensual.

Por la expresión de ella pensó el ojiazul parecía como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, pero el sabia que eso no era cierto, ella y Daniel habían tenido varios año de compromiso y para ambos esa relación los marco. Eriol la siguió acariciando y le dio un beso el cual produjo un sensual gemido.

Cada caricia que Eriol le daba, cada rose, la volvían loca, el resto del mundo dejo desistir para Tomoyo. Estaba consumida completamente por aquel hombre y por el tortuoso placer que despertaba en ella. Lanzo un gemido cuando los dedos de el por fin se separaron los aterciopelados labios de su sexo y la encontraron excitada, húmeda y deseosa. La sutil maestría de aquellos dedos que exploraban el húmedo centro de su feminidad la hizo gemir en voz alta, mientras experimentaba por primera vez en su vida la increíble concentración del placer físico que el más intimó contacto de un hombre podía estimular.

-¿me deseas?- pregunto eriol, mientras acariciaba la pare mas sensible, el necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, aunque conocía la respuesta con cada estremecimiento, con cada gemido que escapaba de sus deliciosos labios. El necesitaba estar dentro de ella, la volvió acariciar y vio sus ojos lleno de deseo – Tomoyo di la palabra por favor-

-si- gimió la amatista

Entonces la levanto con un certero movimiento y la penetro. Tomoyo era pequeña y firme. Y según se agitaba dentro de ella, el sintió una resistencia inesperada y la oyó llorar de dolor. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano Eriol dejo de moverse. Con su boca adsorbió su llanto, besándola de forma prolongada. Tomoyo pasó en un minuto del delirio a permanecer completamente inmóvil. Su cuerpo se arqueo en un intento intensivo de quitárselo de encima.

-Para- le dijo el ojiazul- confía en mi- dijo acariciando sus caderas y retrocediendo imperceptiblemente para avanzar de nuevo un poco mas.

Era sorprendente pero Tomoyo aun era virgen, conciente de lo primitivo de ese instinto masculino, sintió una inmensa necesidad de poseerla por completo. Tomoyo era suya y de nadie mas, haciendo uso de tosa su experiencia, la tocaba y acariciaba. Con la lengua buscaba el húmedo interior de su boca con una sensualidad que reflejaba lo que deseaba hacer con su cuerpo pero sabia que necesitaba concederle tiempo.

-no, no- gimió ella

-shh, Tomoyo- susurro, su mano empezó a recorrer el tembloroso cuerpo de ella, hasta abarcar uno de sus suculentos pechos-te prometo que dentro de un rato pasara el dolor-con la punta de la lengua recorrió lentamente la forma de la boca antes de volver a buscar dentro la dulce excitación de la pasión.

En seguida la amatista se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía razón. El dolor reemitió milagrosamente un estremecimiento de recobrar el placer la atravesó mientras el seguía besándola y acariciándola. Con un leve empujón de su cintura, el se movió dentro de ella lentamente, acostumbrándola a su gruesa dureza, excitándola con cada envestida.

Tomoyo se olvido de todo, salvo aquella fuerza que, dentro de ella, la llevaba inexorablemente una vez más a la torturosa antesala del éxtasis. Se aferro a el como si fuera una tabla del salvación. Entonces con un profundo y vigoroso impulso, el la condujo al extremo del placer mientras el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba formando olas gigantesca. Ella pronuncio el nombre de el en voz alta, al tiempo que con las piernas se abrazaba firmemente a su cintura sin querer dejarlo ir, deseando que aquella sensación telúrica durara pera siempre. Ella noto como se ponía tenso y le oyó gemir cuando su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente con la poderosa fuerza del orgasmo.

Inmovilizada bajo el peso del cuerpo de Eriol, las tempestuosas embestidas fueron disminuyendo, dejando su cuerpo palpitante en un estado de lánguida de satisfacción.

Atónita miro a Eriol, su amante, su prometido. Nada de lo que había experimentado o imaginado en su vida se acercaba siquiera a la pasión que el había desatado.

-Eriol, nunca imagine- susurro-que hacer el amor podía ser tan intenso, tan alucinante- con una sonrisa alargo la mano para dibujar el perfil de su boca. Para Eriol aquello era una tentadora invitación pero, consiente que ella acababa de perder su inocencia, sabia que no podía aceptarla.

-Tomoyo- respondo satisfecho, y apoyándose sobre un costado, contemplo el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer, su despeinado y sedoso pelo, y la estupenda sonrisa de sus labios ligeramente hinchados.

¡Por Dios que era buena! Mejor que buena era asombra. Ahora resulta inconcebible que el haya querido vengarse de quien no tenia culpa de su pasado. Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Tuvo que resistirse al deseo de besar aquellos sabrosos labios y de comenzar de nuevo. Ver sus ojos amatista era toda una nueva experiencia, en toda su vida nunca había conocido una mujer como ella, inocente y sensual a la vez. Entonces se dijo que el era el hombre mas afortunado al ser el primer hombre con quien ella había estado. Con todas esas ideas dijo- ahora eres mía Tomoyo- quien diría que una mujer tan atractiva todavía fuera virgen.

Ambos luego de mirarse por minutos, y abrazarse como si su vida dependiera de eso sellaron su noche de locura y amor con un dulce beso, luego ambos se quedaron dormidos sintiéndose las personas más felices del mundo.

La sonrisa que tenia Tomoyo era única al igual que Eriol ambos habían experimentado lo que era el amor.

**(Queridos lectores desde aquí pueden volver a leer)**

--

En la mansión Daidouji todo era preocupación ya eran las 10.00 de la mañana y no había ni siquiera rastros de la pareja y eso la tenia sumamente preocupada.

Sakura había ido a ponerse una de las ropas de Tomoyo para sentirse más cómoda, Shaoran se había puesto un suéter verde que Tomoyo le había diseñado y que por suerte se le había quedado.

Mientras que los padres de la pareja estaban desesperados y muy asustados nadie sabía de ellos y realmente ellos no estaban acostumbrados a desaparecer y salir corriendo de la casa y mucho menos amanecer fuera de ella. Pero ellos sabían que debía pasar 24 horas antes de llamar a la policía.

Dos castaños estaban preguntándose donde estarían realmente, Tomoyo nunca salía y dejaba a su madre sola cuando estaba en el país.

--

Un grupo de pelinegros estaban profundamente dormidos ya eran las 10:15 y ellos parecían que estaban exhaustos -Buenos días Tommy – dijo un oji azul al sentir como ella se movía.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza le daba vergüenza saber que el era el hombre con el que había pasado la noche.

Eriol sin embargo busco sus labios, luego Tomoyo se entro a bañar, por suerte Eriol había pensado en todo, le había dejado el apartamento con todo y hasta con comida, sepillos de diente y jabón de bañarse, realmente pensó en todo.

Luego de unas horas la pareja decidió ir a la playa a observar el paisaje, al principio Tomoyo no quería salir con el vestido de la fiesta, pero Eriol termino por convencerla.

Eriol levanto a Tomoyo y luego le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego ambos corrieron hasta un poco adentro de la playa, la suerte es que al parecer nadie había decidido ir ese día a la playa, aya empezaron a correr, hasta que una ola los derrumbo, ambos se rieron ya que estaban empapado, el ojiazul corrió hasta atrapar a la nívea para luego unir sus labios, beso que no duro mucho por otra de las ola los atrapo y los tumbo a la arena.

Ya habían pasado tres días después del cumpleaños de Tomoyo y todavía se hablaba del tema, la amatista estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo realmente tenia que dejar muchas cosas en claro y listas antes de irse a los ensayos que tenían con Fransua y no quería dejar ningún problema sin solucionar y mas al saber que también debía estar a cargo de la compañía Daidouji y su emoción también estaba en juego cada vez que estaba con el, ese ojiazul le encantaba aunque todavía no se explicaba por que le había entregado algo tan importante para ella a el si ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente, pero lo amaba y eso era lo mas importante.

Los días estaban pasando tan rápido y Tomoyo no tenia tiempo ni para respirar la acababan de invitar a un evento de inauguración de un nuevo hotel pero ella no podía ir así que había decidido, solo hacer con lo que estaba 100% comprometida, y eso estaba haciendo en ese instante estaba en Paris ensayando ya que cada diseñador tenia su propio estilo y tenia que acostumbrarse a como serian la pasarelas de Fransua y su coreografía, ella abriría la gala y también la cerraría y debía prepararse todo estaba quedando de maravilla y ella no le gustaba dejar nada sin resolver, los peinados la ropa, los accesorios y los zapatos debía probárselo haber si faltaba algún detalle.

Su celular acababa de sonar, cosa normal aunque no esperaba ninguna llamada, juraba que todo estaba de maravilla, ella había trabajado muy duro desde su cumpleaños fue una semana muy dura, peo había dejado todos los problemas resuelto.

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA

-hola- dijo una amatista muy extrañada

-Hola Tommy- contesto una esmeralda un poco afligida.

-Sakura, pasa algo- pregunto la amatista ya que su amiga no solía llamarla a su celular a esas horas de la mañana

-Tommy, realmente si pasa algo pero no te pongas nerviosa, ni reacciones como loca- dijo a la amatista y al ver que su amiga no respondió continuo- Tía Sonomi esta en el hospital-

-Que!!!!- dijo una amatista la punto de un colapsó- ¿que le paso a mi mama?- pregunto y al no escuchar respuesta de la esmeralda- Sakura contéstame.

-Tommy mejor ven y aquí te explicó-

-Esta bien voy para aya – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA.

Tomoyo no pensaba no savia ni que decir, estaba en Shock su madre en el hospital, la amatista había mandado a preparar el jet de la familia, el cual para cuando ella llego al Aeropuerto ya estaba listo. Cuando la amatista se estaba subiendo al avión sintió un pequeño mareo, el cual no le dio mucha importancia, ya que lo que le preocupaba era la salud de su madre.

Horas más tarde la amatista se encontraba en la sala de espera de uno de los hospitales más famosos por sus médicos. Sus amigos estaban con ella, a Eriol le faltaban como media hora por llegar ya que el se encontraba en Inglaterra cuando lo llamaron.

Los minutos se volvían más desesperantes, y nadie sabía dar noticias de su madre, Sakura le había dicho que Sonomi se había quedado en un estado de Shock y luego se había desmayado. Y realmente no se explicaba a que se debía que ella se pusiera así, su madre no sufría de ninguna enfermedad. En ese instante el doctor se dirigía hacia donde ellos.

-Familiares de la Señora Sonomi Daidouji- dijo el Doctor

-Yo soy su única hija- dijo la amatista

-Podemos hablar en privado- hablo el Doctor- si desea algún otro familiar puede pasar a verla mientras hablamos.

-Bueno si no te molesta linda yo pasare a verla- Dijo Elizabeth, luego de ver como la amatista asentía ella paso.

--

La amatista estaba entrando con el doctor al consultorio -Señorita- dijo el doctor mirándola para que tomara asiento- la señora Sonomi ha estado sufriendo desde hace tiempo de una enfermedad la cual ya no tiene solución para ella

-A que se refiere doctor- dijo la amatista muy confusa ya que ella no sabía a que se refería ese hombre

-Su madre esta enferma de Cáncer y desde hace tiempo la estoy atendiendo pero ya los tratamientos no están haciendo ninguna reacción-

-Perdón, pero desde cuando mi madre sufre de esto- pregunto la amatista al punto de llorar, ella podía ser muy fuerte muchas veces pero vivir sin su madre era algo que a ella le dolía no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad y si para ello ella debía gastar toda su fortuna lo haría ya que su madre ella era lo mas valioso que le quedaba y la protegería.

-desde hace 3 años- dijo el doctor

-y esta seguro de que no se puede hace nada- dijo la amatista intentando mantenerse serena.

Luego de un rato la amatista se encontraba en la sala de espera esperando que la dejaran pasar ya que estaban unos Doctores y enfermeras con su madre.

-Tommy que te pasa estas muy serias- dijo una castaña la cual estaba abrasada de su novio, al no obtener respuesta se coloco al lado de su amiga- Tommy, estas bien- pero parecía que la amatista no estaba cerca de ese mundo.

-Tomoyo debemos ser fuerte tu madre se recuperara - esta vez hablo un castaño.

Pero lo que todos recibieron fue un silencio parecía como si no estuviera, era como si mente se encontrara en otro lugar mientras que su cuerpo estaba frente a todos ellos, como si no hubiera vida, como si el brillo especial que la impulsaba a vivir había muerto.

--

Eriol acababa de llegar al Hospital y cuando entro a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, vio a todas las personas intentado hablar con la chica que hacia días le estaba robando el sueño, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo muy lejos.

El se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella – Linda estas bien- le pregunto el ojiazul, pero al parecer a el tampoco lo oyó- Tomoyo por favor, reacciona tu madre te necesita fuerte al igual que a todos los que la queremos –

Tomoyo no supo como pero el la hizo volver de aquella lejanía y se tiro a sus brazos- Eriol no la quiero perder a mi madre –dijo llorando en el hombro del ojiazul

Luego de que los níveos hablaran un raro ella ya estaba mas tranquila, todavía no habían dejado pasar a nadie y ya era muy tarde, todos habían ido a comer pero tomoyo no quería.

-Tommy ven es mejor que vallamos a comer algo por tu bien –dijo el ojiazul. Tomoyo no quería estaba renuente a comer algo, cuando vio a Sakura acerca a donde ella se levanto para acercarse y conversar un poco con su prima, pero cuando levanto se mareo repentinamente, Eriol quien estaba a su lado la sujeto- Vez ya estas débil vamos a comer- y así ambos tuvieron que ir a comer luego de que el ojiazul casi obligara a que la amatista comiera subieron otra vez. Al fin habían decidido dejarlos pasar a ver a Sonomi quien se encontraba una habitación de las mejores habitaciones del lugar, todos se dirigían a ella, claro primero debieron prometer no exaltar a la paciente.

-Mamá como estas – pregunto la amatista

-Muy bien cariño- Luego todos conversaron se rieron, y empezaron a hablar ya había transcurrido un par de horas y todos estaban muy feliz ya que Sonomi se veía un poco mejor. -Tomoyo hija- dijo Sonomi

-Que pasa madre- dijo la amatista mientras se acercaba más a la cama de su madre y dejaba a Eriol solo

-Podrías acercarte Eriol- dijo Sonomi cosa que el joven hizo casi de una vez- quiero pedirles una cosa a ambos – los dos la miraron interrogante- saben que me queda poco de vida- ambos solo bajaron la cabeza- claro que lo saben y me gustaría que me cumplirían un deseo, podrían adelantar la boda, me gustaría verlos casados antes de morir –

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, realmente ellos no sabían que contestar, en cambio las miradas en la habitación caían sobre ellos, la amatista no sabia que podrían decir, era mejor decirle que no, no quería que el ojiazul se sintiera obligado a casarse solo por que su madre se lo pidiera, aunque le dolía en el alma romper el deseo de su madre- mamá mi respuesta es que…

**Notas de la Autora:** chicos y chicas perdonen por quitarle sus lugares a los que están adelante por subir cuatro historias seguidas, pero como voy a entrar a la universidad no voy a estar actualizando tan seguidamente pero prometo que me tomare un tiempo libre para las historias, gracias por los revierws, la razón por la que naoko invito a Daniel a la fiesta de cumple años de tomoyo es porque ella esta enamorada de el, pero eso se vera mas a delante. Bueno me despido y solo les digo que **DEJEN MUCHOS REWIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. entre fiestas,Collection,boda

**Nota**

La Pág. de Internet debe agregar WWW

hay una parte dolo para adultos claro esta en advertencia

y recuerden que esto le pertenece a clamp ninguno de los personajes son Mio aunque a si lo quisiera.

**En el capitulo anterior**

Eriol acababa de llegar al Hospital y cuando entro a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, vio a todas las personas intentado hablar con la chica que hacia días le estaba robando el sueño, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo muy lejos.

El se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a ella – Linda estas bien- le pregunto el ojiazul, pero al parecer a el tampoco lo oyó- Tomoyo por favor, reacciona tu madre te necesita fuerte al igual que a todos los que la queremos –

Tomoyo no supo como pero el la hizo volver de aquella lejanía y se tiro a sus brazos- Eriol no la quiero perder a mi madre –dijo llorando en el hombro del ojiazul

Luego de que los níveos hablaran un rato ella ya estaba mas tranquila, todavía no habían dejado pasar a nadie y ya era muy tarde, todos habían ido a comer pero Tomoyo no quería.

-Tommy ven es mejor que vallamos a comer algo por tu bien –dijo el ojiazul. Tomoyo no quería estaba renuente a comer algo, cuando vio a Sakura acerca a donde ella se levanto para acercarse y conversar un poco con su prima, pero cuando levanto se mareo repentinamente, Eriol quien estaba a su lado la sujeto- Vez ya estas débil vamos a comer- y así ambos tuvieron que ir a comer luego de que el ojiazul casi obligara a que la amatista comiera subieron otra vez. Al fin habían decidido dejarlos pasar a ver a Sonomi quien se encontraba una habitación de las mejores habitaciones del lugar, todos se dirigían a ella, claro primero debieron prometer no exaltar a la paciente.

-Mamá como estas – pregunto la amatista

-Muy bien cariño- Luego todos conversaron se rieron, y empezaron a hablar ya había transcurrido un par de horas y todos estaban muy feliz ya que Sonomi se veía un poco mejor. -Tomoyo hija- dijo Sonomi

-Que pasa madre- dijo la amatista mientras se acercaba más a la cama de su madre y dejaba a Eriol solo

-Podrías acercarte Eriol- dijo Sonomi cosa que el joven hizo casi de una vez- quiero pedirles una cosa a ambos – los dos la miraron interrogante- saben que me queda poco de vida- ambos solo bajaron la cabeza- claro que lo saben y me gustaría que me cumplirían un deseo, podrían adelantar la boda, me gustaría verlos casados antes de morir –

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, realmente ellos no sabían que contestar, en cambio las miradas en la habitación caían sobre ellos, la amatista no sabia que podrían decir, era mejor decirle que no, no quería que el ojiazul se sintiera obligado a casarse solo por que su madre se lo pidiera, aunque le dolía en el alma romper el deseo de su madre- mamá mi respuesta es que…

_**Entre fiestas/colección/boda**_

Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer Tomoyo por lo cual se adelanto- Sonomi para mi será un placer poderme casar con su hija-

Tomoyo voltio a mirar a Eriol intentando descifrar lo que en verdad el quería decir pero solo vio su hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza, y luego regreso la mirada a su madre la cual tomo su mano y la de Eriol y les agradeció. Luego de unos minutos el doctor pidió a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación que se retiraran. Y Tomoyo asedio ir con Eriol nuevamente a la cafetería a tomar algo, pero la joven seguía con una interrogante en su cabeza "Eriol quería casarse con ella o solo lo hacia por obligación".

Eriol vio a Tomoyo muy pensativa y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana de la cafetería lo cual lo llevo a pensar rápidamente a que ella debía estar pensando en su matrimonio, realmente en sus planes no estaban casarse tan pronto pero la verdad es que era lo mejor para los dos el sabe que ella lo quiere y el la quiere también. Entonces que podían perder en cumplir el último deseo de la madre de Tomoyo.

-Eriol- dijo la amatista con la mirada puesta en la ventana- ¿por que?- y dirigió su mirada a el y continuo jugando con el sorbete de su baso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido el oji zafiro- de que hablamos Tommy- dijo sabiendo a que se refería

-¿Por que quieres casarte con migo?- pregunto pero no lo dejo responder- No quiero que te sientas obligado por que mi madre esta enferma- respiro pausadamente, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan tratándose ella se había enamorado de el pero no sabia si el pelinegro realmente estaba realmente enamorado de ella a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos- mira Eriol el matrimonio es un gran paso y la verdad no se si tu estas seguro de lo que le dijiste a mi madre –

-Tomoyo mira no saques conclusiones apresuradas- dijo tranquilo- yo te quiero no se si tu me quieras pero la verdad es que si me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días con alguien tan linda, cariñosa, inteligente, como tu, Tommy- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Gracias- dijo la amatista con un ligero sonrojo.

Luego de esto la amatista decidió que debía ir a su casa a terminar los proyectos de la colección que debían lanzarse ante de lo previsto por que su madre y la madre de Eriol se estaban encargando de la boda y ella debía dejar todo listo, y las semanas estaban corriendo a mil por horas su colección estaba casi terminada y debía viajar a Paris a terminar con el trabajo de Fransua el cual la necesitaba con urgencia por que quería presentarle a un amigo de el que iba a sustituir a Yuri el antiguo modelo encargado de la apertura junto a ella.

**EN PARIS **

Los preparativos también estaban a flor de pie y Tomoyo estaban viendo sus trajes los cual eran dos muy impresionante ya que ella era la encargada de abrir la gala y cerrarla también.

-Mili- decía la amatista- no crees que es mejor si le cojeemos un poco de aquí así no dañaremos el encaje del vestido- decía mientras miraba el vestido que ella usaría

-Creo que será lo mejor por que la verdad no quería dañar el encaje además atrás es mas lizo el vestido y no se notara tanto- Gracias señorita Daidouji

-Mili cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Tomoyo – decía la amatista en modo de reproche- bueno mejor continuemos con los arreglos vamos a ver los accesorios deben ser mas simples por que ya el vestido llama la atención lo suficiente para que los accesorios la llamen también.

-Entonces usaremos unos cordones de plata simple con unas piedras que no llame la atención- dijo anotando en una libreta los detalles que faltaban.

-OK, Mili a que hora dijo Fransua que llegaba- decía la amatista mientras miraba el reloj, las demás modelos hace rato que estaban practicando en la pasarela pero ella no podía practicar ya que su salida era muy diferente a la de las otras a ella le tocaba modelar con un joven y las otras eran alternando ya que también modelarían hombres

-Me parece que debe estar casi al llegar- dijo mientras terminaba de anotar algo- pero si quieres puedes ir comiendo algo- termino de decir mientras dejaba la libreta arriba de la mesita.

-No esta bien Mili- decía la amatista mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas-la verdad es que últimamente no tengo apetito- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces quiere seguir trabajando con los vestuarios- decía mili- esta vez abriendo el catalogo de peinados.

-si prefiero estar ocupada por que la verdad es que quiero ir terminando a si luego no siento que todo se me cae encima- decía mientras volvía a mirar el reloj

A los pocos minutos las dos jóvenes son interrumpidas por la llegada de dos jóvenes-Interrumpimos-decía un joven de cabellera rubia acompañado de otro joven con el cabello plateado.

-Fransua hasta que al fin –decía una amatista parándose de la silla y caminando hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres- creí que yo no podríamos ensayar hoy –dijo mientras miraba al otro joven.

-Perd**ón querida- dijo el francés- mira el es Yue es un Doctor muy bueno y el será nuestro modelo.**

La amatista lo miro con curiosidad- así que tú serás mi compañero- y mostró una amplia sonrisa- mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo- dijo y luego extendió su mano un placer conocerle.

-El placer es mío- dijo mientras besaba su mano con delicadeza- perdón por hacerle esperar, prometo no volver a llegar tarde a nuestros ensayos. Luego de estos ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la rampa de modelaje que se encontraba en el tercer nivel del edificio.

El set de practicar constaba con instalaciones con aire acondicionado, unas cortinas en un rojo vino con brillantes la luz era poco intensa para dar reflejo de horas nocturnas el lugar era casi totalmente cerrado, en la pared de la derecha había unas mesas con algunos refrigerios mientras que al lado de estas había unas sillas para los descansos al y ocupando la pared de la izquierda y parte de la del fondo se encontraba la rampa de practicar la cual ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, cerca de la puerta de entrada se encontraban las cámaras fotográficas junto a la de videos. Donde alrededor había unos televisores plasmas que mostraban lo que grababan. La amatista llevaba una licra color lila y una camisa de tirantes para ensayar primero antes de practicar con los vestuarios, mientras el oji celeste estaba con un pantalón y un suéter que se pegada a su torso.

Luego de de hablar un poco como seria la rutina ambos jóvenes comenzaron a ensayar, ensayaron durante varios días y aunque se trataban no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho, Yue consideraba a Tomoyo una persona agradable pero de un mundo muy diferente al de el ya que ella era catalogada como la mujer perfecta hacia días que había visto unas revistas en el auto de Fransua donde estaba Tomoyo en primera plana en mucha de ellas sola y en unas cuantas acompañada de un joven igual de imponente que ella.

Ya casi teñían tres semanas de duro y arduo trabajo y este día llegaron temprano como Fransua se los había pedido para ensayar. Ambos jóvenes estaban modelando por la rampa y esa era la quinta vez que Fransua los mandaba a empezar otra ves la coreografía , la amatista estaba pensando en mandarlo a el ha hacer todos esos intentos por que ella estaba casi segura que lo que no le gustaba era la coreografía que había diseñado la chica que el contrato o tal ves que se lo tomaran tan enserio por que no es por nada Yue se ha esmerando mucho , llevaban casi 3 horas, las primera hora vieron a los corógrafos hacer las coreografías y las otras dos estaban ellos arriba de esa rampa repitiendo una y otra vez la coreografía- Fransua por dios que es lo que no te gusta- dijo la amatista ya cansada regresando de donde se supone que salían los dos.

-Tomoyo de vemos hacer que la aparición sea espectacular ósea quiero que cuando los vean sientan la pasión que debe reflejarse en los vestuarios y quiero que todos queden en shock- decía Fransua inspirándose.

-Lo único que vas a lograr es que nos encuentren dormido en la rampa- dijo Yue ya cansado.

-Je jeje- se reía la amatista- eso si seria algo inesperado- decía la amatista.

-OK vamos a intentarlo de nuevo pero quiero más pasión - dijo ya serio Fransua.

La amatista se puso en su posición y salio y atrás de ella peli- plateado ambos a extremos diferentes de la rampa y al final ambos juntos. Y ya terminada separándose y regresando con estilo y parándose en los lugares indicados para luego regresar al inicio-repítanlo- dijo Fransua.

La amatista salía otra vez haciendo a coreografía, la cual ella que creía que podría hacerla con los ojos cerrados, pero siguió con la coreografía. Yue ya se estaba cansando del modelar realmente era su primera experiencia pero se estaba hartando Fransua lo tenia arto llevaban seis horas en esa misma coreografía y Fransua siempre quería algo mejor, estaba al punto de sugerirle que le pusieran alas para volar a ver si así se sorprendía. la que casi no opinaba mucho era su compañera que solo había explotado dos veces en ese ensayo y la verdad no podía negar que era muy atractiva nunca creyó tener a personas tan importantes tan cerca pero a la ves ella era diferente a las modelos del primer nivel, ella es sencilla, su sonrisa era muy cristalina al igual que sus ojos y debe poseer un corazón de ángel , pensaba el oji-gris mientras modelaba, pero algo hizo que se frenara de un momento a otro y fue el ver como la joven que estaba a su lado caía hacia uno de los lados de la rampa.

El peliplateado se lanzo para atrapar a la amatista, la cual se encontraba inconciente en sus brazos y la cual se veía muy pálida. Los demás del set corrieron hacia los jóvenes.

-¿Tomoyo te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba un francés muy preocupado

-Denle un poco de aire- decía el doctor- solo es un desmayo- decía mientras intentaba despertarla.

-Debe ser por que no ha comido nada en todo el día- decía la asistente- ella se paso todo el tiempo ensayando, llego primero que todos y calentó, y desde que llego no ha parado ni un minuto explico Mili.

-Es lo mas seguro- dijo Yue cargándola mejor y caminando hacia el sofá que se encontraba hacia la derecha del set, recostó a la joven en uno de ellos y le dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro hasta que la joven empezó a recuperar la conciencia- te encuentras bien.

-Un poco cansada pero bien- dijo intentándose levantar pero Yue se lo impidió

-Es mejor que te quedes así unos minutos- dijo mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua que mili le había dado.

-Gracias- dijo mas tranquila- pero el ensayo. Debemos terminar de practicar la primera entrada.

-Creo que es mejor que te repongas cariño- dijo el Frances- la verdad creo que te eh forzado demasiado todo estos días y no quiero que mi musa se muera antes del gran lanzamiento.

-es mejor que comas algo y repongas fuerzas- dijo el peliplateado- vamos yo te invito a comer algo.

-gracias de nuevo pero no quiero ser una molestia- dijo ya sentándose en el sillón.

-Nos vemos querida, Mili te espera mañana temprano hoy te daré lo que queda del día libre-dijo el francés saliendo con su grupo. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Luego de estos la amatista salio con Yue hacia un restaurante muy bonito que Yue la llevo. No era a los restaurante que ella estaba acostumbrada pero era un restaurante muy lindo tenia un tono delicado y elegante a aunque se ve que no era algo donde las personas de alto nivel social fueran. Ambos pidieron como entrada una ensalada la cual estaba deliciosa según la amatista y comía muy animadamente luego de terminar la ensalada pidió un plato ligero y finalmente concluyeron con un suculento postre.

Tomoyo estaba fascinada con el restaurante cuando salieron de el lugar, decidió invitar a Yue a conocer el mundo de ella ya que el la había invitado a conocer el mundo de el.

-Yue te gustaría ir a una recepción en el Museo Louvre-pregunto la amatista

-Perdón- dijo el peli plateado al no comprender lo que quería decir la amatista.

-Hoy hay una recepción en el Museo Louvre, donde tendremos una reunión de beneficencia para apoyar a la educación- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-No lo se, y no es por hacerte un desplante pero no estoy acostumbrado a esos lugares -dijo mirando a la amatista mientras caminaban por el puente Alejandro III- yo soy un simple doctor y la verdad es que tu eres una persona muy importante para los medios.

-Yue mira a mi lo que digan los demás me tiene sin cuidado además me caes súper bien y eres un gran doctor- dijo sujetándole la mano para terminar de cruzar el puente-pero tengo una duda.

-Cual será princesa-

-Como conociste a Fransua- dijo la peli violeta- es que no es por nada pero Fransua es un hombre muy exigente y no entiendo como te dio el puesto que su mejor modelo quería.

En INGLATERRA

Se encontraba un oji azul reunido con sus amigos de toda la vida hablando de cosas muy comunes para ellos.

Kerberos era el mayor tenia unos 28 años de todo el grupo era el único hiperactivo con lo dulce y los juegos este es un rubio de ojos negros y estaba casado con una joven de cabello castaño llamada Carina hija de una familia no muy influyente pero aun así una familia importante.

Seguido estaba Spinel un joven de cabello negro y algo menos hiperactivo sus ojos eran negro como la noche y era muy analítico y todo un genio en los negocios estaba comprometido con una joven un año menor que el, la cual era hija de los tíos de Kerberos, Spinel tenia una gran carrera como empresario y también es un abogado muy importante este posee unos 27 años pero es una persona muy influyente.

Calen futuro alcalde de Inglaterra ya que su familia através de los años a tenido cargos similares aunque este es dueño de una cadena de hoteles mundialmente reconocido, con solo 27 años es una figura publica muy importante. Calen posee el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios.

Rubí Moon, es una peli roja muy enérgica es muy hiperactiva pero a la hora de entrar en negocios es una de las personas mas convincente y esta joven posee unos 26 años y es la prometida de Calen con el cual lleva una relación desde el bachiller.

Y por ultimo Takeshi este es otro casado el cual se caso escondido con una chica con la cual llevaba una relación de varios años aunque su novia no es de la misma clase social que las demás es una joven muy amable, Takeshi también posee 27 años y es dueño de un gran emporio de transporte por toda hacia hasta Europa.

-Eriol dime algo ¿cuando hombre?- decía una chica un poco conmocionada.

-De que hablas- decía un pelinegro un poco confundido por la pregunta de la pelirroja con su copa de brandy en las manos.

-Por dios hermano mírala- decía el castaño con reflejos rubios mostrándole una revista al pelinegro- es una hermosura – decía mientras miraban una foto de Tomoyo- donde las conseguiste por que esta como quiere y además es de una posición económica excelente, mira que es dueña de los emporios Daidouji los cuales se expanden por toda Asia, Europa, África y estados unidos.

Todos rieron-eso sin contar que te modelara toda la noche-dijo el ojimiel- pero todos empezaron hacer mucho escándalo.

Eriol todavía se preguntaba como había llegado a esa reunión con sus amigos, pero claro todo fue idea de la desquiciada de Rubí esa desquiciada que decía "lo tenias muy oculto" así que todos decidieron reunirse para hablar del tema. Claro todos con respecto a su compromiso con la amatista.

-Vamos Eriol dime como fue que llegaste a conocer a esta estrella- dijo Kerberos

-Se recuerdan cuando en la universidad vimos la primera fotografías de ella- dijo Spinel- recuerdo que estábamos maravillados todos menos tu Eriol dijiste que era una niña sin oficio.

-Si es cierto- apoyo Rubí.

-No recuerdo eso- dijo el oji azul- además cada ves que salía una revista con una modelo ustedes se volvían locos al igual que Rubí cuando salía sus revista de hombres.

-Si es cierto -apoyo la chica- pero recuerdo que perdí el interés cuando salieron ustedes- luego le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno hermano pero dime como la conociste- pregunto Takeshi

-Mis padres la conocían desde hace mucho ellos son socios de mi madre en algunos negocios y luego de mi ruptura con Kaho tuve que ir a Japón para conocer a los socios de un nuevo proyecto y resulta que era ella- dijo- bueno mejor dicho su madre pero como ella esta a cargo luego vino a resolver unos asunto de su empresa en Inglaterra y se quedo en mi apartamento- luego sonrío- la verdad ella es una persona muy ocupada casi no para en la casa ya que la empresa la mantiene viajando y el modelaje lo hace como un relax aunque ahora tenia un compromiso

-bueno y supongo que ella abra practicado con tigo las coreografías- dijo un Kerberos con doble sentido muy divertido-

-JAJAJAJA- rieron todos menos el oji azul.

-no le encontré el chiste Kerberos-

Luego de esto pasaron hablando de todo y llegaron a hablar de todo lo que habían hecho, se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo con Eriol ya que este los miraba mal de cada comentario pervertido de los chicos y así se pasaron la noche entre beber y relajos.

DE VUELTA A PARIS

-La verdad ni me lo explico- dijo mientras se sentaban en un banco- mira yo conocí a Fransua un día que estaba caminando por los alrededores de la torre y sin querer el choco contra mi ensuciando mi camisa luego el pidió disculpa , yo le dije que no había problema pero el insistió en querer reparar el daño y fuimos a una lavandería muy fina en la cual me entregaron otra camisa mientras la mía la lavaban entonces Fransua me pidió que lo acompañara almorzar y mientras comíamos el me dijo que yo era lo que el estaba buscando cuando el me dijo eso me asuste y me ofreció este proyecto el cual tenia planes de rechazar pero el no está dispuesto a recibir un no con respuesta , y por eso termine en este lío- concluyo

-Jeje- río la amatista- la vedad es que a Fransua no lo han entrenado para recibir no como respuestas- la verdad es que yo también debería estar pendiente de otros asuntos pero Fransua quiere que este en esta Colección y no pude decirle que no.

-Entonces tu eres una chica muy ocupada- dijo el peli plateado mientras miraba a las persona caminar.

-Yue, mira la verdad es que tengo miles de compromiso- dijo mientras daba un suspiro frustrado- yo soy diseñadora de moda también y soy la vise-presidenta de los emporios Daidouji, y tengo reuniones hasta mas no poder estoy súper frustrada- decía la amatista- además debería estar planeando mi boda.

-Te vas a casar- pregunto sorprendido el peli plateado

-Si, aunque la verdad no se si me caso por amor o por compromiso- dijo mientras miraba a un punto indefinido del pasto, ya que aun seguía pensando en Daniel, no tanto como antes pero aun así pensaba en el- a mi me hubiera gustado esperar mas tiempo pero mi madre desea que nos casemos ahora, y no puedo negarle esa petición.

-Bueno espero que seas muy feliz Tomoyo – dijo el joven mirándola con admiración- y dime Tomoyo a que hora es la recepción – dijo para cambiar el tema

-A las 8.15 PM – dijo parándose muy animada- iras con migo verdad.

Yue le regalo una sonrisa de afirmación, aunque su mente estaba pensando en lo hermosa de la joven en frente de el y acababa de descubrir que no solo era hermosa por fuera sino que también por dentro y eso hacia que su admiración creciera mas y mas – Me queda de otra chiquita – dijo mientras se paraba también

-Quieres ir comprar algo o prefieres que vallamos así como estamos- dijo la amatista

-Realmente tengo algunas cosas en mi casa que quedarían mejor que esto- hablo Yue- a menos que seamos el hazme reír de tu publico

-Por dios Yue si son apenas las 6.45 tenemos una hora para arreglarnos tu, iras a tu casa y yo a la mía, luego nos podemos juntar en mi casa mira esta es mi dirección- dijo dándole un papelito- o si prefieres yo te recojo

-No seria de caballeros.

Luego de esto ambos fueron receptivamente a sus casas Yue vivía en un departamento no muy lujoso que quedaba cerca de la ciudad el cual constaba de dos habitaciones en una tenia todos sus libros de doctor y su lectura constructivas junto con una computadora y un sofá blanco en la habitación, mientras en la otra habitación había una cama con sus respectiva mesitas y un mueble para guardar sus cosas y un baño el cual se encontraba fuera de la habitación , tenia una cocina pequeñísima y una sala pequeña pero calida y cómoda. Yue desde que había llegado se había entrado a bañar pero la verdad recordaba cada uno de los detalles de aquella chica la cual parecía un ángel, sus cabellos negros violeta, sus ojos parecían dos joyas amatista las cuales eran tan transparentes como su alma. Y su sonrisa era muy especial demostraba sus sentimientos.

Pero por mas linda que fuera ella solo quedara en su corazón como una amiga hay cosas muy importantes que influyen en la vida y es la clases sociales y Tomoyo era de la clase súper alta y el era de la clase media-baja y aunque no se avergonzaba de lo que el era pero tenia las cosas muy claras y los ricos solo andaban con los ricos. Ya era la hora acordada y debía pasar por Tomoyo el llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela azul marino una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata su auto eran un carro Toyota Camry del 2000 y aunque el sabia que en esa fiesta deban haber todos los últimos modelos el no se avergonzaba.

Cuando llego al departamento donde estaba viviendo Tomoyo no se sorprendió ya se imaginaba algo así entro al lobby del apartamento y entro al ascensor y le dio al botón del Petn hause cuando llego encontró una entrada muy elegante.

La amatista se encontraba en su apartamento y recibió una llamada de Eriol con el cual pudo hablar unos minutos antes de arreglarse para el evento tenia decidido usar un vestido rojo el cual quedaba pegado a su cuerpo y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas unas zapatillas plateadas juntos con unos accesorios en plata que tenia y usaría su cabello suelto.

Mientras se arreglaba pensaba en que tal vez Yue necesitaba un poco de ayuda para llegar lejos aunque ella sabia que el tenia un gran potencial como modelo y hasta donde sabia era un buen doctor aunque solo el llevara 6meses de graduado y ella lo ayudaría relacionándolo con personas de alto rango. Y para esto Yue debía parecer de los de ellos una persona importante y con una presencia imponente.

Por eso decidió que ambos fueran en su carro (http: /www. /2009/01/22/posible-recreacion-del-jaguar-xe/) Así seria muy mencionado esa noche y su carrera como doctor llegara muy lejos.

Minutos después Tomoyo ya estaba casi terminada de arreglar solo faltaba ponerse los accesorios y la zapatillas, pero la puesta sonó en ese momento y ella supo quien seria así que salio a recibirlo. Y al abrir la puesta se encontró a un muy apuesto Yue el cual le sonreía- llegué temprano- pregunto mirando el reloj.

-La verdad yo estoy algo retrasada pero solo dame unos minutos para terminar- dijo mientras le ofrecía asiento al joven- quiere algo de beber- pregunto haciéndole seña al pequeño bar que se encontraba en la sala- o prefieres algo mas ligero como un jugo o soda-

-Con agua me conformo- dijo, fue a la cocina por el pedido del joven luego regreso con una copa de agua y se retiro al dormitorio.

Pasado unos minutos Tomoyo salio con sus accesorios y zapatillas puesta y una cartera de mano la cual también era plateada- te molestaría si vamos en mi auto- pregunto algo tímida la amatista- es que tienen mi placa con parqueo asignado- dijo en modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema –dijo Yue aunque la verdad se sentía algo inferior

-Pues andando- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del departamento y bajaban hasta el estacionamiento y sonaba la alarma para localizar el auto- Confío en que tu lo conduzcas- dijo la amatista entregándole las llaves, luego de esto Yue le abrió la puesta y del copiloto y el ingreso en el asiento del copiloto.

EN JAPON

-Sonomi mira estos arreglos florales para la entrada principal del hotel donde aremos la recepción -decía una Elizabet muy animada por la futura boda.

-Tienes razón Elizabeth, y mira estos bancos como están decorados podríamos poner lo de la recepción de este modo y los de la iglesia de este así abra mucha variedad- decía Sonomi- además no todos los días puedo casar a mi única hija – dijo mientra pasaba las revista.

-Es cierto Eriol es mi único hijo y quiero que esta boda sea inmemorable- decía mientras miraba unos trajes- ¿Y las damas de honor que color usaran?- pregunto

-¿Que te parece si usan un color mostaza?- decía mirando unos de una resistas

-Puede ser o quizás unos color limón – dijo mostrándole la revista- verdad que están divinos.

Así ambas siguieron seleccionando los detalles de la boda mientras que el esposo de Elizabeth le tenia pena a los pobres chicos ya que ninguno de los dos disfrutaría de lo que iba hacer su boda .

-¿Que te paree si Tomoyo llega en un carruaje? – decía Elizabeth

-No suena mal la idea- decía- un carruaje llevado por caballos blancos como si fiera una princesa.

-Hay pero que divino –Y así continuaron ambas mujeres por un gran rato más Clow las observaba teniendo un poco de pena por los chicos ya que el sabe que lo mejor hubiera sido que ellos arreglan la boda como ellos convenían mas correcto.

EN PARIS

La verdad Yue nunca había estado en un auto tan hermoso, si había visto el auto de Fransua y se había montado pero no lo había conducido y como quiera este auto superaba el de Fransua en muchos aspectos y una de ellos era que esta ves tenia una hermosa compañera.

No habían pasado ni 20 min. cuando ya se encontraban en el Museo Louvre, y como siempre había mucha prensa, claro que para Yue esto era algo nuevo pero sabia como comportarse, luego de llegar al estacionamiento asignado para Tomoyo el abrió su puerta y la de ella y se adentraron a las instalaciones.

Muchas personas los saludaron muy animados claro que saludaban a la amatista ya que nadie lo conocía, aunque la amatista le presento con los cirujanos y doctores más importante de Francia y uno que otros de Inglaterra y Japón que asistieron al evento.

El se quedo hablando muy animadamente con los doctores y realmente le hablaban de nuevas opciones de remodernizar a la medicina y la velada fue muy interesante luego de hacerse amigo de varios o mejor dicho de casi todo los doctores de la sala muchas chicas querían bailar con el a las cuales acompaño a la pista baile pero luego de un rato su mirada fue hasta donde la joven con la que había llegado hasta aquel lugar, estaba hablando con unas personas, los cuales parecían unos grandes ejecutivos, decidió invitar a bailar a la nívea por lo que se acerco a donde ella se encontraba.

-Espero que no les moleste que le robe a esta linda dama unos minutos- dijo el oji gris, luego de esto la amatista tomo su mano y se disculpo de los demás y fue hasta la pista de baile y se puso a bailar con el mientras bailaba.

-Veo que conociste a varias personas- decía mientras bailaba

-Gracias a ti- dijo- te lo agradezco eres como de esos Ángeles guardianes que uno nunca cree y que te ayudan a encontrar el éxito.

-Espero volverte haber Yue- dijo mientra lo abrasaba en la pista e baile- no te olvides de mi cuando seas famosos.

-Claro, prometo siempre estar para cuando me necesites- dijo para luego que ambos salieran de la pista de baile y se dirigieran a uno de los jardines del museo- Tomoyo sabes gracias a ti eh conocido a personas muy importante y varios de ellos le ha interesado mi trabajo y quiere que viaje a Inglaterra y Japón en los próximos meses para ver unas nuevas técnicas.

-Eso es muy bueno Yue- dijo la amatista para luego regalarle una sonrisa- Yue eres una persona muy especial y la verdad me alegra tenerte como amigo.

Luego de estos ambos estaban riendo y hablando muy animadamente hasta que unos flash los distrajeron, eran los fotógrafos que estaban hay realmente la amatista sabría que esto no le gustaría a Fransua para nada y le susurro a Yue "creo que es mejor que nos marchemos si no quieres que Fransua nos quite el cuello mañana" y ambos jóvenes salieron del jardín y se internaron en la fiesta para despedirse aunque Yue fue muy solicitado en esos momentos por varios médicos que le dieron sus tarjetas de presentaciones el se despidió como un caballero con las damas presente y ambos se marcharon, claro que fueron seguidos por varios reporteros.

Llegaron al apartamento de la amatista y entraron en el parqueo cuando creían que se habían librado de todos los reporteros en el lobby del edificio los esperaban unos cuantos reporteros. Que preguntaban muchas cosas.

-SRTA. Daidouji es cierto que adelanto su compromiso con el heredero Hiraguizawa- preguntaba el reportero 1

-Quien es el joven que la acompaña- Decía el reportero 2- Acaso es una aventura.

Pero ninguna de las preguntas fue contestada por la amatista ya que ella jalo a Yue hacia el ascensor y subieron a el piso de ella y se internaron adentro-Perdón por esto-Decía la amatista- espero que esos chisme no te ocasionen problemas con tu novia Yue- decía una agotada amatista.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo se que tu vida debe ser así siempre- dijo para luego reírse- y la verdad que no la envidio me gusta mi vida tranquila-

-Siéndote sincera esto se ha vuelto mas frustrante con los años- decía la amatista- Yue es tardísimo- dijo mirando el reloj-Fransua nos matara si llegamos tarde mañana-

-La verdad que si es tarde y se supone que debemos llegar alas 6.00de la mañana así que si me disculpas me retiro- decía un peli plateado parándose del sillón.

-Llévate mi auto Yue- dijo sonriendo- no creo que los reporteros te dejen salir del edificio sin acosarte- decía la amatista parándose- además mañana me recogerá Fransua para asegurarse de que este lista.

-No estoy seguro tu auto es muy llamativo- decía Yue

-Yue la verdad el auto es casi tuyo solo me quedan dos semanas aquí y no creo encontrar un mejor dueño que tu para ese auto además creo que Fransua te comprara un apartamento ya que serás su nueva sensación de ahora en adelante, claro si decides dedicarte al modelaje y olvidarte de la medicina-

-Eso nunca- dijo el joven antes de salir del edificio.

EN INGLATERRA

Un oji azul estaba terminando de firmar unos documentos por que quería dejar todo arreglado para reunirse con su adorada prometida la cual tenia mucho que no le veía y quería pasar un día juntos antes de que terminaran los detalles de la próxima Collection y su boda la cual estaban muy cerca ya estaban en octubre o mejor dicho a mediados de octubre y debían terminar todos los detalles antes de la fecha de su boda llegara por que ambos se irían de luna de miel por casi dos meses.

Cuando se disponía a salir de su oficina se percato de que una presencia acababa de entrar a su oficina- por Dios pero es que tu no captas la idea- pregunto.

-No amor- dijo acercándose para rozar los labios del joven- mira no se que te pasa antes...-

Pero el oji azul no la dejo terminar- bien lo dijiste antes- dijo- ahora me voy a casar y quiero que te vallas de mi oficina en este mismo instante, amo a mi prometida y me voy a casar-

-Creí que eso ya se había acabado- dijo en un tono mordaz- por que según leí este es el nuevo romance de tu modelito de quinta- dio lanzándole una revista-

El oji azul miro la revista y luego miro a Kaho- por que busca cosas donde no las hay ella no es como tu- dijo devolviéndole la revista- si me disculpa me voy.

Luego de esto se marcho dejando a una Kaho muy sonriente ella sabia que el se había quedado con la duda.

EN PARIS

Luego de esto al día siguiente apareció un breve reportaje en una de las revista pero nadi casi le presto atención, los jóvenes llegaron temprano al set y trabajaron desde temprano hasta muy tarde de la noche, habían creado una nueva coreografía la cual le encanto a Fransua y ambos jóvenes se fueron muy tarde ya se estaba cumpliendo el plazo de sus días y la Collection estaba al punto de ser lanzada y mientras tanto ella ataba trabajando con algunos detalles de su colección en sus hora nocturnas con su mano derecha Soldi el cual la necesitaba con urgencias en Japón para terminar varios detalles. Lo cual preocupaba a la amatista lo único que la hacia feliz era que la colección de Fransua se lanzaría en dos días y ella estaba feliz un día mas de ensayo y el otro en la empresa Daidouji que se encontraba en París, si esa era otro de los dolores de cabeza que la rodeaban la empresa casi toda las noches tenia que revisar alguno que otro datos de la empresa no tenia tiempo para nada la suerte es que en el set de modelos las estilista le arreglan el cabello por que sino andará con el mojado todo los días.

Claro que también su madre la había llamado para acordar uno que otro detalle de la boda, cosa que ella le hubiera gustado arreglar ella pero sabia que no tenia casi nada de tiempo, Y Eriol su hermoso pelinegro solo había podido hablar con el en esos quince días como 2 veces o tres, ya que ella nunca estaba cuando el la llamaba. Y su prima Sakura tampoco se había comunicado mucho con ella ya que todo el tiempo era en eventos o reuniones en las noches y el modelaje con Fransua, y la llamada de su desesperado asistente.

Pero gracias a Dios solo faltaban dos días para salir de uno de sus problemas, aunque en ese tiempo había conocido a Yue el cual se había convertido en su mejor amigo y ya había firmado un contrato en Japón, claro que el contracto era con unos doctores Yue ya no quería saber nada mas del modelaje Fransua había frustrado sus sueños, o mejor dicho su paciencia ya que tuvieron que amanecer varias noches terminando de perfeccionar las coreografías pero ya todo estaba listo y eso la hacia poder respirar un poquito.

Desde temprano esa mañana ambos jóvenes practicaron con asías, luego hicieron la prueba de los vestuarios y al final practicaron con los vestuarios puestos, repitieron esto varias veces luego de un largo día de trabajo ambos estaban agotados eran solo dos trajes pero esos dos trajes le estaban por ocasionar un tic nervioso claro que la culpa de esto era Fransua que estaba de los mil y un nervios.

-OK chicos hemos culminado pasado mañana tienen es gran día – decía orgulloso- por eso espero que pasado mañana lleguen temprano para arreglarlos a todos y que de hay a las seis estén como unas estrellas- decía a todos- buenas suerte- dijo y luego se retiro.

Luego de esto todos los modelos suspiraron de alivio, nadie sabia que significaba ser modelo pero ellos lo sufren en carne propia, Tomoyo le pidió a Yue que la llevara a la casa y luego de esto la amatista fue a arreglarse para una reunión que había en las empresas Daidouji.

El día siguiente se la había pasado en reuniones, esa noche cuando llego casi muerta a la casa se encontró unos ojos zafiros que la miraba divertido-Hola linda- dijo un oji azul.

-Eriol -dijo la amatista mientras corría hacia el con toda sus fuerzas.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo y entraron al apartamento de la joven de hay ambos tomaron un vaso de jugo y se quedaron viendo una película mientras hablaban pero luego la amatista se quedo dormida y el pelinegro la llevo hasta la habitación y la dejo descansar el sabia que esos días la amatista estaba muy ajetreada y por no decir súper agotada y sabia que eso no terminaría hay ya que al regresar a Japón le tocaba un trabajo mucho mas duro y era dar los últimos toques a su colección, a la empresa, y claro a su próxima boda.

Al día siguiente el sol estaba que brillaba con mil intensidades lo que hizo despertar a la amatista y mirar el reloj- Dios es tardísimo Fransua me matara- luego de esto la amatista corrió al baño arreglarse.

El oji azul tenia un buen rato de haberse levantado y no quiso despertar a la amatista pues sabia que debía de estar agotada, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno pero luego de un rato escucho un ruido lo cual lo distrajo pero luego escucho como la ducha de su habitación se abría por lo que supuso que su prometida ya se habría levantado

Cuando la amatista salio del baño y se cambio salio y encontró a Eriol sentado en uno de los muebles esperándola, el cual se paro y se dirigió hasta donde ella y le dio un tierno besos en los labios- Buenos días- luego de esto volvió a besar los labios de la amatista.

-Buenos días- dijo y le acarició el cabello al oji azul-y repitió la acción.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno- dijo mientras la guiaba a la mesa- sabes agradezco que no tengas servicio a qui así me pude dar el lujo de prepararte algo de comer.

-Así- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y lo miraba juguetonamente- pero sabes no puedo durar mucho me deben estar esperando.

-Bueno prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo-

Luego de estos ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a desayunar, pasaron unos minutos cuando la amatista termino de desayunar recogió los platos y los lavo luego miro el reloj- dios Fransua me va a matar- luego cogió el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar a un taxi pero no contestaron e teléfono- Eriol podrías llevarme-

-Claro- dijo con una incógnita por que Tomoyo no viajaba en su auto. Ambos se montaron en el auto de Eriol luego de esto cojieron el rumbo hasta la empresa de Fransua- Tomoyo donde esta tu auto- pregunto con curiosidad al recordar que no estaba en el estacionamiento.

-Bueno Eriol, lo regale- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana sin mucho interés- pero no importa casi no me gustaba ese auto-

El ingles sonrío- ese es uno de los autos mas caros del mundo- dijo mientras doblaba- y me dices que lo regalas por que no te gusta- y la miro de reojo- creí que te encantaba tienes como dos mas de esos autos

La amatista sonrío al ver que Eriol la concia bien- bueno creo que el lo necesitaba para poder crecer-

-El- dijo el oji-azul frenando en el estacionamiento- quien es el-

-Yue- dijo la amatista al salir del carro- y abraso al mismo- perdón por la tardanza- dijo mientras miraba que el joven la miraba.

-Estaba pensando en recogerte- dijo y luego le sonrío- pensé que necesitarías tu auto- menciono mientras le mostraba las llaves.

-Buenos días- Dijo Eriol con voz autoritaria para destacar que el estaba hay

-Yue el es mi prometido Eriol Hiraguizawa – dijo mientras ambos hombres se miraban –Eriol el es Yue Tsukishiro.

-Un placer- dijo el oji azul mientras lo miraba fijamente

-El placer es mío señor Hiraguizawa-

Luego de esto ambos hombres dejaron el cruce de miradas ya que la amatista había hablado y ambas miradas se dirigieron a ella- Eriol nos vemos esta noche después del desfile-

Eriol se acerco y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso y le dijo- estaré en primera fila para verte – luego le dio uno pero corto – nos vemos después, hasta luego señor Tsukishiro- dijo mientras se dirigía a su mercedes – Por cierto Tommy recuerda que mañana nos marchamos temprano a si que te recomiendo que te despidas temprano- luego de esto se puso sus gafas y se monto en e auto y arranco. Yue miro fijamente al oji azul, se sentía intimidado por el se ve que aquel hombre era de la realeza todo su porte lo demostraba el era la pareja indica para su amiga, aunque tal ves ella necesite mas aventura y no tantos cuidados como se ve que aquel chico le estaba dando, el peli plateado vio como el oji azul se marchaba pero momentos antes de que el pelinegro se fuera hubo un cruce de miradas con el peliplateado, un cruce de miradas que demostraba retos y el peliplateado pensaba aceptarlo.

-Yue en que parte de la luna estas- decía la amatista- o es que estoy hablando sola.

-Perdón Tommy- dijo – es que estoy en la luna hoy, es mejor que entremos o Fransua nos mata

Luego de esto ambos jóvenes entraron y encontraron aun Fransua un poco desquiciado corriendo de aquí para allá con vestuarios ajuste de último minuto arreglos un último ensayo y cosas por el estilo gritaba -Creo que el pobre se volvió loco- dijo Tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza- es mejor que vallamos o los próximos locos seremos nosotros.

Luego de estos ambos jóvenes hicieron un ensayo final con ambos vestuarios, luego de repasarlo varias veces ambos se quitaron los vestuarios para enviarlos a la lavandería, para luego dirigirse a que los arreglaran pero antes pasaron por la sala de bocadillos y escondidos de Fransua Tomoyo tomo una galleta rellena de crema mientras Yue simplemente tomo una pequeña dona con azúcar, según el para mantener las energías activa y luego ambos huyeron de la escena del crimen por que si Fransua llegara a cacharlos los mataba.

La amatista se dirigió al cuarto donde había una pantalla con un cronometro en grande que decía solo falta cuatro horas y el cronometro corriendo, luego la amatista se dirigió hacia dentro de la habitación donde desde que entro la jalaron unas estilista, y la llevaron a lavarse el pelo, luego de esto dejaron un tratamiento mientras en la cara le ponía una mascarilla, y en el cuerpo colocaban otra mascarilla.

Luego del paso de varios minutos la amatista la llevaron a un lugar con una dicha la cual tenia el agua a una temperatura tibia al principio y luego fresca, después de retirarse de esto llevaron a la amatista a otro cuarto donde la esperaba una masajista la cual le dio un relajante masaje, luego de esto duro varios minuto en un jacuzzi con sales minerales, para que al fin fueran a retirar el tratamiento del pelo y lo empezaran a secar mientras otra hacia un pedicure y la otra aplicaba una mascarilla nueva en la cara de la nívea, para luego de terminar de aplicar darle un paso a la que iba ser el manicure.

Luego de terminar con el manicure y pedicure solo nos quedaba la que secaba el pelo de la nívea la cual abriría con e pelo Lazio y unos que otros cabellos con rizos simples luego de que la estilista terminará fueron a retirar la nueva mascarilla y darle paso a las maquilladoras la cual empezaron con gran pie y terminaron con una frase muy conocida por ella- estas divina- a lo cual la amatista le regalo una sonrisa. Ya eran las 5:40 y debía terminar de ponerse el primer traje.

Así que se fue a su camerino donde se encontraba un traje divino y ella se dio una ducha por unos minutos y luego se coloco el vestido y se miro al espejo luego se puso los accesorios y las zapatillas, pero unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron y ella fue abrir pero se coloco la bata por encima del vestido-Si- pregunto la amatista mientras abría la puerta.

-Fransua quiere saber si ya esta lista se supone que debes salir ya- dijo la persona detrás de la puerta.

-Dile a Fransua que me de un minuto y ya salgo- dijo para apresurarse. Luego de esto la amatista se miro y fue hasta donde una de las maquilladoras a que le retocara el maquillaje.

Cuando la amatista salio todos quedaron mirándola ella parecía una estrella realmente siempre se veía como una diosa pero aunque ya la habían visto con ese traje la vieron mejor que nunca el peinado se lo estaban retocando para salir.

-OK.- dijo Fransua creo que es hora de empezar. Por lo cual salio a fuera del telón. Y se escuchó una voz que decía.-Buenas noches damas y caballeros hoy presentaremos la Collection de uno de los diseñadores mas importante de París y parte de Europa- luego de estos las luces bajaron un poco- Con ustedes Fransua…- luego de esto un estallidos de aplauso y Fransua se mostró con un traje impecable diseñado por el.

-Muy buenas noches mi queridos seguidores y todas las personas que aprecian lo hermoso y fino de una prenda de vestir- decía el Frances- esta es una de las colecciones mas importante que eh lanzado durante mis seis años de arduo trabajo y no solo por que eh decidido tomar mis sentimientos ocultos e invernales en estas prendas de vestir- decía con una emoción impulsada- y además cuento con uno de los equipos mas importantes y con un corazón de oro- decía mientras empezaba a ver como las luces se ponía un poco baja pero intensa- con ustedes mi Collection de invierno 2010 – y aplaudió, seguido de todos los presentes. Y luego se retiro dándole paso al inicio de una música instrumental pero intensa

Entonces apareció la amatista con un vestido con una liga de dos colores los cual eran negro que era el predominante el vestido era espalda afuera( de esta Pág. la Collection de Louis vuitton , el vestido que es espalda afuera con detalles lilas http: .)la amatista llevaba unos accesorios simple en plata con una piedra lila y unas zapatilla tacón aguja de color negro con escarchas lila, y un maquillaje sutil pero en colores negros y lilas para una combinación con un poco de dorados y brillantes. La amatista estaba caminando de un lado de la pasarela mientras que unos centímetros detrás de ella estaba Yue el cual llevaba un traje (http: /. ) y estaba de lado contrario de la amatista ambos llegaron al final de la pasarela y Yue le dio una vuelta a la amatista (como si estuvieran bailando) y quedo sujetándola para luego ambos coger lados opuesto de donde llegaron al principio y retirarse hasta dentro.

La presentadora decía los nombres y los detalles del vestido, mientras ellos se retiraban- las siguientes modelos muestran detalles internos del creador de los diseños (http:/www. .do/imgres?imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/hm_&imgrefurl=.com/hm-catalogo-coleccion-otono-invierno-20102011/&usg=_BaRj1PGyBagWIdSe14BxjoR_JpE=&h=356&w=620&sz=94&hl=es&start=39&tbnid=5kP4krwP8klRlM:&tbnh=115&tbnw=165&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlouis%2Bvuitton%2Bcolecci%25C3%25B3n%2Bde%2Boto%25C3%25B1o%2Binvierno%2B2010/2011%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D530%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C7970%2C797&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=471&vpy=145&dur=6186&hovh=170&hovw=296&tx=160&ty=77&ei=jqVYTOOuAof4sAPY0rWeCw&page=3&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:39&biw=1024&bih=530) hay aparecen varias modelos o pueden entrar a la Collection de Louis vouti)

Luego de unos 35 modelos modelando diferentes vestuarios entonces la presentadora dijo- bueno chicos todo tiene un final y con esta pareja cerraremos la Collection de Fransua, con ustedes para finalizar Tomoyo Daidouji y Yue Tsukishiro – dándole paso a Tomoyo y Yue los cuales venia uno detrás del otro pero esta ves por el centro y Lucian unos trajes de colores intenso y tenebrosos.

Tomoyo lucia un traje rojo como la sangre corto el cual estaba por encima de las rodillas y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del cual salía una que otras tiras de brillantes de colores como los rubíes y un maquillaje rojo intenso, mientra que Yue utilizaba un traje de color azul marino y una camisa por debajo de cuadros que tenían azul marino y blanco con una bufanda color azul marino y en su brazo tenia un cuervo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban caminando y al llegar al final Yue alzo a la amatista, dándole así un poco mas de movilidad y el cuervo voló a su hombro dejando caer unas plumas y luego ambos se dirigieron a dentro del telón dando así por terminada la gala.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar parándose los invitados para recibir a Fransua de nuevo en la pasarela con el micrófono el cual estaba muy sonriente por el gran trabajo de sus modelos las cuales desfilaron una detrás de otras para que vieran por ultima ves los trajes – espero que esto aya sido de su agrado- dijo el Frances mientras recibía ovación de los presentes. Pasaron unos minutos y las modelos aun con sus trajes puestos estaban siendo entrevistadas las cuales estaban maravilladas, Tomoyo y Yue estaban juntos en una entrevista y ambos dijo que la ocurrencia del cuervo en la mano fue de Yue fue por un intercambio de palabras con el Frances. Luego de esto ambos se rieron un rato y la amatista vio un ingles el cual la miraba muy intensamente y se disculpo con los medios y Yue y se fue al lado del ingles el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Luego de esto ambos jóvenes se quedaron hablando y Tomoyo le pidió disculpas al ingles durante dos ocasiones por que tenia que ir a tirarse foto con Yue para unas revista, mas también tubo que dar detalles de su próxima boda con el oji- azul, los cuales dijeron que ya la revista que se encargaría de la boda iban a ser dos que eran Landon internacional y la gran revista japonesa de las estrellas.

Ambos se quedaron y brindaron en un par de ocasiones y luego de varias horas en entrevistas fotos y charlar con varias personas de su próxima Collection y lo grandioso que fue trabajar con Fransua entonces decidieron irse a cambiar para poder ir a la casa ya que Tomoyo no se sentía muy bien por no decir que estaba agotada y exhausta. Una hora mas tarde la amatista entraba casi muerta al apartamento desde que Eriol abrió lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el mueble y quitarse las zapatillas- estoy muerta Eriol-

El oji-azul sonrío- claro que no cariño- dijo cargándola- solo estas cansada por que has tenido muchísimo trabajo.

-Si tienes razón -dijo quedando se dormida en los brazos del oji azul. Cuando el oji azul fue a dejar al a amatista en su cuarto, la puso sobre la cama y le quito los accesorios que llevaba puesto y lo coloco en la mesita de noche- buenas noches linda – dijo después de dejarla sobre la cama.

-Eriol…- dijo la amatista entre sueños- que date por favor-

Luego el oji azul le regalo una sonrisa y salio de la habitación a la suya luego de darse una ducha y colocarse su pantalón de dormir fue hasta la habitación de la amatista y se recostó a su lado, cuando le dedico una mirada a la amatista se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era mientras dormía tranquila. Ambos se quedaron durmiendo Eriol abrazo a la nívea hasta el día siguiente que se levantaron por el celular de Tomoyo que comenzó a sonar y ambos se movieron para cogerlo pero Eriol fue mas rápido que Tomoyo ya que ella se quedo tentando el celular y Eriol lo cogió- si buenos días- dijo el oji azul.

-Buenos días- dijo la voz de un hombre al teléfono-eh disculpa se encuentra Tomoyo-

-Si quien la llama- pregunto Eriol antes de pasarle el teléfono ala amatista que lo miraba con cara de quien es.

-Dile que es Soldri su asistente- dijo el chico el oji azul le paso el teléfono a la amatista la cual desde que dijo- buenos días- fue interrumpida por su asistente quien se puso a gritar

-Donde rayos esta mujer no se supone que debías estar de camino para acá- gritaba un histérico Soldri

-No grites por favor ya casi voy de salida-

-Si claro durmiendo es lo que estabas Tomoyo se que Eriol es un amor- dijo histérico- pero tu carrera también lo es y tienes dos horas para intentar estar de camino o sino te encargas sola de tu Collection.-

-Soldri no te desesperes por favor mira que ayer termino mas tarde de lo acordado el lanzamiento con Fransua y llegue hace unas cuantas horas atrás, y no me eh sentido del todo bien estos días- dijo calmando la amatista al representante- el estrés me esta matando Soldri así que por favor no me abandones.

-Esta bien Tomoyo se que no eres nada sin mi pero ya sabes dos horas en el aeropuerto, Bay- y luego corto la llamada

-Eriol tenemos dos horas para llegar a Japón o me matan- dijo saltando de la cama dirigiéndose al baño y Eriol salio de la habitación y se dirigí al baño a arreglarse ambos se encontraron en la sala Tomoyo tenia una pequeña maleta mientra Eriol poseía un pequeño bulto, ambos se retiraron hasta el auto de Eriol y se subieron y arrancaron hacia el aeropuerto.

Luego de pasar 3 horas llegaron a Japón donde se montaron en el auto de Tomoyo el cual Eriol conducía llegaron a la oficina de Tomoyo y encantaron a Soldri echando chispas- ya llego por quien llorabas- grito una amatista.

El asistente la miro y salio corriendo hacia donde la amatista- por dios Tomoyo de veras que debes estar enferma mira estas pálida y mas flaca- dijo el asistente- pero que te hizo ese Frances dime que lo mato- dijo soltando a la amatista- has comido algo –

-No nada- contesto- crees que podrías pedirme un jugo o algo antes de empezar el trabajo.

-Claro pero por que mejor no sales con Eriol para que se desayune o coman juntos y luego regresas querida- decía el pelinegro, con lo cual la amatista le regalo una sonrisa.

-Creí que era urgente-

-Lo es pero así como te ves podría llamar al 911 para que te venga a recoger -

Ambos pelinegros se rieron mientra la amatista saco un espejo de su cartera para verse- no creo verme tan mal- dacia mientras se ponía algo de colorete para darle color a sus mejillas- son unos exagerado- decía mientras terminaba de ponerse unos polvos- ven estoy perfecta- luego le regalo una sonrisa y ambos fueron a comer.

Luego de desayunar ambos se dirigieron al estudio donde Tomoyo trabajo con mas energía y arreglo muchos detalles de cómo estaría el set la decoración la recepción en el hotel donde llevarían las mamparas del desfile. También eligió los accesorios de los catálogos que le enviaron. También aprovecho para mirar los últimos ajustes de los trajes mientras que llamo a las modelos para avisarles que empezarían las coreografías de la salida. Y al final del día ya estaban muchas cosas arregladas y aunque el día siguiente debía repartirse entre la empresa y la colección donde debía dedicarles tiempo a todos.

Eran las 9 de la noche y la amatista se fue en su auto hasta la casa ya que el pelinegro se lo había dejado y había llamado para que lo fueran a recoger, cuando estaba de camino escucho su celular sonar y al contestarlo escucho a Sakura que la llamaba- hola Sakurita, ¿como estas? - decía la amatista con alegría

-Estoy bien, en cuantos minutos llegas a la casa- preguntaba la castaña.

-Estoy de camino ¿Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estamos todos aquí esperándote y como no llegabas decidí llamarte- decía en tono preocupado.

-Ya estoy casi en la puerta- luego de esto ambas cerraron y la amatista termino de llegar a la casa donde había varios vehículos.

Cuando la amatista entro saludo a todos y hablo unos minutos con ellos y luego y aunque ella estuviera súper cansada no podía dejar de ver todo lo que habían adelantado con los detalles de la boda y eso la hizo sentirse algo triste por que ella quería encargarse de todo los detalles de la boda, pero no dijo nada por lo menos el vestido lo elegiría ella.

Al día siguiente la amatista saco un tiempo libre para acompañar a su madre al medico, mientras chequeaban a Sonomi, Tomoyo se quedo dando vuelta por los pasillos, mientras la amatista caminaba por los pasillos se encontró una figura muy conocida por ella era Damaris la abuela de Daniel y no se veía muy bien así que se acerco hasta la señora.- Buenos días Sr. Damaris- dijo la amatista en su tono cordial de siempre

-OH mi niña cuanto tiempo- dijo abrazando a la joven con mucho cariño- que falta me has hecho en estos momentos tan difíciles.

-Cuénteme ¿que le ha pasado?- pregunto la amatista preocupada

-Es Daniel- dijo mientras unos sollozos salían de su boca y unas lágrimas de sus ojos- mi niño se me muere-

Tomoyo sintió el impacto de sus palabras rebotar su corazón en un minuto ella siempre ha sabido que Daniel es algo frágil pero nunca en su vida creyó escuchar esas frase- qué… - dijo de golpe- como, cuando, que le paso- pregunto

-Es una larga historia y no creo que tengas tiempo para escucharla mi niña- dijo la señora- pero gracias por preocuparte.

-Recuerde que Daniel es alguien especial para mi es mi amigo y fue mi novio como no preocuparme por alguien que me ayudo y me acompaño gran parte de mi vida- dijo la amatista- y si tengo tiempo le parece si nos bebemos un jugo mientras me cuenta.

Luego de esto se dirigieron a la cafetería y allá la señora empezó a contar- bueno fue días después de tu cumpleaños- dijo algo conmocionada- el llego a mi casa muy sofocado y no quería hablar con nadie sus amigos fueron a buscarlo pero el no recibió a nadie- hizo una pausa –entonces un día amanecía con algo que no pude describir pero el dijo que se iría a jugar y que no lo llamaran- bebió un sorbo de su jugo- luego de eso se fue y empezó parte de los juegos de futbol y el tercer juego era muy intenso y sabes que cuando el se sofoca lo sacaban a que descansara por un pequeño tiempo pero el no quiso y lo dio todo así anoto e gool pero luego callo en medio del terreno y los jugadores enviaron a los camilleros para que lo ayudaran los socorristas pero nada entonces lo trasladaron a un centro medico donde me dieron la noticia- dijo mientras recibía un pequeño apretón de la mano de la amatista en modo de apoyo- me dijeron que estaba en coma, tiene dos semana y hace 5 días que nos dijeron que necesitaba aun transplante de corazón urgente pero el dónate todavía no aparece- entonces empezó a llorar- dime de que me sirve todo el dinero que tengo si no puedo salvarlo, si no puedo dar mi vida a cambio de la de el – entonces recibió el abrazo de la amatista.

-Ciento que esto sea mi culpa- le dijo a la señora

-No es tu culpa mi niña- dijo mientra le correspondió el abrazo- tu le diste fuerzas todos estos años, recuerdo como empezó a vivir desde el día que te conoció.

-Lo se, pero entiendo como se siente- dijo – mi madre se me muere y yo no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo y eh pensado eso de que me sirve el dinero, pero ya que mi madre no tiene salvación se que Daniel si la tendrá buscare todos los contactos del mundo le aseguro que conseguiré ese donante lo mas pronto posible es mas déme dos días y el donante lo tendrá estoy segura de ello dígale a el doctor que lo atiende que haga un breve expedientes sobre el caso de Daniel para saber que donante es compartible con el y así lo tendrá mas rápido.

-Gracias mi niña, tienes un corazón de oro y se que aunque tu y Daniel ya no son nada pero de verdad eres como una hija para mi – Luego de esto la amatista se dirigió a donde su madre quien ya le habían terminado de hacer los exámenes y se marcharon a la casa de su madre para dejar a la pelirroja y ella poder coger para la agencia donde estuvo platicándole parte del caso de Daniel a Soldri y este dijo que la ayudaría. Pasaron el resto de la tarde trabajando con las modelos y las coreografías y luego d esto hicieron la prueba de vestuarios y la revisión de todo el material que llevarían para el hotel donde seria la decoración ya que solo faltaban 12 días para el lanzamiento y 15 días para su boda y eso la tenia con un poco de estrés y ahora con lo de Daniel, ya que ella debía pasar por la clínica a buscar el informe.

Luego de revisar varios detalles y pedir el encargo de unos cuantos mas, la amatista decidió ir a la clínica donde pregunto por la señora Damaris quien encontraba en la habitación de Daniel el cual se veía muy pálido ella se acerco hasta el y cuando lo vio mas de cerca hablo- se ve tan tranquilo que no parece el- recibiendo la mirada de la señora.

-Si, quien diría que ese es el niño que le encanta decir todos los chistes y hacer bromas – dijo un poco nostálgica- iré a buscar el informe podrías quedarte un poco con el creo que tu presencia le hace bien-

En ese momento la nívea vio como la señora se paraba de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde descansaba el rubio y salía a buscar los papeles, por lo que decidió acercarse hasta el , tomo su mano entre las suyas- Daniel, por favor resiste- dijo mientras sujetaba su mano casi fría- no le puedes hacer esto a la señora Damaris, serias muy desagradecido- luego se sentó en la cama de el- sabes lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, yo…- pero un sollozo salio de ella- yo lo siento mucho, eres una persona importante para mi y no quiero que te mueras- una de sus manos la llevo hasta los cabellos de el y se los quito de la cara- no me podría perdonar el haberte hecho esto, no podré hacerlo…- luego de esto la nívea se recostó en su pecho y lloro- perdóname. Luego de esto la amatista se quedo un rato pensando en el y cuando ellos estaban juntos, pero al escuchar la puerta se reincorporo, y limpio sus lagrimas.

-Toma cariño este es el informe ojala puedas hacer algo por el, ya que yo no he podido hacer mucho- la amatista tomo los papeles y se despidió de ambos y se marcho.

Envío ese informe a los doctores y clínica más importantes para esperar una respuesta, esa noche la amatista casi no durmió ya que se encontraba revisando el informe y escaneándolo para enviarlo a otras partes del mundo. Al día siguiente ella se desayuno temprano y se dirigió hasta la agencia donde se encargo de varios detalles mas estaba casi todo finalizado y aunque le quedaban varios días para el lanzamiento ella debía terminar de ajustar detalles por eso se dirigió a la empresa Daidouji donde empezó a resolver unos cuantos papeleos y detalles donde con unas cuantas conferencia se arreglaba la amatista estaba en su oficina cuando su celular sonó- Si – contesto el celular, para darse cuenta de que era Soldri que le estaba comunicando que una de las modelos acababa de tener un accidente en ella cual tendría que sustituirla. Tomoyo dijo que iría urgentemente dejando unas cuantas reuniones pendiente pero llevándose los informes y cheques que debía depositar, se dirigió a la agencia y vio el problema por lo cual se sentó en su pequeña oficina y espero al veredicto del doctor el cual no fue muy alentador -¿Que hacemos?- dijo el asistente

-No se- dijo un poco estresada- no se que hacer ya Sakura esta sustituyendo a Michel pero Dios que hacer- luego de esto recostó su cabeza en el escritorio- pero llama a la agencia de modelos y solicitare a una de ellas.

-OK. Pero y que aremos con las medidas de la modelo que nos envíen- dijo por que el vestido ya estaba hecho

-Lo arreglaremos pero averíguate cual modelo esta disponible haber si queda alguna – todo estaba pasando muy rápido consiguieron una modelo pero debía reducir algunas partes del vestido y otras ancharlas mas que debían hacer un nuevo pedido de zapatillas.

Los maquilladores estaban casi completo y los vestidos terminados, solo unos cuantos detalles mas y todo estaría listo, pero también faltaba que los decoradores del hotel donde se celebraría el lanzamiento de la colección los cuales llegarían en dos días para que le enviaran lo que faltaba para terminar el trabajo y que los decoradores pudieran terminar todo a tiempo.

Esa noche Tomoyo recibió una llamada que le comunicaba que había un donante para Daniel el cual llegaría en dos días, ella intento que lo enviaran antes pero le dijeron que no era posible. A si que la peliviólacea se recogió el cabello en una cola y se pudo un pantalón azul y una blusa de tirantes blanca y se monto en su auto para dirigirse hacia la clínica para hablar con los médicos para decirles que el donante estaría aquí en dos días.

Eriol estaba en la habitación revisando unos documentos en los cuales confirmaba sus sospechas tendría que regresara a Inglaterra donde seguro se tendría que topar con sus amigos, los cuales ya se estaban curando por su próximo matrimonio el cual estaba saliendo en todas las primeras planas ya que entre Sonomi y Elizabeth se habían encargado de eso.

Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho Kerberos uno de sus mejores amigos "hermano eres el tercero en tirarte la soga pero que vamos hacer" y los otros dijeron que se acercaba el fin del mundo como que esto fuera la gran pieza y era solo una boda con una mujer exquisita. Su celular volvió a sonar era la segunda ves que ese numero lo llamaba- Hello- dijo para escuchar una voz muy conocida por el- Kaho, que quieres.

-Hola Eriol lindo – se escucho la voz de la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea

-Que quieres Kaho –

_-Cuando regresas- dijo para luego continuar-acaso no te hacen falta mis abrazos cariño, mis besos –_

-No pienso seguir perdiendo mí tiempo contigo, así que ad… -

_-Eriol tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante –interrumpió la pelirroja al pelinegro –tú dirás si quieres que sea por teléfono o en persona –_

-Que es lo que quieres –

_-Te espero en Inglaterra en cuatro días y espero que no faltes por que eh encontrado algo que te va a interesar, chaito amor –dijo para luego corta la comunicación_

Eriol se imagino que cualquier cosa que viniera de esa mujer no vendría nada bueno pero se limito a no hacerle caso aunque una parte de el quería saber que era lo que tenia que decirle esa mujer pues nunca le han gustado las intrigas y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Kaho intrigar y tirar cizañas donde no las hay.

Esa noche al bajar se encontró con la amatista la cual acababa de llegar y ambos se miraron una sonrisa se apodero de los labios del y el bajo las escaleras y la beso profundamente-hace días que estaba loco por besarte- le susurro al oído entonces volvió a besarla y ella le respondió con igual intensidad ella no sabia por que pero estos días se había distanciado mucho de Eriol y eso la puso algo ansiosa por ese beso.

Un carraspeo lo hizo separarse para encontrar a una Elizabeth un poco alterada- chicos por favor cuiden las apariencias que creen que van a pensar si entran y los encuentran en esas condiciones- dijo algo sebera- además Tomoyo te esperábamos hace rato por que tenemos que hablar de quien será el encargado de llevarlos a el lugar donde se ara la recepción del hotel y quien los llevara hasta el crucero que hemos comprado para su luna de miel, quien será la encargada de tu maquillaje y estamos viendo los catálogos de joyas que puedes usar pero como no hemos visto el vestido de novia no sabemos como será y no podemos elegir los accesorios todavía ni los zapatos sabemos a quien los mandaremos a pedir –

-Disculpe por el descuido Elizabeth pero es que como eh estado tan apurada con lo de la Collection no eh tenido tiempo de ver nada de eso y además el boceto del vestido de novia esta terminado pero mañana lo enviare a que lo empiecen hacer y disculpe por la tardanza sobre lo otro no tengo ningún inconveniente de quien nos lleve a cualquier lugar pero me parece que podemos usar uno de los helicópteros de las empresas para así solo tener que salir por aire del hotel y que nos dejen en el crucero y ya y con relación a los zapatos y los accesorios yo resuelvo ese inconveniente al igual de quien me maquillara y peinara de lo además resuelvan ustedes como mas le guste- dijo un poco resentida en el fondo ya que a ella no le habían pedido nada de opinión casi en nada solo en los detalles mas idiotas le pedían un consejo- además como sea ustedes han preparado la boda casi completa no creo que tenga problema con esos insignificantes inconvenientes- dijo para luego darle un corto beso a un oji-zafiro algo sorprendido por el tonito sarcástico que la amatista uso al final de la conversación con su madre y luego la vio subir las escaleras- no voy a cenar por si ese detallé les interesa- dijo al final de las escaleras.

-Eriol querido- decía la madre del pelinegro- pobre de ti que te tocara vivir con esa mal educada, mira que hablarme así, tan grosera-dijo algo ofendida por el trato de la peliviólacea - ni por que le hemos preparado una boda divina-

-Lo siento madre pero estoy algo cansado y no tengo tiempo para esto, además tengo que resolver unos papeles por que necesito viajar a Inglaterra en cuatro días -

La amatista entro a su habitación echando chispas es que descaro de Elizabet tener que interrumpirla cuando se besaba con Eriol se supone que se van a casar que le importa lo que diga la gente eso es lo que menos le interesaba a la amatista pero en fin que haga lo que le de su realzada gana ella estaba terminando el boceto de su vestido de novia que era lo único que le importaba aunque había dicho que estaba listo ella sabia que le faltaban unos cuantos detalles que no se resolverían en un dos por tres pero como ella ya tenia la idea para ella se le había echo fácil tener que finalizar el boceto esa noche la amatista se quedo dormida en su mesa de dibujo.

Un oji azul entro en la habitación de la amatista como alas 3.15 de la madrugada y la encontró en la mesa en una posición que debía ser muy incomoda y que acabaría con la espalda (N/A: lo digo por que lo he vivido en carne propia esas mesas matan la espalda o.O) así que el la cargo y la deposito en su cama donde la dejo descansar y se acerco en la mesa haber que hacia y se encontró con un muy lindo vestido de novia y uno de novio, luego se acerco a la nívea y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego se fue de la habitación. A la mañana siguiente la amatista estaba destrozada y cansada estaba sintiéndose muy mal tenia unas nauseas horrorosas pero supuso que seria del baso de leche que se bebió anoche antes de caer dormida mientras terminaba el boceto del traje, el cual desde que se lo había ido a beber le estaba dando vuelta en el estomago y no paso mucho tiempo para llegar hasta el baño y devolverlo.

Dios ella no se sentía muy bien toda esa presión la estaba matando pero ya solo le faltaba la operación de Daniel, el lanzamiento de su Colección y su boda y luego unos meses maravillosos junto a Eriol eso era lo que la hacia no perder la fuerza el saber que su premio estaba hay con ella y que no la dejaría sola y ambos tendría un gran momento. La amatista se baño y se hizo una coleta alta un pantalón Jean y un suertes color lila en el cual tenia escrito la frase "I LOVE" y salio de su habitación bajo y se bebió un baso de jugo y se fue hasta su auto donde fue directo a la agencia en donde estaba en los últimos detalles y recibió a los decoradores y se fue hasta el hotel donde seria lanzada la Collection y para ver y mirar el lugar y que los decoradores dijeran cuanto arreglos le arrían al lugar a ver que ella opinaba y todo quedo concluido ella termino de resolver eso y unos cuantos inconvenientes con las cosas para decorar, al igual que los empleados que trabajarían en el hotel para ayudar a los decoradores y hablar con los dueños del hotel `para alquilar las habitaciones para los diseñadores y unos cuantos empleados. La amatista termino como a las 5.30 de resolver esos últimos detalles y se dirigió para la clínica donde vio a Daniel un largo rato y como a las 8 se dirigí donde la costurera para entregarle los bocetos de los vestidos y el traje de novia mas el de mama de honor de Sakura.

Ella llego como a las 10.35 a su casa donde se encontró con Sonomi la cual la esperaba para hablar de un problema de la empresa, Tomoyo hizo un par de llamadas para ver que podía solucionar en ese momento y tendría una reunión al día siguiente para encontrar una solución- madre quien se encargara de nuestra empresa mientras yo este de luna de miel con Eriol, por que supongo que el y yo tomaremos unos días de vacaciones.-

-Claro hija por eso Elizabeth se encargara de acompañarme a algunas reuniones de la compañía y Clow se encargara de su empresa hasta que regresen, además de que las dos empresas se fusionaran mientras estén de viaje y Eriol asumirá la presidencia y tu la vicepresidencia-

-Claro madre- dijo para luego recostarse de hombro de Sonomi y quedar dormida al lado de estala cual le acaricio el cabello varias veces.

-Hija todo esto es por tu bien y muy pronto vas a hacer muy feliz con Eriol, se que el sabrá valorarte y te quitara el problema de la empresa muy pronto así podrás dedicarte mas a tus diseños , y podrás estar mas tranquila- dijo un poco apenada por el estado en que la amatista esta últimamente- se que debes estar gritando por un poco mas de tiempo por que todo se te ha venido en cima pero la verdad es que no creo que si les diera mas tiempo yo no podría presenciar esa boda- luego de esto le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

Sonomi vio como Eriol bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina así que decidió llamarlo- Eriol cariño podrías ayudarme con Tomoyo- a lo que el la miro y se acerco- parece que llego muy cansada por que se quedo dormida casi de una vez –

-Lo se, esto es demasiada presión para una sola persona ella tiene demasiados problemas y intenta no fallarle a nadie, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que ella necesita descansar unos largos días después de esto por que psicológicamente esta muy destrozada y son demasiadas cosas que se vinieron encima, mas que escuche a mi madre hablar de despedida de solteros y la empresa esta solicitando que ella viaje a Alemania pero no creo que ella pueda ocuparse de tantas cosas en estos días.

Al fin la amatista abrió los ojos y se encontró con un sol resplandeciente lo que la asusto de sobremanera por que se supone que ella debía ir a una reunión y debía llamar a la clínica para ver si el corazón era recibido o a que hora empezaba la intervención quirúrgica, cuando llego a la empresa dio unos argumentos muy convincente ella debía viajar a Alemania el día de mañana y hoy debía amanecer en la clínica para ver como estaría la operación de Daniel y así lo hizo llego a la clínica y Daniel tenia dos horas que lo habían entrado al quirófano cuatro horas mas tarde salieron los doctores diciendo que el había resultado como un caso excepcional de resistencia y que durante la operación salio del coma cosa que alegro de sobre manera a la amatista la abuela de Daniel estaba muy cansada y ella decidió quedarse a cuidar al chico y así lo hizo se quedo toda la noche. El chico casi a las cuatro de la mañana había salido del trance y se encontró con la amatista-Tomoyo- dijo a lo que casi enseguida la amatista subió el rostro para encontrar a un Daniel feliz que la abrazo por inercia y aunque el se lastimo no dio queja alguna y mientras la abrasaba se quito la mascara de oxigeno y beso a la nívea la cual se quedo perpleja por la acción del joven.

Un pelinegro estaba muy preocupado cuando vio que eran casi las doce y la peliviólacea no llegaba y decidió ir al departamento que el le obsequio y no la encontró y llego hasta la agencia donde el asistente estaba cerrando las puertas y hablando con el guardia de seguridad- hey Soldri has visto a Tomoyo-

-Pues me dijo que iría ala clínica a visitar una amiga-dijo algo distraído por que seguía cerrando la puerta.

El oji azul se dirigió a la clínica donde Tomoyo siempre iba y pregunto si la habían visto y le dijeron que hacia como dos horas una enfermera la vio en la habitación de uno de los pacientes que estaba en el sector de intensivos y le dijeron en que parte se encontraba y cuando el llego vio a la amatista durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de un paciente, pero minutos después vio como el paciente se movía y reconoció ese rostro era –Daniel- susurro y luego vio que el muy imbecil sonreía y lo que vio a continuación lo dejo helado vio como la amatista abrazo al joven y sonreía y luego se besaron no soportó mas ver esa escena y decidió irse, después de todo tenia un vuelo que tomar. Cuando llego al aeropuerto en su mente estaban viajando a esos momentos en que el conoció a la joven, todavía recordaba la primera vez que al vio.

Flash back

Eriol estaba en la planta baja y empezaba a subir las escaleras entonces tropezó con una joven la cual se disculpo.

La joven no se dio cuenta por donde iba por lo que tropezó con una persona pero estaba tan rápido que no se percato de quien era solo dijo. -Lo siento- y continúo su camino.

Eriol se sorprendió un poco no esperaba ver a Tomoyo tan rápido, pero ahora que la vio mejor se deba cuenta de que era una mujer muy hermosa su pelo negro con reflejos violeta que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, no llego a ver sus ojos por eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras, llevaba una minifalda negra con un cinturón plateado y una blusa del mismo color que el cinturón, la chaqueta la llevaba en sus manos esta era del mismo color que la falda, su cartera combinaba con la ropa y sus zapatillas de tacón eran de color negro, Tomoyo Daidouji no era una chica muy alta media aproximadamente un metro ochenta pero aun así tenia un hermoso cuerpo que podía dejar con la boca abierta a muchos hombres, su único defecto "era demasiado hermosa" y parecía una simple muñequita de porcelana tan frágil. "Será fácil destruirla" pensó Eriol

FIN del flash back

Es fue la primera ves que la vio pero entonces en el aeropuerto empezó a llamar los del vuelo de el y se dirigió hasta donde estaban abordando, cuando llego al asiento que debía estar se sentó y su mente siguió viajando entre los recuerdos.

Flash back

Esta fue la primera vez que se besaron cuando su cuerpo callo en la tentación de aquel dulzor de sus labios.

Tomoyo dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía Eriol le dijo al oído en un susurro que solo ella y Eriol pudieron escuchar –acepto- lo que provoco que Eriol le sonriera de una manera seductora

Eriol empezó a acercarse a Tomoyo, cada segundo que pasaba crecía la tensión en el ambiente mientras ellos se acercaban mas hasta que rozaron sus labios lo que al principio empezó con un ligero rose o como un simple juego para ellos termino por convertirse en una batalla de poderes cosa que dejo a Kaho con la boca abierta

-"que sabor tan dulce tiene… si no me separo ahora de ella su aroma terminara por embriagar por completo, Dios como una mujer puede tener un aroma tan dulce, un aroma a lilas y ese sabor tan dulce como la fresa, cuando empecé a besarla sentí como su una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo" mientras Eriol seguía pensando en la mujer a la que estaba besando sus manos empezaros a recorrer el muslo de Tomoyo que tenia al descubierto debido a que los pantalones eran muy cortos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Eriol no sabia que hacer su mente lo estaba traicionando es que en su mente todavía no cabía que su Tomoyo lo estuviera engañando el no podían creérselo. Esto no le podía estar pasando a el en ese instante paso una azafata- Joven por favor puede traerme un whisky- a lo que la azafata se fue a buscarlo y casi de inmediato regreso con la bebida en al mano. Es que como va hacer posible que tanta dulzura pueda ser mentira como puede, el peli negro aun seguía dándole vuelta a el hecho que la amatista lo estuviera engañando, aun recordaba el día que fue con ella a la fiesta de beneficencia

Flash Back

Los días transcurrieron y el día de la fiesta del colegio donde trabajaba Kaho llego el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, en el lugar se encontraban padres algunas de las personas mas importantes en Londres y algunas otras personas incluyendo a los padres de los estudiantes, todas las personas que iban a esa fiesta donaban algo al colegio por eso se hacía la fiesta (NA. En otras palabras en la fiesta que se daba en ese colegio es para recaudar fondos, estas se hacen todos los años para fines escolares, claro esta que en esta fiesta no podía faltar los mas importante: Eriol y Tomoyo) Eriol llego primero que la amatista ya que ella tenia una reunión con los empleados y quería darle una sorpresa al oji-azul ya que el no sabía como ella iba a ir vestida por, este vestía un smoking de color negro, la camisa era de color blanco la cual llevaba los primeros dos botones abiertos haciéndolo lucir muy atractivo, inmediatamente el oji-azul entro al salón todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo, cuando Kaho observo a Eriol se le acerco esta llevaba un vestido muy provocador.

-Hola Eriol, como has estado –pregunto mientras abrazaba al oji-azul dándole una vista perfecta de sus atributos

-Muy bien, con mucho trabajo como siempre y que hay de ti Kaho –dijo mientras se quitaba a la pelirroja de encima

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre –Kaho comenzó a observar el alrededor buscando a una persona –Eriol y tu pareja donde esta –pregunto con fingido interés –no me digas que te dejo solo –agrego en un tono burlón –

-Tuvo una reunión pero no tarda en venir… -

-Pues se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando llegue –

-A que te refieres –pregunto con algo de curiosidad

-Pues veras acabo de ver a Daniel Kilian hace un rato… sabrás que el es el ex prometido de Daidouji ¿no? –Kaho sabia que Daniel haría cualquier cosa para volver con la nívea y así poder desquitarse el que ella lo allá abandonado

-Si se quien es el – dijo de manera indiferente

-Entonces sabrás que el aun esta detrás de ella –la pelirroja mientras hablaba con el oji-azul le coqueteaba

-Es una lastima ¿no? –dijo de manera irónica, el oji-azul miro a Kaho la cual aun mientras hablaba se le insinuaba "si supieras que aun siento algo por ti, si no me hubieras traicionado… si tan solo no me hubieras usado y si yo no estuviera atado a un compromiso lo nuestro podría haber funcionado pero no, no todo en la vida es como uno lo planea" pensaba el oji-azul

-A que te refieres con que es una lastima –pregunto la pelirroja algo intrigada por la manera en que el había dicho esa frase

-Se supone que ya debería esta aquí –dijo luego de mirar el reloj e ignorar la pregunta de la pelirroja

-Parece que te han dejado solo –dijo con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras, justo en ese instante entro Tomoyo, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, el oji-azul al darse cuenta de que había alguien en la entrada captando la atención de todos dio media vuelta, Eriol quedo encantado al observar a su hermosa prometía como una estrella, la amatista era el centro de atención de todas la miradas incluso todas las mujeres que se encontraban se quedaron admirándola, Kaho había hecho una mueca de desagrado y Tomoyo le demostró con la mirada que ella era imponente y que ella no se le ponía al lado.

La amatista llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco straple de brillo muy elegante, su maquillaje era ligero, el pelo lo llevaba rizado, sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja hacían juego con el vestido, al igual que los accesorios, todo en ella lucia perfecto. Al darse cuenta de la impresión que causo cuando entro al lugar decidió acompañar a su prometido y quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa ya que a Eriol Hiragizawa no le gusta quedar desapercibido cuando todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo con una sutil sonrisa –

-No te preocupes cariño, tu llegada ah iluminado la fiesta- dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

EN JAPON.

La amatista le había aclarado a Daniel que ellos solo eran amigos y que por favor se resignara por que era lo mejor ya que ambos tenían una vida casi echa por completo pero en diferentes lados del destino que ella quería ser como su hermana aquella en quien el podía contar

Tardo varios minutos pero al final el entendió que ya Tomoyo no podía ser parte de su futuro y una parte de el sabia que ella nunca le perteneció y sellaron el trato con un abrazo de hermanos, la amatista le contó como la abuela de este había estado muy preocupada por el y por su salud. Hablaron un buen rato hasta que la amatista se dio cuenta de la hora y que iba retrasada para su vuelo, la joven se fue de viaje a concluir los últimos detalles con la empresa.

Cuando estuvo en Alemania resolvió varios problemas los cuales eran muy importantes para la empresa.

EN INGLATERRA

Eriol estaba terminando los últimos detalles aunque estaba muy desconcertado con todo lo que estaba pasando esos días pero debía regresar ya que solo faltaban dos días para el lanzamiento de la Collection de Tomoyo ya el había estado hablando con la estupida de Kaho y simplemente lo único que hizo fue intrigar mas sobre su prometida pero ya el estaba demasiado sofocado y de algo si estaba seguro Tomoyo pagaría su traición si una vez creyó en ella ahora no lo aria su venganza estaba de nuevo en pie y ahora mas que nunca por que ella se lo había ganado con creses- ya veras que con Eriol Hiraguizawa no se juega Tomoyo- dijo para si mismo.

Eriol estaba a punto de salir a recoger a todos sus amigos los cuales se irían con el en el avión privado de los Hiraguizawa donde se irían al pasar dos horas, por lo cual se supone que ya estaban listos para partir, todos estaban muy felices por el pelinegro claro ninguno de estos sabia de que Eriol tenia un nuevo plan en su cabeza y este no se lo contaría por el momento. Todos estaban camino a Japón la Collection en dos días seria lanzada y ellos no tenían planes de de regresar hasta después de la boda.

EN JAPON.

Una amatista estaba con mil cosas en su cabeza estaba de aquí para allá el vestido de novia estaba casi listo los accesorios estaban al punto de llegar, y lo que mas nerviosa la tenia era su Collection estaban mirando todo el set donde se llevaría acabo el evento los fotógrafos que irían, las revistas que se encargarían de cubrir el lanzamiento y claro los periodista que transmitirían por los canales sus modelos estaban en un spa y para colmo de todo hoy llegaba Eriol con sus amigos y debía recibirlo pero ella estaba quedándose en el apartamento que estaba cerca de la oficina de modelaje y los vestuarios que aun no lo mandaban de la lavandería (ósea los lugares donde los manda a planchar y a lavar con cuidado) solo faltaba media hora para que llegaran los accesorios que estaban en camino para el hotel en donde estarían hasta el día del evento las maquilladoras fueron a comprar nuevos maquillajes para el evento y las luce la estaban revisando

En otra parte estaba un oji azul hospedándose con sus amigos los cuales estaban maravillados con la mansión Daidouji -Esto es asombroso- decía Kero- quien diría que estaríamos en casa de los Daidouji -Aunque ellos todos fueran personas de la alta sociedad los Daidouji eran sumamente imponentes en el mundo de los negocios ya que era una de las pocas compañías que estaba a nivel global.

-Es cierto - decía la chica- y eso que aun nos falta conocer a la señorita que se va a casar con nuestro soltero más cotizado -

No creo que la vean hoy -dijo en tono serio el oji azul -ella esta muy ocupada en lo de la Colección y no se si nos alcance para cenar – el pelinegro los hizo pasar a la sala después de haberse acomodado, donde minutos después Sonomi los hizo pasar al comedor y hablaron moderadamente y educadamente sobre algunos negocios.

Luego de comer regresaron a la sala de estar donde estaban hablando mas relajadamente sobre algunos proyectos de compañías y sobre algunas uniones que podrían realizarse estaban muy relajadamente hasta que escucharon las puertas abrirse dejando ver a una joven de cabello negro, el cual estaba suelto y tenia puesta una mini falda color negra plisada y una blusa color rosada la cual era media descotada y sus zapatillas eran negras y la bufanda que tenia era blanca con rosado haciendo un juego sutil y delicado.

Un oji azul dirigió su vista hasta donde esta y pudo ver que traía varios paquetes en la mano, los cuales suponía que seria del vestuario que ella usaría el día del desfile, y al seguir subiendo la mirada choco con la de ella la cual le sonrío, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Pero enseguida su vista se vio obstaculizada por una de las mujeres de servicio la cual la ayudo con los paquetes.

-Hija- dijo Sonomi siendo la primera en hablar- quieres que te preparen la mesa para que comas algo- pero Sonomi se vio interrumpida viendo al asistente de su hija al lado de ella-buenas noches joven- dijo la madre de la amatista de modo cortes.

-Buenas noches- dijo la amatista para todos los presentes- para luego contestar a su madre - no tengo apetito madre-luego miro a su asistente- Soldri espérame aquí que te traigo enseguida los documentos. Luego de esto todos vieron a la amatista retirarse hacia arriba a buscar algo.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo el joven mirando a los presentes que ya se encontraban nuevamente en la sala- si me disculpa señora Sonomi, creo que debería insistir en que Tommy coma algo no ha probado bocado desde ayer que nos fuimos, ella esta muy presionada con todo esto y temo que pueda enfermar- luego observo que la joven bajaba con los documentos los cuales se los entrego- bueno nos vemos mañana Tommy –dijo antes de retirarse de la casa de la joven peliviólacea

-Hasta luego Soldri- dijo despidiéndose de su asistente mientra lo encaminaba hasta la puerta para luego volver a la sala- disculpen por no saludarlos cuando llegue como se debía pero es que estoy algo distraída con lo de la colección- y luego miro a Eriol y se acerco a este- como te fue en Inglaterra-

-Bien- dijo medio cortante cosa que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos ya que estos estaban muy pendientes de ellos-por que no vas a comer algo- dijo recordando lo que dijo el asistente de esta

-Eriol cariño dije que no tenia hambre-dijo un poco cansada- y si me disculpa espero poder pasar con ustedes varios días pero hoy me retiro a descansar, espero que no le moleste pero debo ir temprano al hotel-

-No te preocupes nosotros también estamos algo cansados y nos estábamos por retirar a descansar también- hablo Rubí

A lo que la amatista le regalo una sonrisa y subió a su habitación donde tomo un baño relajante y se puso un pantalón largo de dormir y una blusa de tiritos que era el luego de la bata y como pensaba salir a buscar un vaso de leche se dispuso a salir de la habitación y al bajar se encontró con los amigos del oji azul los cuales la observaron al bajar, pero ella siguió su camino a la cocina pues no quería interrumpirlo, cuando tuvo su vaso de leche volvió a pasar por la sala donde seguían los amigos de su prometido quienes se encontraban contando varios chiste y ella se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuado sintió un leve temblor y su vaso se resbalo a lo que todos la miraron y ella callo en las escaleras.

Eriol se asusto cuando vio a la amatista tambalearse y al escuchar el impacto en el piso de su vaso eso lo hizo pararse para ver que paso se dirigió hasta donde ella seguido de sus amigos- Te encuentras bien Tomoyo- pregunto el oji azul algo preocupado.

-No se que me paso sentí que las piernas no me respondía- dijo la amatista- pero enseguida se paro aunque el oji azul la estaba sujetando- Eriol déjame que tengo que recoger esto no se valla al caer otra persona-dijo

A lo que muchos quedaron sorprendidos ya que ninguno creyó que la nívea se pusiera a recoger ese reguero aunque enseguida apareció una de las chicas de servicio la cual se ofreció a limpiar el, pero aunque ella se negó la sirvienta le hizo caso al pelinegro quien no permitió que la peliviólacea se pusiera a limpiar luego de que cayera en las escaleras

-Tomoyo es mejor que descanses- dijo al verla tan frágil, al sujetarla mejor se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre y estaba temblando-Tomoyo tienes calentura debes descansar o no estarás bien para el lanzamiento de la colección ven te acompaño a tu habitación.

-Eriol quieres que te ayude en algo – se ofreció Rubí.

-No esta bien rubí yo me ago cargo-contesto el oji-azul, mientras la llevaba a su habitación

Mientras Eriol miraba a la joven su mente viajo otra vez a los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con la nívea, pero esta ve lo llevo hasta aquel jardín.

Flash Back

Sin voltearse definitivamente no podía aparta la vista de el lago reflejando la luna y todo el alrededor de este donde innumerables flores y las estrellas que se apreciaban en ese lugar, todo era fantástico, estaba tan concentrada en admirar que no se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba muy cerca de ella, hasta que el la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, podía sentir la calida respiración de el en su cuello, la amatista estaba nerviosa no se esperaba eso de parte del oji-azul

-No tanto como tu- le susurro el oji-azul al oído, el sintió como la joven amatista tembló ante esas palabras y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del oji-azul –tu belleza no tiene comparación Tomoyo-

-E-Eriol será mejor que regresemos al depártame… -Pero la amatista estaba muy nerviosa y no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como el oji-azul empezó a besarle el cuello

-Sabes –dijo casi como un ronroneo –el día que llegue a Tomoeda vi unas fotos tuyas, pude darme cuenta de que eras una mujer hermosa pero cuando te vi me dejaste cautivado- Eriol hizo girar a Tomoyo lentamente quedando ella frente a frente a el cosa que el aprovecho para rozar sus labios –aquella noche que pude probar tu labios –dijo mientras volvía a rozar sus labios con los de ella –terminaste por hechizarme- dijo esto mientras profundizaba un poco el beso- nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti por ninguna otra mujer- el oji-azul podía sentir como la joven amatista se estremecía al escucharlo decir esas frases

-E-E-Eriol- pero las palabras de Tomoyo fueron acalladas por los labios del oji-azul a la amatista esto la sorprendió mucho pero no tardo en responderle el beso, era tan dulce, como si quisiera transmitirle lo que el sentía por ella, ni siquiera con Daniel había sentido todo lo que el oji-azul le transmitía, "es una sensación de calidez que no puedo describir, este beso es tan dulce pero a la vez apasionado" pensaba la joven amatista

FIN DEL FLASSH BACK

_-Por que me confundes tanto-_ pensaba el oji azul ya estaba mas que confundido ella se veía tan dulce tan frágil, eso era lo que lo hizo desechar la venganza la primera ves y nuevamente los recuerdos lo invadieron otra ves el recuerdo de ver como la perdía en aquella fiesta de beneficencia.

Flash Back

Frederick llevaba las bandeja con las copas, una vez que estuvieron frente al grupo Kaho le entrego a cada quien una copa, ninguno de los presentes se percató que la bebida de la amatista tenia algo.

-Propongo un brindis por cada uno de nosotros, porque logremos todos nuestros sueños –propuso Kaho.

Luego del brindis continuaron hablando, luego de un rato la amatista empezó a sentirse un poco débil, pero nadie parecía notarlo hasta que esta dejo caer su copa y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, Eriol al verla como la amatista caía al suelo se preocupo mucho –Tomoyo te encuentras bien – dijo colocándose en la misma posición en que ella se encontraba pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la nívea, en ese momento la amatista perdió completamente el conocimiento, luego de lo cual cayo en los brazos del ojiazul –Tomoyo –dijo en un tono bastante preocupado mientras movía un poco a la joven en sus brazos tratando de hacer que ella reaccionara pero no consiguió obtener ninguna respuesta de ella. Todos los invitados para estas alturas habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que pasaba con cierto joven ingles y cierta chica de origen japonés –vamos preciosa reacciona – el oji-azul se encontraba bastante preocupado por la amatista pero este al sentir que la respiración de ella se volvía agitada y entre cortada grito – ¡llamen a una ambulancia! –

No se supo quien o como se comunicaron con una ambulancia pero lo importante era que al cabo de unos diez minutos el ojiazul se encontraba cargando a la amatista para llevarla hasta la ambulancia, cuando llegaron el hospital atendieron rápidamente a la amatista, habían pasado ya unas horas y el oji-azul se encontraba bastante nervioso (algo raro, ya que el siempre esta tranquilo y nunca pierde la calma) ya que no había tenido noticias de su prometida desde que llegaron al rato salio uno de los dotores que estaban atendiendo a la amatista.

-Doctor como esta –pregunto rápidamente el oji-azul una vez que se encontraba al lado de aquel hombre

-Es usted el Sr. Hiraguisawa –pregunto el doctor, el cual al ver asentir Eriol prosiguió – soy el Dr. Erizón Tesla, el estado de la Srta. Daidouji es algo delicado, por suerte pudimos inyectarle un antídoto a tiempo solo falta que ella reaccione –

-¿Antídoto? ¿Para que un Antídoto? –pregunto el joven ingles con evidente curiosidad

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_-Por que me vuelves loco-_, luego de esto el oji azul paso parte de la noche cuidando a Tomoyo y al día siguiente ella paso el día entero fuera arreglando detalles y como no si al día siguiente era el gran evento y hay estarían todos y ese día paso súper rápido Eriol llevo a los chicos algunos sitios turísticos donde la pasaron entre risas y chercha mientras nuestra amatista paso de trabajo en trabajo todo estaba casi perfecto y el lugar parecía un sueño mientras los vestuarios estaban puestos en los lugares del hotel repartido por las habitaciones como la amatista las repartió aunque todo estaba muy bien ella seguía mirando los detalles, esa noche la amatista no llego adormir y cuando Eriol la llamo le dijo que estaba en el hotel revisando las cosas del coctel y que llegaría en un par de horas y dicho y hecho llego cuatro horas después todos dormían así que subió y se recostó y durmió demasiado ya que se levanto como a las 12 del día y se baño y salio casi corriendo con su traje en una maleta para ponérselo en el hotel y cuando llego encontró al grupo entero esperándola las televisoras terminaban de poner sus antenas para transmitir las revista estaban llegando para tirar fotos antes del evento los camareros estaban recibiendo las ultimas instrucciones sobre el evento.

Tomoyo termino de concluir los detalles que miro y luego cuando vio que casi marcaban la seis subió a arreglarse y a la 6.45 salio y vio a todos en sus asiento correspondientes y sonrío a las modelos y les hizo una señal para que se pusieran en posición para empezar el evento entonce la presentadora hablo.

-Buenas noches queridísimo público hoy estamos aquí para el gran evento de la señorita Daidouji la cual nos presenta su Collection de invierno - Una ovación de aplauso se hizo presente- ahora con ustedes unas palabras de la creadora de esta colección.

-Buenas noches queridos público presente que siempre me apoya -dijo mientras veía a todos- esta colección es algo nuevo para mi ya que puse mi vida y alma en cada uno de los trajes que verán esta noche- dijo mirando a las estrellas- y además lo hice con la inspiración de amor, sueño y paz- y sonrío- se que no siempre uno puede decir lo que expresa y siente y yo me expreso con estos diseños- dijo y luego la ovación de aplausos no se hizo esperar.

Y las modelos empezaron a salir la primera en salir fue una castaña la cual llevaba un traje blanco (http: /www. /imagen-212051-giorgio-armani-coleccion-otono-invierno-2010-i)

"Por cierto mi gente el lugar estaba organizado de la siguiente manera un inicio de la rampa era derecho y se conectaba a una especie de estrella la cual era de 6 puntos ya que una se conectada a la parte recta y las otra 5 con vista principal al publico, la rampa era de color blanca , el fondo de esta habían dos mamparas que iban a los extremos de color rojo vino y luego un poco mas atrás estaba una blanca , las sillas estaban con un revestimiento de tela, donde en la punta principal estaban ubicado los familiares y personas importantes y en las otras la prensa y invitados, una lámpara grande de cristal en forma de rosa se encontraba en cima de la punta principal"

Sakura estaba caminando seguida de ella cuatro modelos los cuales estaban todos ala misma distancia de ella los cuales estaban vestidos (http:/w ww. .do/imgres?imgurl=.net/multimedia/fotos/34000/33768/33768-31558_&imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_aBXZqRcXMMMId1c7Uqgzsbq4tPU=&h=294&w=475&sz=36&hl=es&start=71&tbnid=q7r4QrDZSXyrXM:&tbnh=108&tbnw=144&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dcolecci%25C3%25B3n%2Boto%25C3%25B1o%2Binvierno%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D530%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C17100%2C1710&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=373&vpy=246&dur=180&hovh=177&hovw=285&tx=139&ty=153&ei=it5jTIboEoP_8Aa5zrilCg&oei=rNpjTJq0HcP_lgeDlaWnCQ&esq=19&page=5&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:71&biw=1024&bih=530)

Todos estaban maravillados cada persona se dirigió a un extremo de la estrella y luego se devolvieron entrando en el mismo orden, y así prosiguieron varias modelos y claro muchos chicos dejando aun publico muy fascinado y para el cierre estaba nada mas y nada menos que Meiling la cual lucia un traje(http:/www ..do/imgres?imgurl=.net/multimedia/fotos/34000/33768/33768-31558_&imgrefurl=.com/&usg=_aBXZqRcXMMMId1c7Uqgzsbq4tPU=&h=294&w=475&sz=36&hl=es&start=71&tbnid=q7r4QrDZSXyrXM:&tbnh=108&tbnw=144&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dcolecci%25C3%25B3n%2Boto%25C3%25B1o%2Binvierno%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D530%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C17100%2C1710&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=373&vpy=246&dur=180&hovh=177&hovw=285&tx=139&ty=153&ei=it5jTIboEoP_8Aa5zrilCg&oei=rNpjTJq0HcP_lgeDlaWnCQ&esq=19&page=5&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:71&biw=1024&bih=530)

La amatista estaba adentro con Sakura la cual no dejaba de animarla con su presentación y la cual también le había dicho que tenia una fiebre alta, la amatista la dejo sola por que fue a beber un poco de agua y se encontró con un oji azul el cual la miraba de arriba abajo y le sonrío-Como estas-pregunto.

-Un poco nerviosa y un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien-dijo y luego vio como el se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo cosa que el se percato de la alta fiebre de la chica(o calentura para quienes no entiende el otro termino).

-Tomoyo no estas bien –dijo mientras la miraba.

-Pero los compromisos están por delante y ya estoy lanzando la colección Eriol y no creo que deba quedarme como una tonta por que me siento mal -

Luego Tomoyo se alejo un poco de el y se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura y pasaron unos minutos, pero al sentirse observada volteo a ver quien era que la estaba observando y se encontró con la mirada de Kaho segundos antes de verla besando a Eriol eso no podía estar pasándole a ella se dijo que no iba a llorar eso debía tener una explicación pero no lo quería admitir pero aquella imagen quedo grabada en su mente.

Por otro lado Eriol vio como Tomoyo se alejaba y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Kaho-Que diablos haces aquí- pregunto.

-Vine por esto- dijo y lo beso, luego es pelinegro se soltó del agarre.

-Largo de aquí- dijo y la saco de la zona especial. Y regreso a su puesto.

La amatista estaba preparándose para salir cuando el sonido de celular la saco de su concentración.

-Hola niña-dijo una voz- se que tal vez no me reconoces pero soy Kaho y espero que no e moleste que yo y Eriol pasemos un rato lindo cuando acabe tu bellísima Collection, adiós -

Y cerro la llamada dejando a una amatista muy mal internamente-Tomoyo- decía Sakura- ya debes salir.

La amatista recobro la compostura y miro a Sakura y se limpio las lagrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos-si- dijo aunque se estaba sintiendo peor y al salir los reflectores de luces la dejaron casi siega, y camino como pudo pero su vista no se acostumbro ya que estaba viendo borroso y supo que estaba frente al micrófono por que lo toco-Buenas noches de nuevo- estaba diciendo aunque tenia un nudo en su garganta- esta...- pero no termino de hablar ya que al visualizar a Kaho besando a Eriol de nuevo en su mente logro un impacto emocional en ella provocando un desmayo. Haciendo que las personas se alertaran, Eriol subió encima de la tarima al tocar a la amatista sintió que la fiebre ataba demasiado alta así que la cargo y la llevo a dentro donde le dijo a Sakura que diera el discurso final. A lo que la joven salia se disculpo y dijo unas palabras las cuales eran lo que expresaba la Collection luego se dio por terminada la gala.

Mientras que adentro Eriol estaba con la peliviólacea en brazos mientras uno de sus amigos llamaba a una clínica para trasladar a la joven, cuando llegaron a la clínica le hicieron los exámenes necesarios y aplicaron un calmante para bajar la fiebre, luego el doctor llamo a Eriol y a Sonomi para informarle que la amatista estaba pasando por un choque emocional y debido al stress de estos días ella ah obtenido una anemia un poco preocupante, debía ponerle unas vitaminas ya que si se descuidaban la amatista estaría expuesta a obtener una enfermedad.

A lo que Sonomi se preocupo no quería ver a su hija tan joven y sufriendo por tantas presiones, siguió todas las indicaciones del doctor ya que esto había salido en los análisis que el le hizo.

Y luego llevaron a la amatista a su casa en una ambulancia donde la dejaron descansando tranquilamente, los amigos de Eriol estaban algo preocupado pero este le dijo que solo era un anemia que debía ser tratada por eso no era de mucha preocupación, luego de esto dejaron descansar a la joven hasta el día siguiente donde al levantarse se encontró con una Rubí muy sonriente y con una bandeja de frutas a su lado.-buenos días- dijo la amatista.

-buenos días dormilona- dijo en modo de chiste- bueno aquí te dejo un rico desayuno de frutas para que comas algo mira que el susto de ayer casi nos mata- a lo que la amatista no comprendió y luego le pidió a Rubí que se quedara a desayunar con ella primero la joven se fue a sepillar los dientes y luego ambas subieron a la cama de la joven y se estaban desayunando juntas- esto esta delicioso- dijo la amatista la cual sentía haber tenido un siglo sin comer.

Luego de que ambas se desayunaran la amatista se quedo charlando un largo rato con Rubí y al final esta le mostró varios vestuarios que decidió no lanzar en la Collection en lo cuales Rubí estaba maravillada ya que estaban divino la amatista le regalo dos de ellos ya que le quedaban perfecto a la joven y esta se lo agradeció. Luego la amatista se fue a dar un baño y se puso un conjunto de pantalones y blusa y bajo con Rubí al jardín pero antes de salir se encontró con cinco pares de ojos que lo veían interrogante ya que ambas venían sonriendo.

A lo que las chicas dijeron- buenos días- y le regalaron una sonrisa y continuaron con su camino hacia el jardín y se sentaron en una parte la amatista corrió hasta el columpio que estaba en el árbol mientras que Rubí se sentaba en una roca cerca de a joven con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque ella fuera mayor que Tomoyo admitía que esta era el mejor partido para Eriol ya que ella tenia un corazón de ángel hay estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que fueron interrumpidas por unas amigas de de Tomoyo y Eriol con su escuadrón, a lo que esta sonrieron y se sentaron en el juego de sillas que estaba cerca del árbol una de las empleadas le llevo un vaso de jugo con galletitas para que picaran algo, la amatista estaba hablando con ellos hasta que su Mobil empezó a sonar cuando lo contesto era Soldri informándole que en el hotel estaba casi todo recogido y que los vestidos del día anterior los llevarían para su casa a lo que la amatista dio unas cuantas ordenes y termino y regreso al lado de todos Sakura y Meiling estaba relajando al a amatista y empezaron a charlar-Chicos no me digan que no tienen planeado hacer despedida de soltero- decía una pelinegra

-Por dios Mei como crees, ya estoy harta de fiestas- decía la amatista.

-Pero no todos los días uno se casa- apoyo rubí

A lo que los chicos la miraban tomando una idea y mirando Eriol a lo que estos siguieron escuchando a las chicas- además ni modo que llegues virgen al matrimonio hay que probar otros sabores- decía en chercha la pelinegra, haciendo que una amatista y un oji- azul se atragantaran al instante reviviendo lo que paso el día del cumpleaños de esta, bajo la mirada de todos. Luego Eriol miro a Tomoyo la cual se puso roja, y la mente del oji azul empezó a viajar hasta casi dos meses atrás.

Flash Back (solo para mayores)

Parecía una eternidad ambos empezaron a contemplarse una vez que estuvieron desnudos, la amatista estaba sonrojada era la primera vez que se encontraba desnuda frente a un hombre, luego Eriol con un dedo siguió el contorno de sus pechos con tal sensualidad que Tomoyo pensó que el corazón iba a detenerse. ¿Como era posible que un ligero roce fuera tan irresistible? Se pregunto, pero al instante en que del estrecharla más con su cuerpo todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron. Su cuerpo se sobresalto al roce de su muslo con los de ella, sus piernas se mostraron incapaces de sostenerla, el ojiazul la sostenía con una de sus manos mientras con la aprisionaba uno de sus pechos, y pellizcaba con dulzura el pezón.

Eriol murmuro algo, pero ella apenas lo oyó, ya que el se dedicaba con la misma devoción al otro pecho, un delicioso estremecimiento comenzó en sus pechos, se enrosco en su estomago y llego hasta la unión de los muslos, haciendo imposible cualquier resistencia. Gimió en voz baja mientras un placer inigualable la seducía por completo.

La boca del ojiazul reemplazo sus dedos, al sentir el contado de su lengua en su pecho, de los labios besando, chupando y saboreando alternativamente, se sintió transportado desde el deleite mas intenso hasta un dolor prodigiosamente placentero. Jadeante, arqueo la espalda de forma involuntaria, mientras el la estrechaba aun mas. Una línea de fuego iba desde sus pechos hasta su boca sedienta.

-Tomoyo eres tan hermosa- dijo Eriol, ella era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y se entregaba de manera tan inocente, luego volvió a besarla intensamente.

Ella serró los ojo nuevamente y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de el y se deslizaron con avidez por su cuello, rendida por completo a la magia de su boca, como si esa había sido la señal que el había estado esperando, la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Ella abrió los ojos y vio el deseo de el. Por un instante, desorientada, se preguntó que le estaba pasando. El la tumbo sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo apareció desnudo ante ella, perfilado por la tenues luz de la luna que filtraba en la habitación, el era magnifico, con unos magníficos expectórales que apuntaban al centro de sus abdominales y se ensanchaba para enmarcar la orgullosa potencia de su sexo, la nívea lo contemplo con miedo y a las vez con admiración. Cuando ella levanto su rostro se encontró con la sonrisa de el, una sonrisa sensual.

Por la expresión de ella pensó el ojiazul parecía como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, pero el sabia que eso no era cierto, ella y Daniel habían tenido varios año de compromiso y para ambos esa relación los marco. Eriol la siguió acariciando y le dio un beso el cual produjo un sensual gemido.

Cada caricia que Eriol le daba, cada rose, la volvían loca, el resto del mundo dejo desistir para Tomoyo. Estaba consumida completamente por aquel hombre y por el tortuoso placer que despertaba en ella. Lanzo un gemido cuando los dedos de el por fin se separaron los aterciopelados labios de su sexo y la encontraron excitada, húmeda y deseosa. La sutil maestría de aquellos dedos que exploraban el húmedo centro de su feminidad la hizo gemir en voz alta, mientras experimentaba por primera vez en su vida la increíble concentración del placer físico que el más intimó contacto de un hombre podía estimular.

-¿me deseas?- pregunto Eriol, mientras acariciaba la pare mas sensible, el necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, aunque conocía la respuesta con cada estremecimiento, con cada gemido que escapaba de sus deliciosos labios. El necesitaba estar dentro de ella, la volvió acariciar y vio sus ojos lleno de deseo – Tomoyo di la palabra por favor-

-si- gimió la amatista

Entonces la levanto con un certero movimiento y la penetro. Tomoyo era pequeña y firme. Y según se agitaba dentro de ella, el sintió una resistencia inesperada y la oyó llorar de dolor. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano Eriol dejo de moverse. Con su boca adsorbió su llanto, besándola de forma prolongada. Tomoyo pasó en un minuto del delirio a permanecer completamente inmóvil. Su cuerpo se arqueo en un intento intensivo de quitárselo de encima.

-Para- le dijo el ojiazul- confía en mi- dijo acariciando sus caderas y retrocediendo imperceptiblemente para avanzar de nuevo un poco mas.

Era sorprendente pero Tomoyo aun era virgen, conciente de lo primitivo de ese instinto masculino, sintió una inmensa necesidad de poseerla por completo. Tomoyo era suya y de nadie mas, haciendo uso de tosa su experiencia, la tocaba y acariciaba. Con la lengua buscaba el húmedo interior de su boca con una sensualidad que reflejaba lo que deseaba hacer con su cuerpo pero sabia que necesitaba concederle tiempo.

-no, no- gimió ella

-shh, Tomoyo- susurro, su mano empezó a recorrer el tembloroso cuerpo de ella, hasta abarcar uno de sus suculentos pechos-te prometo que dentro de un rato pasara el dolor-con la punta de la lengua recorrió lentamente la forma de la boca antes de volver a buscar dentro la dulce excitación de la pasión.

En seguida la amatista se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía razón. El dolor reemitió milagrosamente un estremecimiento de recobrar el placer la atravesó mientras el seguía besándola y acariciándola. Con un leve empujón de su cintura, el se movió dentro de ella lentamente, acostumbrándola a su gruesa dureza, excitándola con cada envestida.

Tomoyo se olvido de todo, salvo aquella fuerza que, dentro de ella, la llevaba inexorablemente una vez más a la torturota antesala del éxtasis. Se aferro a el como si fuera una tabla del salvación. Entonces con un profundo y vigoroso impulso, el la condujo al extremo del placer mientras el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba formando olas gigantesca. Ella pronuncio el nombre de el en voz alta, al tiempo que con las piernas se abrazaba firmemente a su cintura sin querer dejarlo ir, deseando que aquella sensación telúrica durara pera siempre. Ella noto como se ponía tenso y le oyó gemir cuando su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente con la poderosa fuerza del orgasmo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Todos los miraban pero ellos dos miraban al piso a lo que Meiling decidió opinar-bueno chicos que les parece si dejamos a los tortolitos juntos para que recuerden viejas noches- dijo riendo- mientras nosotros arreglamos unas despedida de soltero.

Luego de que lo dejaran solos Tomoyo seguía con la mirada baja mientras Eriol pensaba en su nueva venganza no dejaría que Tomoyo se burlara de nuevo de el esta ves ella sufriría hasta llorar lagrimas de sangre aunque cada ves que el la estuviera viendo su corazón lo ponía en duda.

En ese instante volvió a sonar el celular de la joven- Mira que eres una niña inteligente lo de desmayarte para evitar que Eriol estuviera contigo te funciono lo que no creo que siempre te funciones- dijo, mientras que la amatista se había parado quedando mas cerca del columpió, pero Kaho siguió hablando- sabes ayer el me beso con la misma pasión de siempre-

En ese momento todas las imágenes del día anterior aparecieron en la cabeza de la amatista a la cual las lagrimas empezaron a escurrirle por la cara, pero Kaho continuo atacándola y cuando la amatista no aguanto mas de escucharla, lanzo el celular contra el árbol el cual al recibir el impacto quedo destrozado, ganándose la mirada de el oji azul. El cual se paro hasta llegar a su lado- que es lo que pasa- le dijo pero cuando intento agarrarla esa vez la amatista se soltó de su agarre.

-No me toques- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas- Eriol yo siempre eh sido muy sincera contigo y no puedo creer queme hagas esto -dijo regresando hasta el árbol y sentarse en el columpió.

-De que me estas hablando- pregunto

-De lo tuyo y de tu amiga-dijo con un nudo es su garganta la cual estaba apunto de dejar escapar un sollozo-yo te creí, es mas te dije que no era obligatorio casarnos, que si no me querías lo entendía- dijo dejando salir lagrima de sus ojos- pero como pudiste, y no solo eso como lo pudiste hacer en mi gran noche- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Eriol estaba llegando a la conclusión de que la amatista lo había visto mientras Kaho lo besaba, pero lo irónico es que ella le reclamara cuando ella había hecho lo mismo con su noviecito- no se de que me hablas.

-Eriol ya no mas daños por favor suplico- dijo y lo abrazo- mira Eriol yo te quiero mucho pero si tu no me quieres podemos dejar esto por la paz- luego lo soltó de su abrazo y puso una mano en su mejilla- Eriol no quiero volver a sufrir otra ves por eso es mejor que me lo digas a que me dejes ilusionarme para luego partirme el alma-

Aunque su intención había sido odiarla en ese preciso momento al ver sus ojos y escuchar sus palabras todo su odio se redujo a cenizas-lo de ayer fue un simple error- dijo mientras sujetaba su mano- ella me beso, y yo solo la saque del lugar-luego la abrazo y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras a lo lejos los demás chicos los miraban con felicidad ellos estaban planeando la despedida de soltero la de Eriol seria en un Night Cloe donde Shaoran había aconsejado mientras que la de Tomoyo seria en el departamento de Shaoran ya que en la casa de Sakura no se podía, entonces para pasado mañana será la despedida para que así solo les quedara la próxima mañana para que se arreglen, pero Sakura les dijo que pasado mañana seria el ensayo de bodas así que en tres días seria la mejor fecha y así seria un día antes.

Los idas estaban trascurriendo todavía mas rápido la amatista fue a recoger los vestidos y claro su traje de novia el cual estaba divino y el traje de Eriol

Tomoyo le había dado cuatro de sus autos a los amigos de Eriol para que pusieran moverse en Japón mientras que ella se quedaba dando vuelta y buscando la estilista ya estaban contratada , ya 10 de ellas le habían confirmado su asistencia y tenían que ser varias por que Sonomi, Elizabeth, Sakura, Rubí. Mei, y otras mas de sus amigas estarían arreglándose en su casa, pero estaba casi todo listo el helicóptero seria enviado el día de la boda al hotel donde seria la recepción ya que se había decidido que seria en ese hotel no era el mismo donde se había hecho el lanzamiento de su Collection pero era de los mismo dueños este era mas cerca de las costas y los manteles que estarían ya estaban llegando y la amatista estaba acompañada de su madre y Elizabeth las cuales habían decidido las decoraciones el camino rojo hasta la mesa de los recién casado y las otras mesa, el biscocho que habían mandado hacer era súper grande y la lista de invitados era muy larga se estaban pidiendo los banquetes los cuales eran 42 banquetes diferentes cada uno iría colocado en dos mesas abría todo tipo de comidas, y los postres serian exquisitos, el jardín del hotel estaban acomodándolo para tirar barias fotos con la pareja de recién casado también estaban decorando las fuentes.

Luego se dirigieron a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda, seria en una catedral ya que seria una boda por la iglesia con una capacidad para 50 mil personas donde los bancos estaban decorados con unos lasos blancos y flores blancas donde ya la prensa tendría sus lugares asignados luego de revisar eso las tres mujeres fueron a comer algo y luego se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel para dar la aprobación de los manteles los cuales eran blanco con las puntas rojas y un centro de mesa con rosas rosadas, rojas y blancas, y en las sillas estaban revestidas de blanco y atrás una cinta gruesa roja la cual estaba en forma de rosa, mientras que la mesa de los recién casados era diferente ya que estaba de un color rojo con detalles blancos y sus sillas eran blancas .

Luego de esto llego el gran día de la despedida de solteros en el apartamento de Shaoran todas estaban bebiendo y con mucha chercha cuando llego la amatista la felicitaron por la próxima boda y hicieron mucos chistes y luego de varios juegos salieron los sripers los cuales empezaron con su numero y la amatista estaba roja de la vergüenza luego de que estos sacaran a la amatista a bailar y hacerle varios bailes las demás también gozaron con ellos y siguieron bailando bebiendo y cherchando todo estaba muy divertido, todas reían y luego vino la tina de chocolate donde la amatista tubo que entrar con un beividor que las chicas compraron y uno de los Stripes le quitaba el chocolate.

Las demás solo reían mientras que la amatista estaba mas roja de la cuenta, luego esta se entro a dar un baño al cuarto del ambarino y se coloco una ropa que las chicas habían llevado y las demás seguían en bebedera mientras que los Stripes estaban más que divertidos con as chicas.

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana la amatista despido a los Stripes ya que era demasiado tarde y siguieron en chercha y juegos hasta que darse dormida.

Mientras que con los chico era diferente estos fueron aun night Cloe donde estos estaban bebiendo y mirando a mujeres bailarles luego de que estos terminaron de beber hasta las 12 cojieron para la playa donde los esperaba en un Yate y habían mujeres en traje de baño las cuales habían sido contratadas por los jóvenes y aquí inicio la verdadera fiesta estos bebieron bailaron y disfrutaron de el espectáculo mas de la cuenta ya que su fiesta culmino a la 6 de la mañana donde luego de que las chicas se fueran se quedaron dormidos y se levantaron a las 12 del día, por unas llamadas insistente de Elizabeth para el oji azul. Lo que daba a entender que era el gran día de su boda.

Luego de esto todos empezaron a ir a la mansión donde se encontraron que todo el segundo nivel estaba siendo ocupado por las mujeres que se arreglaban y se veían con unas ojeras lo que significaba que estaban cansadas , claro todas menos la amatista que no se encontraba con las demás al parecer esta estaba en el tercer nivel en el cuarto de Sonomi donde habían prohibido la entrada a todos los hombres entonces ellos tomaron el primer piso donde se encontraba el equipaje que el y la nívea usarían para su luna de miel y claro esa ropa el ni siquiera la había visto ya que era ropa nueva que su madre se encargo de comprar y suponía que lo mismo había pasado con la amatista en total habían 10 maletas que serian organizadas por las 6 sirvientas que irían a acomodar todo para su llegada esta noche claro ellas debían llegar antes que la boda concluyera, así que vio como partían las dos limosinas en una estaban las mujeres de servicio y en la otra se encontraba las maletas.

Así que empezaron a arreglarse los chicos estaban todos turnándose para arreglarse ya que según Sonomi solo podían usar la planta baja hasta que ellas terminaran claro y las masajistas también eran 6 una para cada uno de ellos así que luego de recibir su masaje de dos horas entonces se empezaban abañar para arreglarse ese día no comieron gran cosa solo picaron.

Mientras que Eriol estaba pensando en su lindísima venganza la cual daría inicio hoy y se olvidaría de sus sentimiento de amor cosa que estaba logrando eran casi las 6 de la tarde y las limosinas estaban listas en una irían los amigos de Eriol y en la otra irían los padres de Eriol y Sonomi. Mientras que en la otra limosina iría Sakura con Shaoran y Meiling. Claro una de las limosinas había sido enviada para buscar al padre y hermano de Sakura junto con yukito, y Nakuru, por su parte el ojiazul iba solo.

Y se que daría una para llevar ala amatista. Luego de una hora mas la amatista salio con su traje de novia listo y resplandeciente, claro Fuyitaka era quien la entregaría pero ella estaba muy feliz el gran día era hoy y las chicas de servicios la miraban – esta bellísima dijeron una que otras de las chicas de servicio.

La amatista solo hacia reverencia de gracias a cada uno de los piropos, la amatista tenia el pelo recogido en un moño en donde se escapaban barios rizos, mientras que una coronita qué estaba sujeta a su cabello y se constaba al velo, los brillantes de la corona hacían juego con sus aretes los cuales tenían forma de lagrimas en cristal y su gargantilla era de plata con una piedra en forma de lagrima que hacia juego y quedaba incrustada con el juego(http:/www .),su) maquillaje era ligero un con un toque de escarcha para provocar que brillara mientras que su vestido era un afrodisíaco para ella le quedaba justo (http:/www. /articulos/trajes-de-novia/fotos/7822) sus zapatos blanco hacían un juego espectacular , ella era toda una estrella y su sonrisa era la que daba ánimos de vida para toda la ocasiones.

-Señorita antes de que se valla nosotras -dijo señalando a todas las chicas de servicio-queremos hacerle este regalo se que no es algo que este a su altura pero esperamos que le guste-

-OH- dijo la amatista abrazándola- Kari es un detalle muy bonito- luego abraso abarrías mas las voy a extrañar estos días que no estaré-

-Señorita ya es la hora del gran momento espero que le valla excelente en su viaje, a lo que la amatista le sonrío

-Chicas- dijo- cuiden ami madre-y cuídense prometo volver y estar sumamente feliz-

-Señorita ya debemos irnos- dijo un conmocionado chofer- a lo que la amatista se giro y lo abrazo también.

-Peter te voy a extrañar- dijo- pero como se que volveré pronto se me cuidan – adiós chicas- dijo antes de salir por las puerta y montarse en la limosina con ayuda del chofer y el asistente del chofer, la amatista bajo una parte del cristal y se despidió de las chicas.

En ese instante subió el cristal y como lo pensó había varios reporteros que querían verla antes de llegar a la iglesia pero como su madre se había imaginado eso mando a poner la lona y que cuando ella saliera las chicas la taparan.

La amatista iba camino a su destino.

EN LA IGLESIA

Estaba full aparte de los amigos y los socios de ambas familia y amigos mas allegados de la pareja estaban miles de chicos y chicas que no se querían perder ese momento tan especial y como la boda era abierta a todo público, por que la recepción era privada, hizo que muchos de los que esperaban este gran momento se reunieran en la iglesia. Sonomi estaba mas que feliz su hija por fin se casaría y ella la vería aunque nadie había podido ver el vestido de novia toda tenían una leve imagen de este ya que encontraron el traje de Eriol divino y es que Tomoyo era una gran diseñadora. Todos estaban sentado adentro y como no cabían habían muchas personas afuera claro la entrada estaba despejada con guardias para que la entrada de la heredera no se viera obstaculizada.

Eriol estaba ideando su maquiavélico plan ya que este seria el fin de la amatista esta ves ella seria de el con todo los derechos por que la iglesia decía esto y el sabia que ella lo respetaría pero claro su odio se acrecentó mas al ver a el tal Daniel en la boda esto era el colmo, y también por alguna razón la presencia de Yue no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo ese era otro que no lo pasaba.

Según Rubí eso era parte de los nervios pero el sabia que su estado era de dolor pues se sentía traicionado nuevamente y aunque no había tenido la oportunidad con la amatista de hablar del tema el tenia la intención de preguntárselo. Cada ves que veía la iglesia sentía algo de culpa pero también paz y es que todos estos sentimiento los tenían un tanto nervioso, cuado miro al cura de nuevo algo se remordió era el mismo obispo que los casaría cosa que lo dejaba sin palabras.

Sus amigos se reían y el sabia que era de su estado el cual estaba muy nervioso según ellos claro y como no estarlo si estoy a punto de amarrarme a alguien que no me ama, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido al escuchar la bulla de afuera que decía que la limosina acababa de llegar y el hombre del piano empezó a tocar y yo me quede al lado de la madrina y el padrino, claro la madrina era Sakura y el padrino Kerberos.

AFUERA DE LA IGLECIA.

La amatista escucho la bulla y todavía no había salido de la limosina, pero ya era la hora sintió como le abrían la puerta los chóferes eh hicieron una reverencia pero ella sintió que algo se le revolvía el estomago los nervios la estaban matando y vio al señor Fuyitaka a solo dos pasos de la limosina cosa que hizo que se pusiera mas nerviosa no quería salir de hay los nervios la estaban matando.

El señor Fuyitaka al ver que la amatista no salía decidió entrar con ella en la limosina e hizo un gesto para que cerraran la puerta, y vio como la amatista lo abrasaba.

-Tengo miedo- dijo aforrándose a el.

-No te preocupes estamos contigo Tomoyo – dijo y la miro- además estas divina querida- y le dio otro abrazo en forma de apoyo- es la hora- le dio dos toque a la puerta y la abrieron y el salio y le tendió la mano a la amatista la cual se la dio y lo que todo el mundo vio fue el guante que salía cosa que provoco otra oleada de gritos luego la amatista saco su primer pie y luego termino de salir provocando un gran estruendo por parte del publico presente, la amatista le regalo una sonrisa y le entrego el brazo a señor Fuyitaka para que este la guiara.

EN LA IGLESIA

Un oji azul estaba mas que nervioso ya habían pasado varios minutos luego de los primeros gritos que informaban la llegada de la amatista cosa que lo preocupo algo pero al volver a escuchar otro fuerte gritos seguido de otros eso le informo que ya había salido claro y los flash que relucían desde afuera.

Pero lo que vio fue aun mejor la vio al lado del padre de Sakura y la vio con su hermosa sonrisa y su bello vestido mas ese lindísimo velo que la hacia parecer un ángel, ella estaba lindísima su presencia ilumino todo el al rededor, y el escucho a Sakura decir "esta hermosa" al igual que a su amigo y al ver a Sonomi vio que esta dejaba escapar unos sollozos.

La amatista llego a paso lento hasta donde este y luego el la tomo del brazo, para que el señor se retirara y termino de guiarla hasta el altar, cuando este termino de guiarla los sentaron en unos bancos de adelante con los padrinos al lado.

La misa trascurrió normal hasta que empezaron los votos de la pareja.

-Juro estar contigo, en la tristeza, en la alegría en la pobreza y riquezas y en la salud y la enfermedad- dijo mientras le entregaba unas monedas a la amatista

-Juro estar contigo en la tristeza y alegría, pobreza y riqueza, salud y enfermedad- luego de esto le colocaron un arco de rosas, y ambos colocando los anillos correspondientes

-Si alguien tiene algo por lo cual este matrimonio no se pueda realizar que hable a hora o calle para siempre-

Hubieron varios gritos por parte de miles de seguidores de ambos que no fueron tomados en cuenta- bueno si no hay oposición los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que a unido Dios no lo separe el hombre. Luego de esto el pelinegro levanto el velo de la joven y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, para escuchar el estruendo de aplausos-Te amo Eriol- dijo ella a lo que el le dio otro beso.

Luego de esto recibieron la felicitaciones de varias personas y de sus familiares le agradecieron al padre y lo invitaron a la recepción, cuando la feliz pareja se encontraba en la recepción donde habían solo las personas mas allegadas y los socios de los familiares y amigos. La pareja bailo un vals junto luego se le unieron varias parejas y estos salieron al jardín donde le tiraron varias fotografías la pareja se veía mas que feliz lo que nadie sabia era las intenciones de cierto oji azul para están noche.

La amatista se separo un rato de Eriol donde se encontró con Yue con el cual hablo un rato en ese instante le entregaron una copa de chapan a ambos pero cuando la amatista bebió este sintió que se le revolteaba el estomago y se dirigió al baño, dejando aun Yue un poco pensativo sobre esto.

Luego de unos minutos la amatista regreso ya mejor y ambos hablaron sobre los proyectos de el y varias cosas mas entonces estaban pasando una segunda ronda de bebidas y cuando vio que la amatista iba acoger un poco de tequila la paro- Tomoyo te molestaría solo beber vino y refresco –

A lo que se gano una mirada interrogatorio de la amatista-Por-

-Tomoyo te molestaría si te ago uno análisis- lo que provoco una sonrisa de la joven

-Yue estoy bien solo tengo anemia- dijo- pero si te sientes feliz claro por mi no hay problema, solo que tendrás que esperar a que regrese de mi luna de miel.

-Ven acompáñame -dijo y la llevo afuera -mira tengo una jeringuilla sin inaceptar te saco sangre y te diré los resultados claro cuando llegues por que mañana me voy de viaje a un proyecto con uno de los doctores-

-OK- dijo y recibió el pinchazo estuvo al punto de decir un impropio pero se lo ahorro, luego ambos volvieron-recuerda solo refresco y vino entendido- dijo

-Entendido doctor- dijo y luego sonrío.

U oji azul estaba con sus amigos hablando, claro todos hablaban menos el que estaba muy pensativo ya que el sabia que sus amigos lo relajaban con lo que pasaría esta noche.

Luego llamaron a la pareja para lanzar el ramo de novia la amatista estaba muerta de la risa ya que ella no sabia a quien le caería y todas gritaban como loca pero ella solo sonreía y todas las chicas se pusieron en posición y la amatista lanzo el ramo el cual iba en dirección de una castaña, pero su sorpresa fue ver quien atrapo su ramo, en ese instante su sonrisa desapareció.

-Wao seré la próxima en casarme – dijo una pelirroja.

-Si- dijo una amatista un poco rabiosa

Ahora era el turno de los novios y sentaron a la amatista en una silla y Eriol busco por debajo el vestido el sin tillito que usan las novias, y se lo quito con la boca para al finar de quitárselo lanzarlo el cual le cayo a Spinel.

Luego de esto relajaron un poco y cuando la amatista y el oji azul volvieron a bailar esta le pregunto que hacia Kaho en su boda, Eriol le dijo que el la había invitado lo que se gano una mirada reprobatoria de la amatista y ya iban a empezar con el banquete todos pasaron a servirse luego de comer la amatista salio al jardín donde las estrellas bañaban la noche y minutos mas tardes fue seguida por Eriol el cual le ofreció un baile y ambos bailaron solo con las estrellas como testigos y sus ojos se conectaron haciendo que ambos se unieran en un tierno y dulce beso el cual se hacia mas intenso con el paso de los minutos y exigía mas por parte de los dos.

Pero su mundo especial se vio interrumpido por unos aplausos que al dar la vuelta encontró a todos los amigos de la pareja y los cuales lo abrazaron y se rieron con ellos un rato. Los amigos de ellos dijeron que los dejarían para que continuaran en lo que estaban pero ellos solo se dedicaron a terminar su baile y esta vez se vieron interrumpidos por Kaho.

-Que lindo se ven- dijo en tono mordaz- saben me producen nauseas por lo ridículos que se ven.

-Sabes no entiendo que buscas aquí pero no me interesa- dijo y luego miro a Eriol- no entiendo por que la invitaste si sabes que nos haría esta noche horrible- dijo y luego se marcho para adentro.

-Se puede saber que quieres- dijo

-A ti- dijo a lo que Eriol bufo y se dirigió ala entrada.

-Sabes me perdiste el día que te revolcaste la primera ves con Frederick- dijo y se marcho adentro dejando a una pelirroja con pique.

Mientras que nuestra pareja hizo un gran disimulo para ocultar su molestia y continuaron como si nada había pasado, hasta la hora del partir el biscocho y así lo hicieron partieron el biscocho y comieron juntos luego se dieron otro beso el cual fue mas corto de lo normal.

Bailaron un poco más y se quedaron hablando con sus amigos de toda la vida los cuales la extrañarían, los regalos de bodas estaban siendo transportados a la mansión Daidouji donde se estaban encerrando en una habitación para la pareja.

Sonomi estaba mas que feliz ver a su hija casada era un sueño y esa boda era maravillosa y hasta ahora la amatista estaba divina cada gesto lo hacia mas tranquila, claro cuando ellos llegaran de viaje Eriol ya seria el presidente de la compañía y Tomoyo la vise presidenta, Eriol no podía hacer nada sin la firma de la vise presidenta eso había quedado en el contrato estipulado por Sonomi, el cual habían firmado ambos jóvenes.

Así seria ecuánime y al igual que Tomoyo necesitaba la firma de Eriol para los contratos eso la ponía feliz ya que había visto que su hija se entendía muy bien con el joven que ahora era su esposo.

La amatista se encontraba con Sakura hablando y abrazándose ya que duraría dos meses sin verla. Ya era la hora de partir con Eriol y ella no quería irse todavía.

Eriol hablaba con sus amigos de unos acuerdos que harían y de un nuevo proyecto, luego relajaron un rato, hasta que le avisaron que ya era hora de irse, cuando ambos estaban al punto de despedirse, le pidieron una canción rememorando toda su relación a lo que ambos sonrieron y decidieron que se la cantarían, lo que no sabia cual pero le pasaron una letra que ellos se sabían y decidieron cantársela, y le pusieron la pista.

"ESCONDIDOS DE CHENOA Y DAVID VISVAL"

_Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más, sólo un poco más que ayer  
Como si fueras tu la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto, en un rincón  
Escondidos, sólo por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu __cuerpo__, el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj.  
Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras que hacemos el amor.  
Bésame mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel  
júrame una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más,  
sólo un poco más que ayer  
Como si fueras tú la vela y yo su luz  
para iluminarnos tú y yo  
casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón  
Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo el mío  
el tiempo de un reloj  
Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amor  
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor, el calor,  
indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol.  
Escondidos, solos por amor  
la oscura habitación  
tu cuerpo, el mío  
y el tiempo de un reloj  
Escondidos, solos tú y yo  
atrapados sin poder salir  
del interior  
de tu interior  
mientras hacemos el amo_

Cuando acabo la canción se dieron un tierno beso y se separaron y esta ve si se iban se despidió de sus padres y amigos y subieron en el ascensor donde los esperaba el helicóptero. El oji azul pensaba en su venganza y ya estaba disfrutando de ella y hoy seria una noche larga, la amatista estaba a su lado cuando le abrieron la puerta de helicóptero donde al montarse esta miro por la ventana, donde sintió que dejaba una parte importante de ella -nerviosa querida- pregunto el oji azul.

-No- dijo mientras seguía mirando para abajo- debería estarlo- dijo mientras su mirada se dirigió hasta donde el.

A lo que el oji azul sonrío una sonrisa que no sabia como explicarla era como burla, claro ella no sabia que estaba en las garras de quien le destruiría su vida en un par de horas-no lo se pero quien sabe tal ves lo descubras en un par de horas- dijo para luego ignorarla y dejando a una amatista llenas de interrogantes. Que claro el no pensaba responder, en ese instante sintió que el helicóptero despegaba lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara mas ya que el sabia que el crucero solo estarían ellos dos y nadie la salvaría de sus garrar nadie.

Nota del autora:

Ok admito que dure un poco en actualizar por no decir que eh durado muchísimo peor lo siento de veras pero actualizare el próximo capitulo mas rápido, espero que le allá gustado el capitulo y dejen todos los revires que puedan, ah y mil disculpa espero que lo largo del capitulo no sea obstáculo para las personas.

Jeje peor es una recompensa por la gran espera, besos y se me cuidan


End file.
